After the Fall: Extended Progression
by CTG91295
Summary: Sequel to Chaos in the Cosmos. Cocoon is saved from the rapid spread of Chaos. But the L'Cie's Focus are still far from over. There is a phase II. While trying to balance a normal life with their loved ones, a group of enslaved L'Cies seek to extend their progression through other much harsher alternatives.
1. Double Date

After the Fall: Soul Slicers

Sequel to Chaos in the Cosmos.

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

Lightning's POV

A few days has passed since Chaos was defeated. Cocoon has been void from the consumption of it's dark depths. And instead of being blamed for the destruction of Cocoon, we've mostly received praise from the civilians, Cosmos, even the Primarch. But we didn't stay on Cocoon. Oerba Village was our home now.

But that didn't stop from Cosmos sending back supplies almost everyday while the Primarch sent his men to give us the gift of electronics. Mostly everyone was excited for that, and Bartholomew seemed pleased that most of the antsy civilians will have something to do now instead of complaining about other residents to him.

Cosmos was trustworthy enough, she's already done so much for us since we first met her. But the Primarch still rubs me the wrong way. And I am not the only one who thinks this. I'm assuming he granted us electronics as a gift of appeasement, but I still couldn't keep my guard down. Even when a handful of his men were wiring everything up, most of us kept a close reign on them. The last time the Primarch's soldier's were left behind, Oerba was almost destroyed and Serah was kidnapped.

Thankfully, they left without and incident, but I still kept myself alert about the Primarch. As for the villagers, some things did change. For example, Vaan and Terra are apparently in a relationship. If Reks's outbursts were any indication. I asked her about it and she seemed plenty happy with her much younger lover. I was actually kind of glad Terra wasn't all by herself. And she didn't go through that 'honeymoon' phase whenever she was around him.

In fact, Vaan acted slightly more mature ever since the two became intimate, so it's safe to say that the two becoming an item did more good than give people headaches. Reks seemed plenty upset, obviously having had his eye on Terra, and is still in disbelief that she chose his younger brother instead of him.

Yuna finally healed out of her cast that she wore after having been shot when the Primarch's men attacked Oerba, Tidus wasn't completely useless and now was a Recess monitor for the kids. He taught them how to play sports and well, had fun with them.

Ruby is still living in Eden, since she's in that play. Rygdea's proud that she's becoming a little more well known. But that's only because she pranced the streets of Eden belting out how she knows the L'Cies. As for Squall, he's still not over the death of his wife, but despite his reserved nature, he does what he can for the village. Laguna is writing a book (loosely based around the L'Cies, believe it or not).

Cloud and Tifa's problems aren't completely gone away, but they are talking again, and even he moved out of Bartholomew's house and moved in back with Tifa. Though in seperate rooms, Squall and Laguna old room. Guess where the father and son now live?

Vera's house. She had it all to herself until then, and now she was forced to share with them. Though Vera and Laguna have yet to complain, Squall did enough for the both of them. Rygdea continues to live in his airship, even though he is over Ruby moving. I guess he prefers it there. Ever since we were able to get technology here on Gran Pulse, Rygdea has been calling her every night. The NORA members were well off. As well as the Lieutenant.

Sazh is now with his son, helping him after the poor six year old lost his sight. But Dajh seemed to have been come to terms with it faster than any of us did. I really did thing Chaos's defeat would let him see again, but I guess it was too much to hope for. Dajh is still the happy child he always was.

As for Snow and Serah, they are excited for the new baby. And that's all they've been able to talk about inbetween their mushy moments.

One interesting to note is that Morrigan, after having her baby from what I believe Yuna told me, had disappeared. Just gone. And nobody has gone out searching for the new mother. Maybe they just didn't care, couldn't really blame them, she wasn't exactly the nicest resident.

But still, Morrigan is one of the most suspicous people I ever met. For her to stay here then disappear like that doesn't sit well with me.

Neighter does this pink lacy dress I'm wearing. Yes, I am wearing a dress. I didn't exactly choose to wear a dress today, or this particular dress. Like usual it was a selection by Serah. It was actually one of Serah's dresses, that's why it was tight around my waist, bust, and hips and was barely able to cover my underwear.

I basically wasn't allowed to raise my arms or stretch otherwise everybody was going to get an eyeful of what was underneath the dress. I looked ridiculous, even with my hair straightened out and appearing longer than it was, my face heavy with make up.

So why did I look like this? Serah set me up on a date...with Reks.

"Serah, I really don't want to go." I complained. "And isn't he already with that Vera woman."

"That was just a fling." Serah explained to me, "it's called having romantic history." She said.

"I highly doubt they did anything romantic." More like screwed each other when they want it then proceeded to go about their day like they aren't even friends.

"If you're nervous, Claire, don't be. Terra and Vaan are double dating with you. Poor Terra had to manage her now short hair."

I had almost forgotten about the haircut I gave her while we were taking on Chaos's minions. Terra didn't seem to mind the short hair. In fact, she was growing to love it and would comment from time to time about why she never thought of cutting her hair this short before. Which is funny compared all the other girls cries on Terra losing her long curly hair. But Terra made her short hair work, pulling it in high ponytails and giggling everytime she felt it swing, or straightening it out and putting a rose in it.

"I'm not nervous. I just rather not date." I informed her. "And did you eat today?" I asked her, remembering her pregnancy.

She scrunched her face up when I mentioned it. "I was trying not to eat too much today, my stomach doesn't sit well."

"Serah, you need to eat everyday or you and the baby will get sick." I warned her.

"Don't change the subject Claire. Not this time. You'll like Reks, the two of you have alot in common, you're both soldiers, both have a younger sibling-"

"That's not really reasons you would want to date someone, I don't think."

"Claire, you have to start dating, your twenty one and never had a boyfriend or anything."

"I didn't have boyfriends but I once in the while..." I shook my head, Why was I telling my sister this?

"Claire, I just don't want you to be alone. I have Snow, and it's the most wonderful feeling to have somebody so close to you, someone you can rely on."

"Reks is that person?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Serah nodded, and when the door knocked she practically pushed me out the door, "It's him."

I opened the door and Reks was standing there with a gray button up dress shirt with brown slacks and dress shoes. He had roses and when he saw me his eyes widened. I narrowed mine. "Wow, you look great."

Ew, really!? I look like an eight year old church girl wearing her mother's makeup. Serah elbowed me, "Claire, say thank you." She warned me in a motherly tone.

"...thanks." I grumbled. Serah took the roses from Reks.

"I'll go put these in a vase, you two have fun. Pick it up, whenever you can Claire." She assured me as she went into her kitchen.

Reks offered a hand out to me. "Shall we?" He asked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and accepted his arm. It wasn't that I didn't like Reks, he was not that bad of a guy to talk to, but I wouldn't want to date eighter of the villagers. I wouldn't want to date at all. I just wasn't into it. Especially if I had to dress in my sister's ten year old costume to get the guy to accept me as a date.

**General POV**

As soon as Lightning left with Reks on her date, Bartholomew approached Serah's house, aware that both her sister and her fiance weren't home. He cleared his throat and even quickly gussied up before knocking on the door. It would be a lie if Bartholomew said that he didn't like Serah. He was becoming quickly fond of her, as most has. Serah just had that about her. And the Council leader found any excuse to 'check up on her'.

He thought it was weird at first, becoming this attached to a much younger woman (he's forty seven and she's eighteen), but he figured it was best to keep it a secret and just wait for his initial attraction to die down. Everybody's happy. His face lit up when Serah opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Estheim." She greeted with a warm smile, "come in."

Bartholomew did an awkward bow before entering Serah's home taking a seat where he usually did on the couch while Serah sat beside him. "How are you today, Serah?" He asked.

Serah sighed, "I felt naeseous most of the day, and Claire and Snow keep telling me to eat, but I just don't feel up to it."

"Well, they are right, Serah." Bartholomew told her, "you need to eat something."

"Or I'll get sick." She continued. "I just made dinner for Snow. I guess I can have a little of that."

"Just eat three bites." Bartholomew coaxed, "come on I'll help you." He stood on his feet and helped Serah up, walking into the kitchen where Serah's casserole sat on the counter. He took a fork and poked right into the meal.

"Mr. Estheim, can't I just get a small plate." She complained, feeling odd that she was eating just out the tray. She lectured Claire and Snow numerous times on doing that, it was one of her petpeeves. But now she was going to be fed this way by the Council leader.

"Say ah." He said, after he got some casserole on the fork. Serah felt kind of stupid when she opened her mouth and was fed like a baby in a highchair. "There you go, how is it?"

"It's good." She said. "Try some Mr. Estheim." She said, taking the fork from him and picking out a hearty piece of the casserole. Bartholomew's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Oh, I c-"

"Say ah!" She laughed already heading toward his mouth. Batholomew stared at the incoming fork, realizing he was about to share an indrect kiss with her. He opened his mouth and took a bite out of the casserole.

Then the door burst opened and Bartholomew jumped swallowing the casserole whole in a panic and having it stuck down his esophagus. "Mr. Estheim!" Serah exclaimed when Bartholomew began to choke.

Snow, who had only just entered, threw his trenchcoat on the floor and stomped over to Bartholomew and performed the heimlich manuever. Bartholomew spit back out the casserole onto the floor. Snow clamped the red faced Bartholomew's back, "You alright, sir?" he asked.

Bartholomew was completely humiliated. "Hm...I have to go." He quickly high tailed out of the house leaving Serah and Snow staring after the running man, bewildered.

"Poor guy must have been embarassed," Snow commented picking up the piece of casserole that was previously lodged into Bartholomew's throat.

After Snow threw the piece in the garbage, Serah curled up behind Snow's back. "Hey you, I missed you today." She whispered and Snow kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you too." Snow responded. "And you." He put a hand to Serah's slightly potruding stomach.

The two shared another kiss and Serah smiled against Snow's stubbled cheek. "Claire went on her date."

"She did?" Snow asked, pulling back a bit. "How do you think it's going?"

Serah curled up in Snow's arms. "Reks and Claire and perfect for each other. I'm sure they are having a great time."

**Lightning's POV**

It was honestly not that bad. I hate to admit it but, I assumed it was because I also had Terra there. Terra was already waiting at the bar/restaraunt with Vaan, dressed in a silk green and black dress with black heels, her short hair straightened out and giving out a almost silver spherical shape on her head. Vaan was dressed in some regular white dress shirt with green vest and black dress pants with shoes.

By the time we were all gathered at the table, we were laughing at Vaan and Reks's stories on when they were younger, Terra's tales about what the children in her class have been up to. It was more light hearted and soon I wasn't bothered by the fact I was on a date. It didn't even feel like a date. It just felt like a group of friends getting together and telling each other funny stories.

"I kind of wanted to keep it to myself," Vaan said, after I made a jab at his vest, "but you look like you should be carrying a withered basket wearing a ribbony hat sitting in a canoe." Terra giggled and even Reks laughed at that.

"You don't like the dress?" I asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Probably on someone like Marlene." Vaan continued.

"Next time you go on a date, let me pick out an outfit for you." Terra muttered into her drink.

"Hey, the dress looks great on her." Reks commented, and I suddenly was aware of his arm around me. "But I won't lie, I wouldn't mind seeing you in something a little more sexy. Like red." He purred.

"Terra pulls red off the best." I commented as I took a bite out of my spagetti.

"Really?" Terra said, eyes lighting up.

"I told you." Vaan whispered to her.

"Yeah. When you wore that red dress when I first met you." I finished, slurping up the spagetti noodle and wiping my face after the sauce slightly splattered.

"Aw," Terra cooed, "if I'd known you like it, I would have worn something like that."

"Well, we have plenty of time for that, don't we?" Vaan commented.

Terra grinned, nodding.

"I honestly don't care if you wear that tank top eighter, you look good in almost anything."

Reks coughed. "Flatterer!" he cleared his throat.

Vaan glared at his older brother as Terra just shook his head at him, still smiling. Vaan was the one who noticed her enter. "Uh oh."

I turned around and Vera was storming in our direction. "Reks!" She cried, standing in front of him, crossing her arms.

"Vera, what are you doing here?"

She scoffed, "Are you on a date? With her?"

Don't say anything.

"Well, I..." Reks tried to explain, but the three of us were not getting involved in Reks's affairs.

"What does she have that I don't, Reks?" She asked, leaning over him, making it obvious what exactly it was I had that she didn't.

It's called self respect.

"Look, I was just...on a date." Reks explained. He glanced over at me and I picked at my plate, waiting for them to come to a conclusion so I can go about my night. I heard Reks whisper something about meeting her at her house.

The rest of the dinner went on in silence, even though Vaan tried desperately to crack jokes to get us back in the mood, but Terra stopped him.

Reks walked me home. He walked in front of me while I stayed behind, shivering as the cold air kept hitting my legs and feet. My toes felt numb in the snow. When we arrived at the house, Reks had a nerve to try and kiss me.

I raised my hand up for a handshake. "It was fun, Reks." I informed him. "But I'd rather just remain as friends."

He glanced down at my hand in surprise, but then sighed and accepted it. "You're an awesome person. I wished things worked well between us." He then took his leave to go meet with Vera.

As soon as I entered the house I was ambushed by an almost three week old white baby wolfhound, as she jumped on my leg and started to lick. Hope exited the bathroom, having just had a shower from the way he was drying his wet hair with a towel. When he saw me I could of sworn he snorted in laughter upon seeing my ridiculous get up, but he quickly sobered. "Hey, Light." He greeted, "how was your date?'

I shook my head again, "It was going just fine." I commented, "until his girlfriend showed up at dinner."

"Aw," Hope said about to enter his room. Ever since Cloud moved out, Bartholomew, Hope, and I swapped rooms. I now had the room with the double bed in it for myself while the father and son had two seperate beds. It seemed only fair. "I'm sorry Light. Shower's avaliable if you want to..." he eyed my outfit once more with a humorous glint. "...get comfortable."

I rolled my eyes when he once again tried to hide his humor. "Hope, I know how weird I look in it."

He hissed, "yeah, it's just...not something _you_ would wear." He then entered his room. I quickly went into my own room to grab some pajamas and then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I practically ripped the tight and small lacy pink dress off from over my head and I was finally able to breathe and move again. I stripped the rest of the way down naked and entered the shower.

I had to work extremely hard to get the caked up make up off my face, and I cursed at not having done that before I got in so I had a mirror. Oh well, if I missed some stuff I could get that after I cleaned up. Once that was done I checked myself in the mirror and cringed at my swollen blackish racoon eyes and stained pinks lips. This was going to stay for a few days.

It was like somebody painted my face with permaneant marker or something. I got changed into a comfortable pink spagetti strap v-neck with pink pajama bottoms. Now that the dreaded date was over and done with, I could get my mind back onto what I had planned to do next.

Which admitedly was wondering the whereabouts of Morrigan. Nobody has thought about looking for her, but that doesn't mean I had to sit by and wait for something to happen. The woman was definitely up to something. I've only been able to mention it a few times. Mostly to the other L'Cies. But Sazh had to stay with Dajh for a while. After being gone for so long when we went after Chaos.

I've spoken about it mostly with Snow, but he refuses to embark on any other quests, especially now that he knows he's going to be a father. He has already adopted the good husband/good father persona, and Serah has been attending fewer classes because of the pregnancy (which meant Laguna had to fill in alot). She usually stayed at home and watched television, had friends come over, or I would stop by and we would talk or watch television together.

We mostly ended up talking about the baby. But it seems the only person who would possibly come on this search with me is Hope. The two of us pretty much were partners. While Snow and Sazh had people depending on them, Hope was mostly the dependant one in his equation, but he was always the first to volunteer to come along to anything.

At first I was hesitant on bring Hope _too_ much,, knowing this never pleased Bartholomew. But it seems Bartholomew was getting over the idea. In fact, he seemed alittle to preoccuipied with other things to really care anymore.

So when Hope stopped by my room, I told him what I had planned to do tommorrow. "You're leaving tommorrow?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, since I was curled up on my corner of the bed, leaning my head against the wall, my legs criss crossed underneath me.

"I know it's only been a few days." I told him, "but the longer I wait the more anxious I get. Does nobody else think Morrigan is being a bit suspicous."

"Suspicous, suspicous." Hope muttered, a little quirk he picked up from Gadot. "She's a L'Cie remember?" he refreshed my memory, probably having gained information from his dad, "She made a deal with a Fal'Cie on Gran Pulse in exchange for her brand to stop progressing, she has this baby."

I rose an eyebrow at him, "why?" I asked. "What's so special about the baby?"

"Well, she was born probably around the same time we killed Chaos."

"You're not thinking that the baby is like a reincarnation of Chaos or something?" I asked.

He shrugged, tucking his legs underneath him. "Maybe...I don't know. Morrigan is a mystery all right. But where would we even search? We can't travel all over Gran Pulse." he explained.

"There are a few possible places where she could be." I told him. "It has something to do with the Fal'Cie that branded her, I'm sure of it."

"You think she went to see it." Hope stated.

"Wouldn't you?" I tried to explained. "Her task is done, and she's expecting compensation. Maybe she'll give up her baby to the fal'cie in exchange for time."

"Sacrifice a baby?" Hope questioned. "That doesn't sound like Morrigan. She seemed to greatly care for...what did she name her, 'Urthemiel'?"

Hope did have a point there. I couldn't count how many times I saw Morrigan rub her belly with a strangely serene smile even for her, how she would talk to Urthemiel in a playful tone, even one time openly wishing that she would be a good enough mother for her. Those don't sound like a words of somebody who was ready to give up her baby, or was even planning on doing so. "We have to look into this. But who do we bring? Sazh and Snow aren't going."

"Snow's not going?" Hope asked. "I understand Sazh, but Snow?"

"Serah's pregnant." I told him, "he can't leave her alone. I was thinking of bringing Terra. She's a L'cie, and her magic could make up for it."

"Maybe Cloud or Squall would come." Hope added.

I groaned a bit, "No, she'd probably want Vaan to come with. He's not a bad fighter, but...whatever. I'm not picky. And I doubt Cloud or Squall give a damn about Morrigan."

"Most nobody does it seems." Hope commented. The door to my room then swung open and a stressed out Bartholomew poked his head in.

"Hey! Hope." He almost barked. "What are you doing in here bothering Sergeant Farron." he scolded.

"It's okay, Mr. Estheim." I told him, respectfully, "your son and I were simply talking."

"Dad, you don't mind if Light and I leave tommorrow."

Bartholomew's eyes furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"We're searching for Morrigan." I explained to Bartholomew. "I'm not expecting to bring her back, but she is up to something, and I want to know what it is."

Bartholomew stared back at me blankly, and I at first thought the man was sick. He then nodded tiredly, pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. "Very well, then." he sighed. "Hope, go to bed, and stop bothering the Sergeant."

The silver haired teen bid me a goodnight and exited the room, Bartholomew closing it behind them leaving me alone in the room. I then heard Bartholomew say some irritable grumbles to Hope as the two entered their own bedroom, probably continuing to scold his son for "disturbing me".

Honestly, I don't know where Bartholomew got the idea that I was bothered by Hope's prescence. Probably at first, but he's always with me now. I have yet to get tired of him. And it wasn't like he was underneath my tail all day. So I couldn't feel like he was overly attached. But for quite some time, since we got back to Oerba, Bartholomew seemed on edge about me.

I couldn't quite place my finger on what it could be yet.

**AN: So yeah, not the most exciting chapter I've written, especially for the first chapter in this arc, but I promise the next chapters will be much more interesting.**


	2. Poison in Veins and Birthday Parties

After the Fall: Extended Progression

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, Blood, and Gore.**

Lightning's POV

Before I left for the Sullya Springs - our first destination - I stopped by Serah's house to check up on her and let her know I was leaving. I was surprised to see Sazh there as well with Dajh. "Hey, Soldiergirl," Sazh greeted.

Dajh reached his arm out for me to pull him into a hug, since he wasn't quite ready to bolt out and run for a hug yet. Serah smiled and Snow patted me on the back. "I stopped by to let you all know that Hope and I along with Vaan and Terra are leaving to look for Morrigan."

"So you're actually going?" Snow said.

Serah stared up at me in confusion. "You're looking for Morrigan?" She asked. "Why? I thought you said she was trouble?"

"She is." I replied. "Which is why I have to find her and figure out what her deal is. If we let her loose, who knows what could possibly happen." I explained.

Serah didn't seem too happy of the thought Morrigan coming back. Morrigan didn't like Serah, or anyone for that matter, but it would have been no surprise that Serah was beginning to dislike the woman as well. Serah never attempted to get friendly with people who were mean to her. Which makes sense.

"But why are you bringing Hope?" She asked.

"I need a healer." I explained quickly. Snow and Sazh nodded right away, but for some reason Serah seemed perplexed. I guess she didn't quite understand the extent of our powers. She never really saw us in battle.

"Who's going to teach if you're taking Terra with you?" Serah asked.

"I'm sure Laguna can handle all those kids." Sazh said but none of us looked convinced.

But I was not about to leave Terra, her L'Cie powers could be a great asset to us.

"I'll see you guys off." Sazh said, picking Dajh up and hoisting him on top of his shoulders. Serah smiled up at me almost sadly.

"Be careful, Claire." She made me promise, as I bent over for a hug.

"I'll be fine, Serah. You worry too much." I told her. "I wished you two could come." I voiced.

Sazh just smiled at me and Snow shyly glanced in my direction. "I wished we could help." Snow admitted. "But we're needed here. And I want to be there for Serah." He sat beside his future wife and took her hand.

I nodded and exited the house, Sazh following me out. "Are you planning on bringing her back?" Sazh asked me as I saw Hope exiting Vaan and Terra's house, following behind along with Reks.

"I don't know, Sazh." I admitted. "I have no idea what Morrigan's deal is. What she wants, what she's doing. I was just hoping we're lucky enough to get some answers."

"I hear you." Sazh commented.

"Is Morrigan a bad guy?" Dajh asked innocently.

"We don't know, Dajh." Sazh told his son.

"But, Morrigan was nice to me and the kids. Even though she said she hates kid." Dajh added.

I approached the trio I was leaving with and Terra and Vaan waved at Sazh and I, while Terra squeezed Dajh's arm reassuringly. "How are you today, Dajh?" She asked him.

"I'm good, Ms. Branford." He replied.

"You ready to go?" Vaan asked.

"You are all so lucky." Reks complained. "How come you didn't invite me to go hunting for the witch?"

"Because you say stuff like hunting the witch." I replied. "And don't you want to stay with your buddy Vera?"

He scrunched his nose up in unamusement. "Are you still bothered by that? We're not serious."

"Oh...no." I said, "I'm not interested in you. Not at all."

"I think we should make our way now." Hope explained. "It could take us a few days."

"Behave yourself, Reks." Terra lectured.

"No promises."

"Take care of yourselves out there!" Sazh called out to us as we made our way to our first destination.

**General POV**

After Lightning left, Serah asked Snow, "did you really rather go on this hunt with Lightning than stay here with me?"

Snow glanced down at his fiance in surprise at the question. He hesitated at first. "No...I'd rather be with you, babe."

Serah just stared at Snow like she didn't believe him. "It took you some time to think about it." She pointed out.

"It's not cause...you just...caught me off guard."

Sazh bursted into the house, setting Dajh down. "Hey, they left!"

"Why would a question like that catch you off guard?" Serah asked, ignoring Sazh's entrance.

"It's just-" Snow was cut off by Serah.

"What, you don't think I noticed that you were obviously itching to leave me behind on one of your adventures?"

Snow was stumped. What the hell was wrong was Serah?

The only one who knew what was wrong with Serah in this room was Sazh. Serah was definitely pregnant, if you didn't see the bulge of stomach now, then it was definitely her mood swings. Sazh felt bad for not warning the large man of what to expect when their significant other is having your child. Deja had been hell when she was pregnant with Dajh.

"I stayed behind with you, didn't I?" Snow retorted.

Sazh grunted blatantly loud, signaling Snow that he said the wrong thing. Serah's eyes flared in anger that almost reminded Snow of Lightning. "What, is staying behind with me a chore now! Do you not like being around me? Would you rather be with my sister and the fourteen year old-" Serah hoisted herself up and ran to the bedroom closing the door behind her as she cried.

Snow sat in shock and stared at Sazh, who was just fighting back a knowing smile, while Dajh stood awkwardly beside Snow, not quite understanding what brought Serah to an emotional wreck. "What the hell just happened?" Snow exclaimed, seriously dumbfounded.

Lightning's POV

After an hour of walking, we made it to a set of springs. It was pretty humid here, so all of us shedded our coats and wrapped them around our waists. Leaving me in my usual sleeveless turtleneck, zipper zipped down half way revealing my L'Cie brand, Hope was in his black t-shirt, Terra in her red tank top.

And Vaan was straight up shirtless.

This of course distracted the thirty four year old teacher, who was now in an intimate relationhip with the younger man. It wasn't like the woman had never seen him shirtless before, but I guess...you know I don't even want to think about it. Eventually Terra ran ahead to Vaan and the couple broke away from us to probably have some one on one time.

I didn't let it bother me, and instead followed closely behind Hope, who was admiring the beauty of the springs. Without the Fal'Cie Bismark here, it was relatively safe, and we didn't have to worry about going in a single file across the springs. Rocks appeared throughout the springs, giving more freedom to anyone walking it.

Hope hopped onto one of them and I was about to yell at him to get back, but then some weird steam erupted up from the water around where Hope was standing. When it went away Hope laughed. "Ooh, that was so fun!" he exclaimed.

I sighed, "Are you alright though?" I asked him, hoping he didn't get himself burned.

"I'm fine, Light." He told me, hopping away further, the steam surrounding him again.

"How did you do that?" Vaan asked, breaking away from the conversation he was having with Terra.

"I don't know." Hope admitted, having to yell since he was a ways away. "It looks like there is a shortcut inbetween these canyons that leads to the Taejin's Tower."

"You think a Fal'Cie resides there?" Terra yelled towards Hope. "But I thought all the fal'cies are gone?"

"Not all." I told her. "When we went to look for survivors in Cocoon, my team came across this volcanic fal'cie. I don't think they are all gone. Some are still alive, or are momentarily brought to life. I don't know." I trailed off.

"We might get there faster if we go that way." Vaan pointed out, hopping over to where Hope originally was, the steam surrounding him.

I followed suit, but Terra was hesitant. "Wait," she said, after I made the first hop. I couldn't see her too well past all the steam. "What if it's dangerous inbetween the canyons. Anything could be lurking in these waters."

Hope was way ahead, already inside the canyons. "But if we go all the way around," he shouted, and I could barely hear him, "than it will take us forever to get to the Tower."

"What he say?" Terra called out to me, far behind.

"He said it will take longer if we went the original route." I explained. "And he's right, Morrigan would have moved on by the time we get there probably. She may have used this route herself. Or forged it."

"She is a weak woman carrying around a baby and a tree branch." Terra pointed out. "I don't think she could go that far. Oh, wait, you said she was a L'Cie. Wait a minute, I could easily fly all of us over the canyon and to the tower."

"I think we should save our Eidolons for emergencies. They get dismissed at the worse possible times otherwise." I explained, hopping ahead catching up to Vaan.

Hope was _way_ ahead of us. He turned around and yelled: "**You guys are so slow!**"

"Terra," Vaan teased, "you're a rotten egg."

"Well my apologies, I was just stating an obvious source of transportation-Light! Wait, slow down!"

I hopped onto Vaan's rock, causing him to fall over into the water. I kept going as Hope laughed at the older man's expense. Terra hid back a laugh of her own, but it was no use, "Are you okay, Vaan?" She asked inbetween chuckles.

Vaan resurfaced and spit up the murky in disgust. "Hm...that was nasty."

Hope was doubling back so he could see Vaan and the both of us laughed at him while Terra was still cackling. "Here," she held a hand out, "I'll help you up."

Hope called out, "wait Terra don-"but it was too late because Vaan pulled Terra into the water with him and she screamed.

I was grinning so wide at the spectacle in front of us. Terra resurfaced up, her high ponytail having come undone, and her short curly hair was now weighed down over her eyes as well as her tank top. She spit the water in Vaan's face coughing and splashed him. "You asshole!" she screamed at him, but was laughing anyway.

"Be careful you guys." I told them as the steam started up again and they were caught in the blast. Terra screamed and swam out of the line of fire wide eyed but giggling. "That was hot!" She belted out.

Vaan whimpered when the steam settled. "I'm gettin' outta here." He swam over to the stone behind us and Terra clambered up behind him.

"You're next!" Terra theatened.

"Run Hope!" I told him as we began to hop ahead as the couple behind us chased us down. But it became more of a competition as to who ran the fastest between Hope and I, as we tried to avoid their tackle. I was close to being it, so I grabbed Hope's arm and 'sacrificed' him to the pursuing pair and ran ahead.

He was about to fall in the water but he grabbed my arm and we both fell in. This water was absolutely filthy. When I resurfaced I could hear Vaan and Terra cheering as they highfived each other. "I can't believe you used me as bait!" Hope accused.

"Shut up, Hope." I said, "we both fell in didn't we?"

"Let's go before they get out!" Vaan told his girlfriend and they ran ahead as we forced ourselves out of the water and chased them.

**General POV**

Sazh and Dajh were at their airship, the older man watching Maqui tune up and check the airship. Dajh was sitting quietly in the pilot seat, Chocolina tweeting in his hands like she was actually talking to the six year old.

"How have you been, Maqui?" Sazh asked the teenager.

"I've been good." He replied, still focused on the task at hand.

The dark skinned man leaned against the entryway, weaving his fingers together like he was about to say something very important. Maqui noticed this but din't make a move to stop. "A little chocobo told me that you had just turned eighteen." He said.

Maqui stopped, and stared at Sazh with his goggles still over his eyes, but his mouth were open in surprise.

"When was your birthday?" Dajh asked.

Maqui pushed the goggles on the top of his head, looking quite sheepish. "Last week." He admitted.

"During the time we were looking for Chaos?" Sazh exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The blonde shyly shoved his hands in his pockets, despite how dirty they were from the cleaning he did much earliar. "Because, we were all too preoccupied with catching Chaos...and well, I never thought birthdays were a big deal. Who told you, anyway?"

"A certain blue haired fashion loving boy." Sazh smirked.

"Yuj told you. Huh, I thought it would have been Snow." Maqui muttered to himself.

"He don't know nothing right now. Not with Serah here." Sazh laughed. He clapped the eighteen year old on the back. "Come on, let's go talk to Lebreau on getting you a cake."

"No." Maqui said.

"Why not?"

Maqui laughed to himself. "Uh...Lebreau's good at cooking...just not baking."

Sazh rose his eyebrows at this. "Really? How can someone be good at cooking but not at baking?"

"She doesn't like sweets. So she always tries to put food in her baked goods. We told her she's not allowed to bake anything. Ever."

Dajh blew his breath dramaticaly, "Thanks for warning me." The six year old said in relief and Sazh and Maqui chuckled.

"So who's a good baker in Oerba?" Sazh asked.

Maqui blushed slightly and looked away. "Well, I know Serah bakes good cakes. But she's pregnant and I don't want to bother her."

"You right." Sazh then thought long and hard about any faces that looked like they could possibly be bakers. "Maybe Yuna?" Sazh asked.

"She's probably busy." Maqui responded.

"I'll be right back." Sazh said. "Dajh, you stay here with Maqui." The dark skinned man walked ahead and began asking around if anyone knew how to bake.

He was surprised at who he discovered had the talent.

Lieutenant Amodar entered the bar/restaraunt, having gotten permission from Lebreau (who was taken aback by the fact nobody liked her sweets, if she could even call them that) to use the kitchen for the task. The large man wrapped the butterfly apron that was Lebreau's around his roundish body and Lebreau prayed he wouldn't tear it.

Surprisingly it fit around his stature, and he was ready to bake Maqui's eighteenth birthday cake.

Sazh and Lebreau watched him in facination and envy. (Take a guess on who felt what). And while he baked, he offered tips on how to make the cake taste better. It was actually kind of funny because he spoke of it as if he's giving military strategies. "Take all your ingredients out before you get started. Leave them out for at east ten minutes so all the ingredients thaw out and/or are all at room temperature."

About mixing, "before you add dry ingredients to wet ingredients, mix the dry ones in a seperate bowl."

Baking, "Layer the cakes seperate, in seperate pans, all at the same time. It cooks evenly and it won't explode in your oven."

Then when he took the cakes out, "Leave them to cool for twenty minutes before taking them out of the pans. It's still cooking, believe it or not, and if you try taking them out too early, the cakes will be mushy and stick to the pans. It'll be hard to frost it that way too."

Lebreau just stared with a pout on her face. Amodar smirked at her, handing her a tub of frosting. "You can frost it, girl."

She sighed and accepted the tub, staring at it with a wrinkled nose. "That's...alot of icing. Why is it pink like that?"

"It's strawberry icing." Sazh pointed out.

"No," Lebreau replied, "strawberries are fruity and refreshing. I bet if I taste it, my teeth are going to cry."

"You have bad teeth, chef?" Sazh asked.

Lebreau snorted at the nickname Sazh gave her, "No. I have great teeth. See?" She smiled wide showing all her perfect pearly white teeth.

Sazh whistled, impressed. "Wow, you should take pride in those."

Lebreau clicked her tongue, "Oh, I do. They are my best feature. And before you make a smart comment, yes, my legs are fantastic too. But anyone, believe it or not, can have good legs."

Sazh raised his arms up in a mock defensive position, "Excuse me," he teased.

**Lightning's POV**

Hope and I were still ahead of Vaan and Terra, finally having stopped playing the stupid game of throwing each other into the water. Especially after Vaan and Terra almost got burned twice and...well, the water wasn't the cleanest thing...and we were beginning to wreak of it.

It was getting late though, and we were almost across, which means we were about to come across Taejin's Tower. I had decided that we should camp out before we enter the tower. Save our energy.

Our peaceful walk was interupted by the sound of bubbling in the water. I stopped Hope from walking as I watched the water continue to bubble. "Don't tell me that's bismark?" I asked. But instead a lobo shot out of the water and attacked Hope, throwing him into the water.

Vaan saw this and jumped in after him. I was about to follow suit when two lobos were running behind Terra. She ran faster and the two of us were forced to run away from the incoming lobos. I had to duck as another launched my way.

Vaan and Hope didn't resurface yet. And I was beginning to get worried. I enhanced my gunblade with lightning magic and Terra did the same with her sword. We jumped at the lightning meeting with water.

Stupid idea, but what else could we do, our friends were in danger. When a lobo came for Terra, she stabbed it through the mouth and electricuted it, killing it immedietly. Another lobo was coming the opposite way as well as the lobos originally after Terra and I blitzed, careful not to hit Terra.

I switched to gun mode and shot the lobos swimming out towards us. "Where's Vaan and Hope?" Terra exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I barked. Terra and I were back to back, keeping our blades out, waiting for eighter Vaan or Hope to resurface. I was surprised to see Hope this time helping Vaan out, and that was when I saw that the man was bleeding.

"Vaan!" Terra exclaimed. Pulling Vaan out of the water.

A lobo was heading for Hope and I stabbed it as Hope clambered back onto one of the rocks. "We have to get out of here." Terra told me, as a bleeding and delirious Vaan was leaning over Terra. He then coughed on her, green stuff spewing out.

He was poisoned. Hope tried to cast an esuna on him, but it didn't do much and the lobos were still approaching our way. Terra reached into her chest, pulling out her clear flower shaped crystal. "Valefor." She whispered, smashing it onto the ground. The lights glowed around us and the clouds moved as Valefor swooped in.

He waited patiently as we helped Vaan onto the back of Valefor, and we climbed on after him.

**General POV**

It was late at night when Sazh told Bartholomew to summon all of Maqui's friends to the bar/restaraunt for Maqui's belated birthday. Since it was on such short notice, Gadot and Yuj couldn't really go all out for the decorations, and Lebreau had to make Tifa help her cook all the food for the birthday dinner.

"Man, kind of sucks that Terra and the others couldn't make it." Reks commented as he tried to eat before the food was served. Tifa smacked his arms away making the man wince.

"He's comin', y'all." Rygdea said as he ran back to the bar/restaraunt. Cloud and Squall closed all the windows while everyone else hid. Maqui entered the bar/restaraunt, with Dajh leading the way.

Everyone jumped out. "Surprise!" They cheered, jumping out of their hiding places.

Maqui's goggles dropped over his eyes in surprise. "Wow, I knew you were baking me a cake, but I didn't know you were throwing me a party." He said.

"Everyone came!" Tidus pointed out. "Well, except for Terra, Vaan, Lightning, and Hope, since they went out for Morrigan."

Vera huffed, "How rude of them."

"Hey," Reks defended them. "They didn't know we were doing this." He explained to her.

Maqui looked around. "Where's Snow? And Serah?"

Bartholomew looked around after he asked. "I thought I invited them."

Maqui sighed a bit that his leader and his fiance' didn't make the time for his birthday while everyone else did. But he was sure that it was because something came up. They were probably busy.

Meanwhile, at Snow and Serah's house, the two soon to be married couple have spent the whole day at home. Snow laid in bed, Serah curled up on his chest. "This is so romantic." She said. "Just you and me."

"Yeah." Snow replied. He then began to sit back up and then saw alot of people hanging out at the bar/restaraunt. It has become a hangout spot in Oerba, but it was like everyone in the village was there. He then heard music blaring.

Serah whimpered. "Why is it so loud?"

"I think it's a party." He glanced down at his wife, curled in within himself. "Let's go check it out."

Serah glanced up at her fiance. "Uh, okay. Let me get dressed first."

**Lightning's POV**

We landed just outside the Taejin's Tower, out of the lobos reach. It seemed we lost them. Terra dragged her boyfriend off of Valefor and laid him down flat. I saw where the lobo bit him on his neck. Vaan was beginning to squirm and arch his back as the poison was beginning to spread.

Hope took over from here as I held Terra in my arms in comfort. Hope took Vaan from eighter side of his head as he was beginning to shake violently. "Breathe, Vaan. Terra, help me keep him still." He told her.

She crawled over to them and grasped Vaan's shoulders, keeping him from turning over. Hope continued to speak. "Vaan, look at Terra. Look her in the eyes. Try to keep calm. And breathe."

Vaan was following Hope's instructions, eyes streaming from the corners of his eyes from the pain as he stared deep into Terra's eyes. He breathed through his mouth trying to steady himself. "Terra, go around so you're by the top of his head. I need to elevate his head a bit so I can see the bite."

Terra did this silently and lifted Vaan's head back so the bite, dripping with blood and poison oozed out. Vaan cringed and sputtered, but still kept himself in control. Hope removed his gloves, realizing the wound was too big for esuna. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a survival knife.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" I asked him, feeling my own heart race as Hope was about to physically remove the poison without casting magic.

"What other choice do we have, Light?" Hope told me. "You might want to hold him down as well."

Terra glanced over at me, her expression blank. I held Vaan's stomach down. Hope let out a shaky breath and Terra and I mimicked him. "Here we go." He said.

He inserted the knife and Vaan began to scream and fight against all three of us. Terra called out to Vaan while I just made sure he didn't squirm too much so Hope would mess up.

Vaan's scream could be heard throughout Sulyya Springs.

**General POV**

Snow and Serah entered the bar/restaraunt and was surprised to see all of their friends there, dancing and having a good time. "What's going on?" Serah asked Yuna.

"It's Maqui's birthday party." She answered.

"Birthday?" Snow said. "But his birthday..." his eyes then widened. "Oh Etro! I forgot his birthday!"

"It's today?" Serah asked her fiance.

"Last week." Snow said, face palming. "I can't believe I forgot. I gotta make it up to him." he looked around for the blonde and forgetting about Serah ran ahead to apologize.

Serah watched Snow run off, taken aback at how qucikly he forgotten about her.

Maqui was receiving a toast from Gadot. When the tanned man saw Snow make his way towards his table, Maqui lit up in happiness that he finally made it. "Boss." Gadot greeted. "We thought you weren't gonna show."

"I'm so sorry, Maqui." Snow apologized. "I've forgotten all about your birthday." He admitted.

Maqui shook his head. "That's okay. We were busy. I didn't want to bother anybody when we were trying to save Cocoon, you know."

"But, I am usually the one who remembers your birthday." Snow told him.

"You are?" Maqui said.

"Month One, Day Nineteen." Snow told him.

Maqui's eyes widened. "You do remember. Wow..." He took a gulp of his birthday shot, wincing after he did so.

"You think this is bad, wait til you twenty one." Yuj teased, referring to the alcohol.

"Can't wait..." Maqui continued to cringe and everyone laughed.

"Hold on, I gotta make a toast." Snow said, itching to speak publicly.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Maqui saw Snow run ahead. "-okay, go ahead."

Yuj and Gadot laughed at Snow's antics. "That's our boss." Gadot laughed.

Maqui then caught sight of Serah in a deep conversation with Yuna, Tifa, and Vera. The music cut off and Snow was standing on the bar counter. Tifa was pissed. "Hey! Get off of there!" She yelled at him.

"Snow!" Serah exclaimed, wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on a sec, babe." Snow said. "Could I get a microphone? No microphone? Okay, I'll just improvise."

"What the hell is this fool doin'?" Sazh asked as Dajh laughed on his father's shoulders.

"Hey, everyone." Snow greeted, about to give a speech. "I'm Snow, the leader of NORA. And we are all here today to celebrate Maqui's eighteenth birthday. Well, belated birthday. It passed and none of us acknowleged it."

"But we are now!" Dajh yelled.

Snow grinned at Dajh's response. "Yeah, we are now. And this...seeing how everyone pitched in to let Maqui know that we didn't forget about him, it...it makes me realize. We are more than just a group of survivors trying to get by on life. We started off as strangers. Some of us, thought that our loved ones were dead, and we brought them back. But when we got to Oerba...we became so much more. We became a family. We built our own community. We have stores, restaraunts, a council. And I like that you guys did this for my boy Maqui. The little blonde guy with the goggles over there who's blushing like mad. It's his eighteenth birthday. Which means he is a man now."

During Snow's speech, Serah felt sick and ran outside to throw up. Snow didn't notice this, and the only one who came out to help her was Yuna. "Come on, dear. Let's get you home." Yuna told her, leading her to her house.

Snow finally finished his speech, and snatched a glass of beer and chugged it down as mostly everyone applauded. "Now let's get back to the party!" Snow hopped back down as the music started off again and began dancing like a party animal with Yuj.

**Outside Taejin's Tower**

Terra watched Vaan's finally steady breaths, long after Hope was able to suck the blood out. She would be forever grateful to the fourteen year old for saving his life. As Terra watched her lover finally rest, she suddenly felt like her heart was being squeezed mercilessly. How close he was to death was just now beginning to hit her.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried with all her might to not cry. Vaan decided now to open his eyes and saw the thrity four year old crying. "Terra..." He said in surprise. She began to wipe the tears from her eyes, covering her face as she did so.

"I thought you were going to die." She whimpered, her throat feeling thick. "I-I thought you...were...I was going to lose you..."

Vaan reached out and took Terra's hand. She smiled at the gesture and laid down so her head was resting on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Terra." He promised her. "I promise."

"How would you know? Any of us could die. Nobody is exempt from death."

**Lightning's POV**

I was standing beside the Tower, cleaning my blade. In fact, I was teaching Hope how to clean his own blade, since it was so caked up in blood and other unwanted gunk. It took a bit more time on his just because it was so filthy.

Now Hope and I were standing in a companionable silence, but I noticed his eyebrows scrunched up in serious concentration. Something was bothering him. "Hope, don't blame yourself for what happened to Vaan." I told him.

"He wouldn't have gotten bit by that lobo if I hadn't gotten my useless self attacked by a lobo. Vaan wouldn't have gotten himself bit trying to rescue me."

I approached him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" he whined, reaching for the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"Stop calling yourself useless." I told him. "If you were useless, you wouldn't have saved him from the poison that is 'supposedly' your fault. If you were useless, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me in search of Morrigan. If you were useless, I wouldn't have gotten you that boomerblade and spend my freetime teaching you how to use it."

Hope stared up at me in surprise then glanced down at his boomerblade. "Sorry." He muttered.

I sighed, poking his forhead. "I understand you feel guilty. But right now you're even."

"It's not about getting even, Light." Hope tried to argue back. I didn't answer him, signaling him that I was ending the conversation.

"Tommorrow, we're going inside the tower, try curing Vaan so he's better in the morning." I told him.

"You think a Fal'Cie's inside?" Hope asked. "Morrigan's fal'Cie."

"If we're lucky, we find Morrigan herself." I said.

**AN: Instead of the months being named January, February, etc. the months are just the stanadard month one, month two. Before Cocoon's fall there was a thirteenth month and a thirteenth hour. (This was mentioned in Chapter 3 of Chaos in the Cosmos)**


	3. Flemeth's Role

After the Fall: Extended Progression

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**Lightning's POV**

I woke up at the sound of my companions talking. I was surprised that I was the last person to wake up, usually the first person to. My clothes cracked, drying throughout the night after going through the Sulyya Springs. The smell of the revolting waters reached my nose and I snorted as it hit me.

Terra was passing out rations and when she saw I was awake she smiled, approaching me. Vaan was sitting up now, cross legged. His movements were sluggish and slow, as expected of a man who was just poisoned, but he seemed alot better than he was yesterday.

"Hey Vaan," I greeted him, standing on my feet and walking over to the blonde man now eating carefully. "How are you feeling?"

He swallowed painfully. "I've been better..." he admitted. "But I can go on."

"Try not to overstrain yourself." Hope assured him. "Do you want us to get going now or..."

"Yeah." I said. "Let's get moving."

The four of us approached the Tower, the towering spire just as I remember it. "What is the Taejin's Tower?" Vaan asked.

"It was built by the Fal'Cies over five hundred years ago." Terra explained. "Nobody knows exactly what it was built for."

"Look at the broken piece." Hope pointed out, "It was once so high it must have touched the sky."

"But the weight of it caused the peak to break off and collapse." Terra finished.

"The Fal'Cie, Dahaka once resided within." I added.

"You think it's Morrigan's Fal'Cie." Vaan said.

"It would make a little bit of sense." Hope said.

"You don't think it's dangerous do you?" Terra asked as we were close to entering the building. "What do you think Dahaka would do?"

I glanced back at Vaan. He was still human. If Dahaka could, it could brand Vaan. "Vaan, stay close, and don't draw attention to yourself." I told him.

"I'll try." He said.

Terra went in first through the mysterious and almost uninviting entryway of the Tower. Hope followed after then me, then Vaan. It was pitch black inside. Terra's finger ignited with fire magic and I sparked up lightning magic and we manually lit up the hallways. "Whoa..." Vaan said in awe.

We continued to walk down the now lit pathway of the Taejin Tower, I glanced back noticing Vaan too engrossed in the place he wasn't following. "Vaan!" I called out to him. He scurried close to us, almost like a child at a supermarket.

"It feels so...empty." Hope commented. "You sure the Fal'Cie is alive?"

"If he was the power would have been on." Terra added. "Unless he's asleep or something."

"No you're right." I commented, keeping my hand steady on the hilt of my blade as I kept my eyes peered and my senses alert. "It does appear the Fal'cie is no longer within the Tower."

We all stopped walking at the same time and I heard Vaan bump into Hope, the teenager shushed him. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vaan asked and we shushed him again. We stayed still, slowly drawing our blades. Terra and I kept our eyes in front while Hope and Vaan checked the back. "What is it?" Vaan asked again.

"We're being watched." I answered.

The blonde man's eyes widened. "Watched?" he whispered. We stayed silent, listening out for any movements.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"By what?" He continued, seeming exasperated, "the wall?"

"What if something's waiting for us." Terra whispered.

I switched my blade to gun mode and took point. Everyone else followed my lead. When we got to where the statues once stood, I gestured for Hope to go to the right with me while Vaan and Terra hid on the left side of the wall.

Hope and Terra peered around the corners, checking for any sign of danger. "No danger on my side." Terra answered. "You?"

"I don't sense any danger." Hope pointed out. "I think the coast is clear." We exited cover and entered the main room. The room where the statues were once standing. Now all that were left were the walls that once surrounded them. It was dark. No power.

"This place is totally cool." Vaan commented, walking backwards to see the area. "I never thought I'd see something this impressive on Gran Pulse. I assumed most everything was just trees, plains, and cliffs. Did not alot of people live on Gran Pulse?"

"The pulsians were wiped out during the War of Transgression." Terra explained to her lover. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "By Cocoonians."

Vaan paused for a moment. "Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets in an awkward fashion. "That really sucks. But, how can our planet wipe out such a big world. I mean, do we even know how big Gran Pulse is? It's not like we have a map or even traveled as far. For all we know, there could be villages that are still living to this day. Hell, even towns."

I crossed my arms in consideration. What Vaan said actually did make sense. We haven't went as far past Oerba until Hope, Sazh, and I went on that stupid Chocobo hunt. And even so, it seemed like there were so much we haven not seen. When I climbed the tree I saw how far Gran Pulse was.

But I wouldn't trust going out so far. What if we encounter actual natives who try to drive us out of their home. Or worse. Anything could happen. Anyone could still be scattered around living in camps, villages, towns...maybe a city.

But I didn't have time to contemplate on something so right now. I approached where the statue from long ago once stood. And below my feet was a slot. Terra followed my gaze and drew her sword. She experimentaly enhanced her rapier with lightning magic then struck her weapon into the crack and dragged it across.

It glowed and all the lights lit up. I heard Vaan and Hope gasp behind me as the power was turned back on and the walls spun. "What's happening?" Vaan asked.

"The power's back on?" Hope added.

The walls halted and our source of transportation arrived on cue. "How did you know what to do?" I asked Terra.

She pulled her sword back out and shrugged. "Don't know. I just was trying it out." She admitted. She sheathed her weapon and approached our transportation. "Is this the only way up?"

"Yes." I answered.

She examined the machinery for a few moments before nodding her head in confirmation. "Alright then, let's go." The four of us boarded on.

**General POV**

"Hey. Hey! Trenchcoat!" Snow felt a jab on his side. "Get up man, you look a mess."

The large man opened his eyes groggily from the floor and burped. Sazh, who was the one to wake him up grunted in disgust and took a few steps back. "Damn, man, you wreek."

Snow sat up, face blotchy and pink, his beard thickened and his bandana missing. He grabbed his head and winced. "Whew...I have such a headache."

Sazh laughed, but it sounded more like a huff. "Snow, it's been a long time since you've gone through a hangover." He joked. "Get some water and clean yourself up before you go home. Serah will be traumatized if she sees you like this."

Upon mentioning of Serah, Snow jumped up and almost stepped on Gadot who was also sprawled out on the floor right beside him. His arm was out like it hand been drapped over Snow. Snow prayed that he wasn't cuddling, and if he was, he hoped nobody else saw.

But most everyone else at the party were passed out from the drunkedness. After Snow's speech, things got a little hectic. Snow ended up in a drinking competition with his best friend, and he barely remembered giving Maqui a piggyback ride. He must have put his bandana on him becaue he spotted the techie curled up to Yuj wearing it still.

Snow approached the eighteen year old and took back his bandana covering his head. He then noticed Yuj began making out with Maqui's ear and feeling extremely uncomfortable, Snow exited the bar, trying not to step on the other collapsed people.

When Snow exited, the cold felt good, and he threw his trenchcoat off letting the cold bite his skin. With renewed vigor, he ran home, bursting through the door and entered his bedroom. He spotted his soon to be wife sleeping soundly...with somebody else underneath the bed.

"Wha!" He found himself squeaking (yes, Snow squeaked) as he quickly approached the intruder who was cuddling Serah. He threw the covers off, startling both Serah and Yuna, who had went to sleep with Serah after she brought her home from sickness.

"Snow!" Serah spoke out and Yuna pushed her nightgown down, Snow having grabbed that as well as the blankets in his fit of jealous rage.

Snow stepped back sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I thought you were some dou-sleazebag."

Yuna humphed and stood up from the bed, grabbing her clothes and showing herself to the bathroom to change. Serah stared down Snow who crawled into the bed with her, still dressed. Serah scooted away at the smell of alcohol, and fought the urge to throw up. "Babe, I'm sorry I was at the party. It's just, it was Maqui's birthday and I needed to make up for it."

"You were drinking." Serah pointed out, covering her nose with the blankets.

"Yeah..." Snow admitted and Serah coughed as the alcohol mixed with his bad morning breath hit her nose. "But I promise this won't happen again."

"I hope not." She prayed. She found herself exiting the bed completely as Snow took it over it, face smothered in Serah's pillows. Yuna exited the bathroom long after the discussion and stared unamused at the hungover Snow napping on the bed, boots still on and everything. He looked like a tree that had fallen over.

She exited the bedroom and found Serah cooking breakfast by herself. "Yuna, do you want pancakes."

"Sure," Yuna replied sitting in a chair in front of a table.

"I would make eggs and bacon for Snow, but they both make me very sick just smelling them."

"Hm..." Yuna stood back up and helped herself to a glass of water.

"Yuna, do you mind setting a glass down for Snow. He's going to need it."

Yuna paused for a moment and with a sigh but did what she said. Serah noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuna faked a smile. "No, dear." She grabbed Snow's glass and entered the bedroom where Snow was snoring loud enough that she was sure even Lightning and the gang could hear wherever they were. She breathed out feeling angry at Snow's irresponsible behavior and set the glass on the nightstand.

She exited the room just in time to see Serah getting ready to flip it. She looked hesitant, and Yuna figured she must have never really fliiped a pancake before. Yuna helped her and Serah thanked her really grateful.

The two women ate together in silence. "Serah I think you should spend the day with me. It seems Snow won't be out of bed...for a very long time."

Serah glanced at the bedroom door. "But, I don't want Snow being by himself."

"He'll be fine." Yuna quickly said. "You're the one who needs help. Snow should have known better than to do something as reckless as this. I mean, I understand, Maqui is his friend, give him your good wishes. But, did you really have to drink?" Yuna pointed out.

Serah looked down at her plate. "Okay. What do you want to do, Yuna?"

Meanwhile, Tidus entered his house, enduring his own hangover. He sat down at the table trying to keep his brain from throbbing. "Yuna?" He called out.

No answer.

"Yuna...?" He sat up then whimpered. "She's probably at the clinic." He forced himself to stand, ignoring the wobbling of his legs as they protested. He swallowed as vomit threatened to come up. "Ainu, hey, come on, we're gonna go see mommy."

Silence.

Tidus blinked a few times, "Ainu?" He entered his son's room and found the bed perfectly made. "Damn." He muttered and found himself running out of the house looking for his son.

Yuna and Serah just passed him, and Tidus's wife glanced at him like she knew what he was doing. "He's over at the Strifes."

Tidus, not ever aware he was just talking to his own wife, ran to their house. Serah glanced up at Yuna wide eyed and the nurse sighed unamused.

Tidus bursted into the house and Cloud looked like he was about to murder Tidus for most likely intruding. "Tidus, what the hell?"

"Where's my son?" Tidus asked in a frenzy and Cloud winced covering his head.

"Can you keep your voice down. Is that possible?" The blonde swordsman cringed as Tidus ran across the room, having sported his own hangover.

Tidus entered the room where both Ainu and Marlene were playing with dolls. Well, Marlene was playing with dolls while Ainu was playing with action figures. "Dad?" Ainu asked.

Tidus blinked, then closed the door. Cloud watched this with a furrowed eyebrow and watched as Tidus slowly and almost zombie-like he let himself into the bathroom. The door closed behind him and Tidus's violent wretches could be heard behind the door. "Great." Cloud commented.

**Lightning's POV**

We finally arrived at the second tier, and exited the uncomfortably bumpy transportation. "That was awesome." Vaan said in an excited tone.

"Looks like somebody is better." Hope said with a smile. Vaan just grinned at the teenager, clapping him on the back as he walked past and swooped up his girlfriend. "I could get used to adventures like this."

Hope and I approached the hole in the wall, caused by the Fal'Cie on our L'Cie Adventure. "Remember this, Light." Hope said as he entered the room.

Vaan of course was full of questions. "What happened here?" he asked, checking out the gaping hole.

"The Fal'Cie Dahaka did this." I said. "It almost blew us up." I added as an afterthought.

"You almost got blown up by a Fal'Cie? Here?" Vaan said in an enthusiastic tone.

"He was challenging us to climb the tower so we could fight him." I explained.

Terra stared at me in facination. "Wow. I didn't think Fal'Cies had a personality all on their own."

"Well, Barthandelus was certainly a character." I mentioned.

"Barthandelus was a Fal'Cie disguised as a human." Terra said. "Primarch Dysley."

"Our last Primarch was a Fal'Cie?" Vaan exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry, I'm kind of slow on the news."

"Hey you guys," Hope called from inside the room. "Check this out."

We curiously walked in, and realized that there were cots and other camping equipment inside. "What is this?" I asked.

"Do people, live here?" Terra questioned.

I investigated the room to see if we could gather information on who was staying here.

Nothing.

"Figures." I commented.

I then heard the familiar sounds of lobos and we all drew our swords. "Quick, up the stairs." I said, forcing everyone to run ahead of me. "Go, go, go!" I screamed. Hope was in front, Terra behind him, while Vaan was in front of me. We clambered up the steps and Terra almost fell at our haste.

We turned a corner after the second flight up steps and ran down the hall only to see a lobo coming in from in front. Hope threw his boomerang and took out the lobo. We continued our race down the hall and made it to the other side of the second floor tower. We heard at least twenty growls as the lobos were coming from every corner.

"Would now count as an emergency?" Terra asked as we were all back to back, blades drawn.

Even if we split up the kills between us, one against five lobos could cost half our lives. "Do it."

The lobos were making their appearance and Terra was drawing her crystal out of her chest. They all went in for the kill. Smash, the light stunned the lobos and we were shielded. "Valefor!" She called out.

We heard Valefor coming for us outside, it took some time and the lobos were beginning to stir. "That Eidolon of yours better hurry up." Vaan commented. The lobos were now awake and were approaching us slowly, teeth bared and dripping with poison. I heard the previously poisoned man wince as they all charged.

Valefor swooped in to the rescue, waving her wings so the air pushed most of them back. She rescued us and took us to the top of the tower, so we could face the Fal'Cie Dahaka.

If it still lived.

**General POV**

When Yuna and Serah entered the bar/restaraunt, Tifa was by herself cleaning up after the party. She blew her breath in exhaustion and unamusement. "Yuna, Serah." She greeted. "Sorry, we're not open."

"Nobody's helping you?" Serah asked the dark haired beauty.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "No. Most of the village is suffering from a hangover. Even when that passed, they took it upon themselves to take the rest of the day off. This whole village is closed off."

"They can't do that." Yuna said, fixing some of the overturned chairs while Serah allowed herself to sit in one of the booths, wary of the spilled and cracked bottles of alcohol. "We need things to still be running. They should have known better."

Tifa laughed bitterly, "Nobody knows their limit. Even I had a little alcohol, but I didn't get to the point of severe drunkedness."

"Maybe we should put a limit on alcohol consumption." Serah said aloud. Yuna and Tifa glanced at Serah with thoughtful expressions. When the pregnant girl saw the two looking at her she realized she was onto something. "We should ask Bartholomew if we could put a limit on the amount of alcohol a person consumes in a day. Since we are the only residents of the village, we're going to need every single one of these people to be at work."

"If it was up to me," Yuna said, "I would ban alcohol entirely. But," she shrugged, brushing a strand behind her ear, "everybody _needs_ their alcohol."

"There is nothing wrong with a little bit." Tifa said. "I'm sure we can allow a certain ratio."

Yuna continued on her hypothesis. "We could measure a person's height and weight and calculate the amount of alcohol an average person consumes, and do something based off that."

Tifa shook her head, "Sounds complicated." She said.

Serah then spoke up, having finally come to a conclusion, "We could just do half a bottle a person. Except if you are underage."

"That's great, Serah." Yuna said happily.

**Lightning's POV**

We finally made it out of the building on the back of Valefor, but she had only brought us to the top of what remains of the tower, where the Fal'Cie Dahaka was.

Or should I say _used_ to be. We jumped off the Eidolon just as it timed out and was instead greeted by...

"Old Dalan?" We said at the same time, staring at the elderly man with a dead pan expression.

He just looked up at us from his tea that he was drinking, sitting cross legged right in the spot the Fal'Cie was. "Greetings, children." he said in a happy tone, like we were just visiting his house.

"Where have you been?" Hope asked. "Wait, how long were you gone?"

Dalan pondered that for a moment. "Quite some time. I had heard that you two along with the large romantic one and the mature pilot defeated the Chaos that had planned on corrupting the world."

"Wow, you were gone practically forever." Vaan muttered. "You missed out on alot of events."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've had my ear to the ground." Old Dalan then set his tea cup down and literally pressed his ear against the floor.

"Uh..." I found myself saying unintelligently.

"Have you been living here, Old Dalan?" Terra asked.

"No." He replied. "I've been traveling. Trying to understand the beauty that is Gran Pulse."

"The beauty, huh?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Precisely. There is so much to learn about this unexplored world, and if you hadn't noticed I am quite old. I do not have that much time left. So I am making the best of my time, and trying to see as much as I can with the time that remains."

"Aw," Terra said dreamily, "That actually sounds very wonderful."

"Now, what brings you kids all the way up here?" Dalan asked, sitting back down right.

"Well, we're searching for Morrigan." Hope said. "After having delivered her baby, she just...vanished."

"We think," Vaan continued, "since she is a L'Cie from Pulse that she went to seek out her Fal'Cie. She had made a deal with it to carry a child."

"Nobody knows why." Terra said, "but that was the deal. She is either going to give up her child or maybe challenge the Fal'Cie."

"Which doesn't seem to be here." I muttered, sighing dejectedly. "We came all this way for nothing."

"Well, you found me." Dalan said happily. "And, it's true, the Fal'Cie Dahaka has been absent for some time. It is safe to say this is permaneant. But what makes you believe that Dahaka was responsible for Morrigan. Maybe another Fal'Cie that you have not known yet is in Gran Pulse. Alive."

What Dalan said, made alot of sense. Morrigan's Fal'Cie could have been something that is out of the norms. Morrigan herself was. Instead of turning into a cieth after her brand completely opened up, she made a deal with it. Promising a child in return for...

For what? Crystal stasis? Freedom? To not be a L'Cie anymore? Or merely an extension? It couldn't be that because, well, what kind of deal would that have been to bear a child just for that. It must have been a bigger bargain than that. Morrigan's too smart and confident to settle for something as low.

But who was this Fal'Cie? And where was it? Was it in unexplored territory, or merely overlooked. Maybe we've passed it numerous times but didn't think twice of it. Or maybe it's right under our noses, hidden.

"Where would we even start?" Vaan huffed, sitting down on the floor, cross legged, mimicking Dalan.

"I'm sure there are mysteries that surround the Vallis Media." Dalan remarked. "I haven't been there yet, it was actually my next destination, and I wish to come along with you. But it is more than just sight seeing. They say it is most effected by the natural disasters in Gran Pulse, earthquakes, erosions. Even after the War of Transgression."

"We've been there." Hope said. "It's one of the remnants of the civilization that once lived there. It's mostly half buried in the ground, with overgrown vegetation, and abandoned artifacts."

Something Dalan's said peaked my interest. "Dalan," I began, "...what do you mean by...'they say'?"

All four of us looked over at Dalan questionably, but he didn't feel threatened. "The people who live here."

"You've met them?" Terra asked.

"No." Dalan said, "I was afraid to introduce myself. They might send me on my way, and I've become very tired."

"Maybe if you didn't wander off for a walk, then on the whim embark on an adventure, you'd have the things you need." I stated.

"But it is more fun this way." Dalan remarked. "I'm not a fighter, I am a scholar. I am a learner. I am an admirer of the world that the Maker created. The skills I've developed over the years was only a result of my travels. If something such as this should have happened, say, eighty years ago..."

I noticed Hope and Vaan's eyes visibly widen at the large number.

"Then I wouldn't be so anxious to explore. But since I am the age I am now than I must get out of it as much as I can."

"And how old are you exactly?" Vaan asked curiously.

"Vaan!" Terra barked at him.

"What? He said eighty years ago. I thought he _was_ eighty."

Old Dalan laughed, "I am a hundred and one years old, Vaan Ratsbane."

"Wow..." Vaan said in wonder.

"I hope I live to be that old." Hope said aloud.

"We're getting off track here." Terra spoke up, "the people who live here. Tell us about them."

"Oh right, please forgive me." Dalan coughed. "It's...a family I believe. An old woman, with two men, one a bit older than him. They look like a father and son. Followed by a woman the son's age. And a adolescent girl. Most likely fifteen."

"You gathered all that just by looking at them?" I asked.

"And they haven't found you?" Hope asked.

"They have information on Morrigan's whereabouts?" Terra asked.

"If we wait until nightfall, we can listen for an update." Dalan assured us.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Hope asked.

"We'll be fine." Vaan said.

**General POV**

Bartholomew Estheim was not pleased at the state the village was in after Maqui's eighteenth birthday party. Nobody's working. All the stores are closed, School was canceled for the day, none of the GC soldiers or PSICOM officers were manning the perimeter.

Sazh honestly found the whole thing funny. He spent most of the morning helping everyone get back home and nursing their hangover. He was thrown up on twice. By the same person. Squall to be more specific too. He was never going to let the stoic brunette live that down.

Amodar, who should have been one of the people complaining about everything under the sun and groaning from the dizziness and the nausea, wasn't. Sazh concluded that seventy five percent of people 'claim' to be able to handle their alcohol well.

Seventy four percent are liars or delusional while the other one percent is Lieutenant Amodar. Sitting at his seat on the Village Proper looking as he always did, if not in a bit of a happy mood, ready for the day.

Rygdea, was also at the Village Proper, and is of the many that claimed they can take their alcohol. Unfortunately, just from the fact alone he prefers to wear his Cavalry Captain's helmet was enough for the rest of the council to deduce that Rygdea was of the seventy four percent. But that is branched into the five percent who are _good_ liars.

Rygdea has not complained, or groaned, or expressed any negative effect of a hangover. He didn't even talk, which is unlike Rygdea. And the council assumed that Rygdea had probably fell asleep.

Or is dead.

Bartholomew then saw Serah approaching their way with Tifa and Yuna following close behind. The Council leader sat up straight, half of him already knowing what the women were going to say. "Miss Farron, Mrs. Strife, and..."

Did Yuna ever give her last name?

"We have a complaint, Bartholomew." Yuna stated, taking the chance on the pause.

"It's about most of the village being hungover right?" Sazh said.

"It's ridiculous." Tifa commented. "Nobody's working. And we are at a vulnerable state. Any monster can attack us, and nobody will be willing to carry a gun or a blade."

"I understand, Mrs. Strife." Amodar said sympathetically. "We are going to address this. Tommorrow."

"Tommorrow?" Serah exclaimed. "Why not now?"

"Cause, ain't nobody paying attention they so sick." Rygdea finally said, then passed out.

Amodar merely glanced at his unmoving body, but ignored him and continued to address the women. "I would leave it to you girls to enforce it-"

"No..." Sazh quickly spoke out and Tifa grunted at him, putting her hands on her hips. Sazh laughed sheepishly, "Don't do that. They'd terrorize the men. Especially, that one." He whispered the last part, pointing at Tifa.

"I'll show you terrorizing." Tifa said, reaching for her fight gloves.

"Tifa..." Serah coaxed the dark haired fighter. "Bartholomew, perhaps maybe you could write down a set of laws for the village, since this is becoming a slow growing community. We are going to need it."

"I agree." Bartholomew quickly said. "We will spend the rest of the day writing down our laws. But since we're the only civilization on Gran Pulse...how are we going to make it official?"

"I'm sure either the Primarch or Cosmos could do something." Serah said.

The council seemed hesitant about asking the Primarch for help. For one, they don't trust him, after he went out of his way to kidnap Serah and force her into an engagement.

Secondly, they don't like him. Vera had once commented the reason none of the 'men' liked him was because they are jealous of his handsome good looks and charisma. But honestly, most of them didn't care about Vayne as such.

It was just the way he handles everything that puts people off. Well, not everyone. He is very well liked in Cocoon. But Bartholomew would rather trust Cosmos than the Primarch. Even though he _is _the Primarch...

Cosmos...is a goddess. How can anyone trump a goddess. If she says it's official, she can enforce it real quick. Especially here, where people have come quickly to like Cosmos, few even worship her in their own religeon.

Though, surprisingly, that died down real quick. But Bartholomew even prefered speaking to the Primarch's younger teenage brother, Larsa. Despite his age, Bartholomew found him incredibly mature and knowlegable. The council leader hoped to maybe one day have Hope meet with him. He assumed Larsa would be a much better role model than Lightning.

"We'll look into makin' things official." Sazh promise. "But baby steps, girls. First we gotta come up with the laws. Any of you ladies have anything else you'd like to put in?

Tifa smirked at her comrades, having raked up a few idea. "I have several. If possible could I stay and help."

"Uh...sure." Amodar said. "I don't see why not."

"Well, I actually have to get home and check up on my son." Yuna said. "But I do have something to contribute to the set. About health care. It's free here. But their has to be a just cause."

"Ah, sure." Amodar said. "And you, Miss Farron?"

Serah twirled shyly seeming to really consider adding her own law. "A curfew, possibly. This could help Yuna's law. Most of the injuries occur to those out late at night...drinking." She pointed pointedly to Tifa. "We should have a law that disallows people to leave Oerba after a certain time at night. This will keep them safe. And us."

Sazh seemed skeptical on the plan. "Uh...well, we never had to enforce such a law on C-"

"I think it's something to consider." Bartholomew said quickly, having agreed with her terms.

"Bart, Really?" Amodar whispered. Serah saw this with a crestfallen expression.

Bartholomew glanced at the pink haired woman in front of him. "I am the leader. What I saw goes."

Sazh and Amodar stared at Bartholomew is disbelief, but then Sazh shrugged. "Whatever you say, 'leader'."

Serah smiled up at Bartholomew, for being the only one listening to her. "Thank you, Bartholomew."

The council leader found himself smiling back, then coughed, fixing his glasses. "Well, I best get to work."

"Catch you guys later." Tifa said, climbing up the steps to the Village Proper.

Yuna led Serah back to her house.

**Lightning's POV**

After it got dark, I spotted the sudden appearance of the family that Dalan had described. Four of the five were an obvious family, but they didn't appear to be Cocoonian. They wore weird white and black robe like clothing.

"They wear matching clothing?" Vaan commented. "Kind of lame, isn't it?"

We just glanced back at Vaan in a questioning way before looking back down. Standing with them was an old woman wearing a maroon dress with horns sticking out of her head. She looked sort of familiar but I couldn't place it.

I then heard Hope gasp beside me, his eyes widening. "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's...it's her." Hope sputtered. I pressed him to elaborate. "Remember that woman we met in the Sunleth Waterscape?" He asked me. "I saw her again in Bodhum. She spoke these strange things and...I can't remember what it meant or if it even meant anything. I never understood her. Flemeth! Her name was Flemeth!"

"Flemeth?" I mouthed watching as she led the family into the Tower. "She knows Morrigan?"

"Perhaps." Dalan said. "One way to find out." He then scurried towards the lift and we barely caught it in time as we followed Dalan.

"What are you doing?" I asked, unamused.

"We are going to listen in on their conversation and find out where your Morrigan has run off too."

"I don't know about this, Dalan," Terra said doubtfully. "This seems kind of dangerous."

"Never fear, my dear lady." Dalan said. When the lift stopped, we crossed the bridge back to our transportation. Dalan pulled the lever down with his foot. We ended up all the way to the fourth tier where the residents had stopped on the third tier.

We had skipped through most of these levels while we were escaping the lobos, so I was surprised when we found ourselves in a homey enviroment. More so than the first tier. It was like we were in some sort of pulsian apartment complex.

Flemeth was sitting down in a big chair while a woman a little older than Terra was cooking dinner. It smelled awful and I held back a gag as I wriggled my nose. A serious older man was sitting in front of Flemeth reading a scroll while his son, was watching his wife cook.

The daughter was staring off into space not seeming at all interested in her of a teenager. They barely spoke to each other, and I thought we were going to come up empty. That was until the husband spoke.

"What about Morrigan?" He spoke up.

"What about her?" Flemeth asked, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Do you believe she will live of to her word. Would she give you the child?"

I was confused by what they said. Why would Morrigan have to give Flemeth the baby? Did she know the Fal'Cie. "The child is your only hope. No, the only hope to all L'Cies."

It was then I heard the blasted lobos again. Flemeth perked up upon hearing the lobos. "What's going on?" The teenager asked, not seeming to really care.

Flemeth smiled, "we have guests."

I forced our team to move. We ran for our lives all the way back to the top of the Tower. I could hear the father and son gaining on us and we had to disappear. Terra reached into her tank top and pulled out her Eidolith.

She smashed it on the ground and Valefor was resummoned from the heavens. We all leaped off the tower, and I hoped that our pursuers didn't catch us. The Eidolon caught us and rode off into the night.

**General POV**

Flemeth and the wife and daughter waited patiently for the men to get back from their chase. The daughter was calmly petting a lobo while the wife began to serve dinner. "Here you are, madam." She said coridally.

Flemeth laughed in amusement. "I told you, my dear, just Flemeth will do."

The men returned, the husband discouraged while the father looked emotionless. "We lost them." The father said.

Flemeth just tsked. "That's too bad." She didn't seem to care all that much. In fact, she seemed happy they escaped. "This should prove to be...interesting."

Meanwhile in Gran Pulse, Snow finally woke up from his ten hour nap. It was late at night, and believe it or not, Snow was ready for round two of much needed sleep. Especially with Serah this time.

"Serah?" He called out, "Baby?"

No response.

Snow pulled himself out of bed and entered the living room. He was surprised to find his fiance missing. The large man's stomach growled.

On cue, Serah entered the house, looking much more vibrant, and this made Snow smile. "Hey there, baby." He greeted her with a grin.

Serah couldn't help but smile back at him, despite her initial anger towards him for staying out so late. But she just can never bring herself to stay mad at him. "Did you just wake up?" She asked him, as she embraced him.

Snow hummed. "Yeah...where did the day go. Hey, I'm sorry babe, I hope I didn't-"

"Oh, it's fine. I spent the day with some of the girls." Serah told him. "Most of the village was hung over, sick, and lazy."

Snow whistled in astonishment, "the whole village? Aw, Serah, I promise I won't let anything like that happen again."

Serah smiled up at her fiance and the two shared a kiss. Then Snow's stomach growled, startling Serah.

Snow grinned sheepishly. "I haven't eaten at all today." He admitted.

Serah rolled her eyes, as she decided to get some dinner ready for her soon to be husband.

**AN: Does anybody remember in XIII-2 when Noel asks Serah who Snow was and she went all chipmunk on him. One of things that stood out when she said that sometimes he makes her so mad, but that's what she loves about him. I was kind of left like: "How...?" So I kinda worked that into here.**

**Anyways, quick announcement. I know those of you who usually follow close to the story know about the post every three days thing I had going. Well, unfortunately, with school starting up again, I would only be able to crank out a chapter like every Sunday, if I'm lucky, I'd get done with a chapter during the week, and just save the post until Sunday and just do a double post if I have more than one chapter done. So expect Chapter 7 (I know we're only on Chapter 3 right now) to be posted September 1.**


	4. The Great Vegteable Garden

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

I felt myself shift a bit as Valefor finally landed. Having been flying throughout the night, we must have all drifted asleep eventually because I found Terra wedged in between Vaan and I on my right side while Hope was curled up to my chest on the opposite side of of me. I opened my eyes, wincing and blinking furiously at the Gran Pulsian sun.

I loved the sun here. It was bright, it made your skin warm, and...it was real. Not the artificial Fal'Cie, Phoenix. It made me curious on what the sun in Gran Pulse was actually made of. And it may remain a mystery for the next hundreds and thousands of years, until people were brave enough or curious enough to investigate.

I stretched, sitting up and Hope grumbled to himself, and he ended up clinging onto Terra's back. I looked around and realized Dalan was missing. I climbed off the Eidolon and I heard her whine. I glanced back and she stared at me expectantly. It's time for her dismiss, but she had three tired explorers on her back.

"Just give them five more minutes, Valefor." I told her, hoping she understood what I meant. The Valefor didn't really seem to mind it, glancing back at her master sleeping soundly and let out a comfortable purr, almost like she was saying 'Aw, aren't they cute'. It was kind of sweet of the Eidolon. She looked back at me and nodded, deciding to take her rest on the earth.

I drew my gunblade in case of any enemies appearing as I searched for Dalan. "Dalan?" I called out to him, trying not to disturb the Pulsian morning. "Dalan? Old Dalan?" I ventured forth, trusting Valefor to take care of the others. I found my way around the cliffs, and ten minutes later I stumbled upon some ruins that Snow, Sazh, and I had once explored. It was the leftover civilization that we never learned the origins of.

I don't believe I ever asked Fang or Vanille about them, now that I thought about it. We were a little preoccupied with the episode with Hope and his Eidolon. But the plants and such grew even more since my last visit, and I actually had to cut through to get a good look. "Dalan?" I called again, "You in here?" I was beginning to lose my patience with the old man. "You better be in here or else I'll-"

The ruins around me began to shake? Was this the very first quake we'll ever experience? I was about to run back to the others when I saw a few plants in front of me sprout. I had just cut them down too. "What in the world?" I said aloud as I grabbed the plant. Something was inside it. Curiousity getting the better of me I picked it off, expecting for something to go awry.

Nothing. "Hm..." I glanced down at the plant in my hand and saw the outer green layer of it already peeled, revealing something pale yellow. I pulled it down and gasped when I saw corn. Real corn. It didn't look like the freshest piece of corn I've ever seen...but it was real corn. Inspectingly I took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

Despite it not being the...ripest? It still tasted much better then any other corn I've ever tasted. And there was no seasoning, no butter, it wasn't even cooked. Just it raw was delicious. My stomach growled and just that bite alone reminded me how hungry I was. "Maybe I should bring some back for the others."

I turned around quickly, almost dropping the corn as another plant sprouted out. "What is this? How are they growing so fast? Wha-" I was knocked over and I fell through the corn stalks and landed right on my back, on something too. I winced and spit out leaves. Then, Old Dalan looked over me. "Sergeant? So it was you that was speaking. I thought it was the voices in my head."

I quickly sat up, pausing a moment when I took in what he said. Voices? In his head? But I ignored it as I got to my feet, picking up a bruised...purple vegteable...? It was the object that broke my fall, and I can already picture my back resembling this plant. Purple and all. "Dalan? Do you know what this is?" I asked, gesturing around the ruins where excessive amount of vegteables were growing.

"I believe that's called an eggplant." He answered.

"I meant-" An eggplant? It doesn't look like an egg? Does it...taste like an egg? I shook my head again, "I meant this place. The ruins, it wasn't looking like this when I came here not even long ago. How did all these plants? How are they sprouting so fast, and so..." I eyed some rather large melons behind the old man. "...huge...?" I finished in awe.

Old Dalan chuckled at my reaction. "I do not know. Magic may be at work here."

"Magic?" I questioned, warily.

"Well, what else could it be? It was probably by Flemeth in order to feed that family she is in charge of." He explained.

Something then caught my eye, hidden beneath the leaves that had fallen or were cut off that were covering the ground. I bent down and picked up a simple silver band. I recognized it, I wouldn't have known who'd it belong to otherwise. "-or Morrigan."

It makes sense. Morrigan is honestly the most impatient person I've ever met. So it was very much like her to cast magic to make the food grow faster so she can feed herself as well as her newborn daughter. But if her garden is here, than that means she isn't far at all. We're close. Possibly, we could wait for her here, and when she comes we can finally get some answers. On her fal'cie, on her child, Flemeth. Maybe she knows about the family Flemeth has in her care.

Dalan hummed in facination at my reply. "You are onto something, Sergeant." He replied. He held out the basket (where he got it from I wouldn't know) and I tossed the eggplant in. He had already stocked up, helping himself to the vegteables in fruits. Including peppers, tomatos, a watermelon! What we would make with this, who the hell cares!

I want to eat at least a little of everything. Maybe there's some strawberries here? But unfortunately it seemed she had everything but strawberries. "Was there something specific you were in search for, Sergeant?" Dalan asked me.

I tried to mask my slight disappointment. "No, just looking." I said. "Let's get back to the others and show them what we have with us."

General POV

The next day, Snow was back at work, after sleeping yesterday away. Gadot was working furiously on weapons that had been requested of certain PSICOM officers. For what, nobody knew, or cared. They were kind of just faceless residents of the Village. Maqui was in an unusually peppy mood, humming a song to himself as he sketched out some blue prints for Gadot.

It was then that Sazh entered Lenora's Garage with Dajh on his shoulders. "Hiya, guys!" He greeted in a happy tone.

"Hey, kid!" Snow and Gadot greeted him simotaneously. Sazh put Dajh down, and after over two weeks, Dajh was very comfortable with using his other senses, that most people sometimes forgot about the six year old's loss of sight. He rounded the counter and Maqui hoisted the boy onto the shelf where Maqui gave the boy a wrench and a small box with a large bolt in it for Dajh, who just screws it in to keep his hands busy, as he listened to the adults talked.

"How are you all feeling today?" Sazh asked the boys.

"I feel like a slept for days." Snow admitted.

"I feel like I got heavier during my day off." Gadot added in.

"I honestly don't remember anything that happened yesterday." Maqui said.

"And how's Serah?" Sazh asked the large man as he was heading for the garage, the dark skinned man following him. Maqui began to chat with the six year old as Snow and Sazh had their discussion in the other room.

"She was pretty pissed about the party." Snow admitted as he began digging around in a toolbox.

"You ever wonder what she's up to since she's been staying at home?" Sazh asked him.

Snow shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure she's either over at the bar/restaraunt. But she's stopped going there lately when the nausea started to take their toll. About anything makes her sick. She now goes and spends time with Yuj and Vera in their store."

Sazh blew his breath, "She can actually stand being in the same room as the two?"

Snow rose an eyebrow as he got onto the creeper. "Why? Do they fight alot or something?"

"No, Vera just is...hm..." Sazh looked like he was looking for a word to describe her as Snow began fixing underneath his bike. "She's very...naggy, for an eighteen year old. And Yuj, you know, he just laughs in her face. Then Vera will begin snapping at him and you get it."

"Hm..." Snow grunted, half listening.

"So, how does it feel going to be a dad. Are you ready?" Sazh asked crouching down.

Snow grinned. "I am...but..."

"Uh oh." Sazh said. He stood back up and pulled out a stool from underneath the work bench and sat down. "I've been waiting for this. I have a whole speech and everything prepared. Okay, let me hear it."

Snow continued working as he spoke. "You know, I've always wanted a big happy family. That's my dream Sazh. And I am so excited. But...I can't help but feel...it happened too fast. I mean, Serah and I aren't even married yet. Everyone's telling me that we don't have to get married to know we'll stay together but...I don't know. And we just are getting settled here, and I'm afraid...what if I can't be there enough for my son or daughter if I'm a L'Cie, and I have to fight alot. What if I never grow close to my kids or what if they come to resent me and what if Serah-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." Sazh said. "Damn, now I have to revise that speech of mine. Aw, screw it. I'll just wing it here. Snow," The large man stopped working and stared up at Sazh, awaiting his sage advice. "When Deja got pregnant with Dajh, I was so excited...but Deja was not. She thought she'd be a terrible mother and when it was the day she went into labor, she was crying. That was the first and only time I ever saw my wife cry. She kept telling me, 'Sazh, I ain't ready for this baby'.

"But then I said, 'yes, you are, Deja. You're going to be the best mother in the entire world. You know why Deja? Because you are strong, compassionate, you make everyone smile. You may not feel ready...but as soon as this baby is born, you will know exactly what to do.' "

Snow smiled after Sazh said that, "Then what happened?" He asked.

Sazh then downcasted his gaze. "She...was...a good mother. The best mother a boy could ask for. She quit her job and gave up everything to raise him. She was...independant...unneccesarily...I mean, she had to be. Because her no good husband wasn't there to help her. She worked so hard, she never told anyone that she was sick. Because...she didn't want to be bedridden, and didn't want her son to be left unattended."

"Sazh..." Snow said, realizing Sazh still felt guilty for the death of Deja.

Sazh shook his head, quickly recollecting himself. "My point being is that, most parents, at first, think that they aren't ready to be parents. Maybe you aren't. But what matters is what you do when you're child is brought into this world. Would you be the parent who's willing to sacrifice everything for them? Or the parent...who just isn't grown up enough to care. But Snow, I know, you are going to be a great father. Just like Deja thought she'd be a terrible mother, but became a supermom. You're going to be...a hero to your son or daughter."

Snow smiled. "Thanks, Sazh. Really, I mean it. I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Trenchcoat. And if you need any help at all? You know I'm always there for you. Whatever you need."

**Lightning's POV**

When Old Dalan and I finally got out of the ruins with all the vegteables, the basket almost overflowing with vegetables and fruits, we saw that Valefor has been dismissed and Hope and Terra were waiting patiently sitting around in a deep conversation.

"Hey," I said, "look what we brought!"

Terra and Hope both jumped to their feet, their eyes widened in a childlike matter. "Oh my!" Terra exclaimed. "Where did you find all of this?"

"Was there a market or something?" Hope asked.

"Nope." I answered. "There was just a bunch of these growing out there. Help yourselves."

Terra reached for the watermelon. "Oh my goodness!" She sounded like she was about to cry. "I love watermelons. I haven't had any since I was a kid."

"Go ahead. Cut it open." I enouraged her.

She happily set the large fruit down and began cutting the watermelon in giddy delight. "Where's Vaan?"

"Dun! Dun-dun! DUN!" Vaan finally arrived from the opposite side towards a river carrying a measly fish. "I am man. I bring fish. Who!?"

"Watermelon, Vaan?" Terra asked, offering a slice.

"Uh, but how...thanks." He grumbled, having giving up on impressing his lover as he took a discouraged but hungry bite out of the watermelon, it's juice trailing down his chin. Hope took a bite and hummed in happiness.

"It's good!" He exclaimed. "I love this!"

I took a bite out of my watermelon piece and Old Dalan began eating his like some sort of machine. It looked kind of freaky so I averted my gaze to Terra who took a big bite, cherishing the taste. "Hm...it's just how I remembered it."

"So what were you two talking about before we came?" I asked them.

"Just about Gran Pulse's history." Terra informed us.

"She was giving me a history lesson." Hope said in a bit of disdain.

"What's with that tone?" Terra asked, nudging the fourteen year old.

"Ms. Branford. I enjoy your class. I really do. But can we leave the classroom stuff in the classroom."

Vaan laughed at this and Terra playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. "_Excuse_ me." She said sarcastically. Then she laughed and Hope joined in.

"We're close to her though." I said, handing Terra the ring.

"You mean Morrigan?" She asked, studying the ring.

"Yes." I replied. "I believe this garden belongs to her. She used some sort of magic to grow the vegteables."

"I like the taste of her magic." Vaan commented, his mouth full of watermelon.

"Vaan," Terra said in a warning tone as she wiped his mouth.

"Sorry." Vaan said after he swallowed and Terra smiled at him.

Hope was about to take another bite when his eyes lit up suddenly. "Wait a minute. The Paddra Ruins. That's the closest place here." He said.

"Paddra?" I questioned. "But all that's there is cieth."

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicous to you?" Hope pressed.

"I suppose." Terra answered for me. "But there's cieth scattered throughout Pulse, isn't there?"

"Do you know the story behind Paddra?" Old Dalan asked.

"No, but I know you're going to tell us." I replied.

"Please do." Terra enoucraged.

"The Paddra Village, was once home to the Farseerers. A tribe who worships the Goddess Etro as their patron and were the only people to survive the calamity caused by the World of Transgression."

"Whoa, really?" Vaan said.

"I didn't know that?" Hope said. "I thought Fang and Vanille were the only pulsians to survive. And only because they were taken in by the Cocoonians before they wiped out the people on Gran Pulse."

"What did the Farseers do?" Terra asked.

Old Dalan continued his story, seeming happy that people were actually facinated by his words. "They once had the power to turn people into L'Cie. And in order to live as long as they did, they used the eyes of Etro, and received visions from the future. They forsaw the destruction of Gran Pulse, and that is how they survived."

"But if the Farseers survived..." Hope questioned, "then how come they aren't around anymore?"

"There are two rumors." Old Dalan continued. "One is that they died out from natural causes. After the War of Transgression, there was no food, no water, and many illnesses slowly killed off the farseerers."

"What's the second rumor?" I asked.

"The other is that they became a nomadic tribe. Still roaming the wilds of Gran Pulse. That hasn't officially been claimed true, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"I had...perhaps, come across some clue of their existence. I don't know how old it is?" Old Dalan reached into his pouch and pulled out a worn out golden dagger.

"Can I see it?" I asked, taking the dagger from him. It was written in some pulsian script.

"I looked up what it means." Old Dalan explained. "It says: Travel the desolate wasteland in search of hope's past."

"You think it belonged to that family?" Hope asked.

"Perhaps." Terra answered as I handed the dagger back to Old Dalan.

**General POV**

Serah entered Yuj's Outfitter's and the blue haired man eyes noticed something...strange in Serah's body. Yes, her stomach is potruded just a bit, hardly recognizable...but particularly in the chest area. Especially since the the top button was left undone and a healthy amount of cleavage was poking out of the top.

Yuj didn't remember her breasts being quite...full. But then it hit him. Right, the pregnancy thing. "I got you, Serah."

"Huh?" Serah said, looking wide eyed.

Vera exited the dressing room, bringing it amongst herself to try out every single outfit that Yuj had. She scoffed when she too noticed Serah's chest. "No fair! How did you do that?"

"How did you I do what?" Serah asked innocently.

"Your boobs! They got bigger!"

Serah blushed. "Oh, I hoped nobody would notice."

"How can we not," Vera continued in a jealous rage, "with you flaunting them around like water baloons."

"Vera, chill out." Yuj said quickly. "So, Serah, did you come for me to take your measurements so I can get you a bigger size bra?"

Serah rose her eyebrows, "You are going to be measuring my...breasts?" She blushed when she said the last part.

Yuj rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Serah, I don't like boobs. Well, I like boobs, but I'm...I'm gay!"

"I know." Serah quickly said. "But still, I feel weird having another guy see them. You really alright with it?"

Yuj scoffed. "Walk with me. Vera, you man the counter."

The blonde huffed. "You have got to be kidding me." When Serah entered the dressing room and Yuj closed the door behind him Vera scoffed. "Skank." She muttered in jealousy at Serah's side effects from her pregnancy. "She gets herself knocked up and gets everyone's attention. Oof!"

She sat down behind the counter when Lebreau entered. "What do you want?" Vera asked the dark haired cook.

"I just came to see Yuj." Lebreau said.

Vera scoffed, "He's working. Aren't you supposed to working?"

"I'm on break. I thought he'd want some lunch."

"What, is he your boyfriend now? He's gay, you know that?"

Lebreau rose an eyebrow, "I had a feeling." She replied sarcastically.

Vera rolled her eyes, not picking up on Lebreau's tone. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Yuj then popped his head in and saw Lebreau. "Oh, Lebreau, thank goodness you're here. Could you come in here and help me with this, you're good with...boobs."

Lebreau gave Vera a smug look before following Yuj into the room. Vera huffed again. "She's a skank too." She muttered.

**Lightning's POV**

Later that night, I caught up with Terra at the river. She was staring up at the moon, her eyes far off. She had a somewhat sadden expression on her face. I was about to leave her alone, but I stepped on a stick and Terra heard me.

She turned around quickly. "Light?" She questioned.

I approached her. "Hey." I greeted. "What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked her.

Her gaze lowered and her face became more guarded. "Nothing. Just...thinking." She said, taking a seat by the bank.

I sat beside her. "About what? Er, you don't have to tell me." I quickly said, looking back up at a sphere in the sky. It was bright like the sun, but not too bright. It glowed gently, and the stars twinkled around it.

You never saw many stars on Cocoon, with all the electricity and such. I would see it sometimes in the Vile Peaks or Sunleth Waterscape on missions. It often made me wonder about the world outside of Cocoon. And now were were living here.

"The moon." Terra spoke up.

I glanced over at her.

"The sphere in the sky. Have you heard the story?"

"There's a story?" I asked her.

She smiled softly, "It's not true, but it's nice to hear." She said. "While the sun is warm the moon is cool. Long ago, long before the War of Transgression, long before Cocoon was created, when Gran Pulse was still new, there lived a man and a woman. A hunter and a maiden. The two fell in love on Gran Pulse, and had many children that populated Gran Pulse. One day, one of their daughters, revealed to be scared of the dark, as Gran Pulse began to experience an eternal night.

"So her mother flew to the sky and became the moon, offering her husband and children light so they can experience the pleasures of nighttime. Such as the stars. But the husband became lonely, knowing his wife was in the sky without him. So he flew to the sky and became the sun, following a cycle so their children could work by day, and rest by night.

"Everyone was happy." Terra closed her eyes when she finished the story and bowed her head.

I puffed out my breath. "I don't like that story." I admitted.

Her smile only grew. "I knew you wouldn't." She laughed. "But I do. I like that story. I like how the husband and wife are happy together." Terra then stood up and began taking her pants off. "I'm going for a swim." She pulled the tank top over her head. "Care to join me?"

I shrugged, taking my boots, pants, and turtleneck off. We were both left in our bra and underwear. We together treaded the water, Terra holding my hand until we got to a deeper end. She sighed, laying back, the water soaking her short hair. "I thought I would stop feeling this way. It's been, quite a while now."

"Terra," I said, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "It's only been over a month."

"Really?" She said, sitting up and looking at me.

"I'm sorry."

Terra laughed a bit, but it sounded melancholy. "Why are you sorry, Light?"

"I just..." I didn't know exactly what to say here. I was never good with cheering people up. "I'm sorry." I said again. "I wish I could offer more words of comfort like, 'Everything's going to be alright' or 'keep your chin up'. I've never been good with those sort of things. So, I'm sorry."

Terra then splashed me with water and I sputtered. "You are so serious sometimes." She said, "it's kind of funny." She giggled at my surprised face, and I found myself smiling as well. Terra almost reminded me of Serah.

"Terra." I found myself saying as she dove underwater. I looked around for a sign of the older woman. She then reemerged from further away and it made me facinated on how she swam so fast away from me. I watched the shimmering of the stars on the surface of the waters.

I became lost in thought, about the future. Serah, was going to have a baby. She is going to spend the rest of her life with Snow, raising her child, while Snow gives up NORA to actually hold a job and hopefully be there for the child too. I know he will. Sazh will be working hard to find a way to either heal Dajh's blindness, or to live through it. Hope will grow up and become a doctor.

Most likely, they won't stay in Oerba for long. I mean, they say they are, but I know better. They'll eventually want to return back to Cocoon, back home. Serah still has her heart set on living in Bodhum. Her dream has always been for as long as I can remember to live in Bodhum. And Snow will definitely do whatever makes her happy. Sazh might travel with Dajh in his airship.

Bartholomew would probably want to work for the Primarch. Or Cosmos in PalumPolum. And take Hope with him.

Hope...

Serah...

Everyone would be going their own ways. But...what would I do? Rejoin the Guardian Corps? Do I go with Serah to Bodhum?

But then, there was also the L'Cie thing. Our brands are still here, but...we completed our focus.

Didn't we?

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Terra suddenly asked, swimming up to me and cocking her head to the side.

"We completed our Focus, right?" I said. "How come we didn't crystalize?"

"Crystalize?" She repeated, now really thinking on an answer. Her eyes lit up. "I-I don't know. That does seem weird."

"I almost forgotten. Every L'Cie who completes their Focus, turns to crystal and gain eternal life. But...I didn't turn to crystal. I thought I did, but I just got hurt. Snow, Sazh, and Hope didn't. Why are we not crystal like Fang and Vanille. Even for a short while?" Then another question appeared in my head. "Why did we all come out of crystal stasis?"

"The Goddess Etro did that." Terra said. "She did the same for me and my friends, eighteen years after our crystalization. Maybe, she releases those she has plans for?"

"Would we ever turn to crystal then?" I asked.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't completed my duties in almost twenty years. I've longed forgotten my Focus, and I don't even think I really qualify as an activie L'Cie anymore. I just have the abilities, but..." We remained in silence for a while before Terra nudged my shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to the others. Old Dalan's cooking."

**AN: I know this chapter is pretty uneventful, but that's only because there is a big conclusion in this "Search for Morrigan" arc, and a turning point in the entire fanfiction itself. So expect alot of action, and questions being answered. Such as what Morrigan's deal was, Flemeth's role, and the mystery behind the family Flemet is caring for.**

**Also, when Lightning and her group were talking about the Farseerers, if any of you are XIII-2 fans, you would probably know who's dagger Dalan found.**


	5. Morrigan's Decision

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**Lightning's POV**

We traveled past the large mountantains through the rough plains and extremely tall vegetation that was sprouting out of the ground at an alarming rate. Magic, only done by Morrigan. We were at the end of our search. During our shortwalk through the Deepgap, Terra and Dalan began to fill in Vaan on the history of the Yaschas Massif.

"The city of Paddra," Terra said, "was originally home to the Farseers. It was ruled by a woman named Paddra-Nsu Yeul."

"Paddra-Nsu Yeul?" Vaan questioned.

"She was a seeress and priestess of Etro." Dalan confirmed. "A deity. When Yeul fortold the destruction of Paddra, it caused people to either change their destiny or fall into disarray. Thenews of Gran Pulse's end spread throughout, reaching even Oerba Village. Wanting to protect their homes, the Farseers helped the volunteers become L'Cie."

"Fang and Vanille were one of them." I said.

Dalan nodded. "During the war, Cocoonians killed off most of the L'Cie. Your friends were the last ones, which meant they were to become Ragnarok in order to destroy Cocoon. One of them accepted her fate, while the other...fled.

"Fang alone wasn't strong enough to destroy Cocoon," Hope added, "but she did crack it's outer shell. Then she and Vanille became crystal, giving the Cocoonians the oppurtunity to wipe out all the tribes on Gran Pulse."

"Except...for the Farseers." Dalan said.

"Except for the Farseers." Hope repeated.

"Yeul knew and saved most of them. But as I said before, disease, hunger, dehydration, and more have slowly been killing them off. I don't believe there are anymore Pulsians."

It was then I saw the incoming cieth swarming through the entrance of the Massif. "Cieth!" Terra exclaimed drawing her sword.

I did so as well.

I ran up to the first set and slashed upward. It swung it's large oversized arm and I rolled over to the right and and slashed vertically. I managed to slice the cieth in half before jumping over a second cieth, shooting it through the eye and landing swiftly on my feet.

Unfortunately I was surrounded by a group of them who circled around me and I blitzed. One of them were charging towards Old Dalan and I shot numerous times, but kept missing their eye. If only Sazh was with us, he would have gotten the bullseye.

I enhanced my blade with lightning magic and stabbed through another cieth, having it combust. Then threw a series of lightning spells at other cieth.

Hope was using all sorts of magic. Fire magic, ice magic, wind magic. When that was not really working out for him he just threw his boomerang, taking down as many cieth as he could.

Terra was using alot of ice magic in particular, and I figured it must be her main element. But she seemed to prefer evading the cieth while the rest of us took it down. Her rapier wouldn't really do much unless she could aim for the eye every time. When one of the cieth went for the swing she somersaulted across the ground and Vaan took over.

He has greatly improved in his combat skills and was able to hold his own. When the cieth went in for a swing he was able to block it and even shattered it's arm, making the cieth fall over, unable to move. Vaan finished him off by stabbing him in the eye. He dodged another incoming cieth and was saved by Old Dalan who used his strange martial arts.

He spun around the cieth's head and managed to turn it into sand. He then, with an exaggerated noise, thrusted his palm into the cieth's eye and killed it. He went alittle insane by showing the other cieths how 'crazy' he was. But there were not that many cieth anymore.

"Okay, you could have warned me about the cieth!" Vaan exclaimed.

"I did." I pointed out. "I had clearly stated that now cieth populate the once metropolis."

"Metropilis?" Vaan questioned.

"I said it was a city-" I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Do you literaly not listen to anything I tell you?"

Vaan just stared down at me with a blank expression before blinking a few times and shaking his head. "What?"

"Right." I muttered, traveling through the pass where the sheep were gathering and the dandelions were flying.

Terra picked a big one up and closed her eyes. She then blew on it and the giant feather like flower floated away along with the others. "It's so peaceful here."

"Not for long." I reminded her.

She then gave me a stern look. "You need to be a little more at ease, Light." She said. "Smell the flowers, feel the sun on your skin..."

"...and frolick like a pollyana with ribbons in my hair carrying a whicker basket?" I finished and Terra playfully hit me on the arm as I gave a slight chuckle.

"I mean, it's okay to fight. I'm not going to preach the world peace bull everyday." Terra explained. "Because, I know, there could never truly be peace."

"No?" Hope questioned.

"War is what makes countries and cities grow."

"_You_ believe that?" I asked, not beliving that Terra was for war.

She rolled her eyes, "I know I look like your typical lady with a heart of gold, but...I know the bad side of war, but also the strengths it gives people. Fighting for people they care about, people they love. But there is also nothing wrong with taking some time to appreciate things a little more. To think about life, the future..."

"This is the part where it gets boring..." Vaan yawned and Terra laughed.

"Yeah, I'm stopping."

"I'm for relaxing too." Hope began to say, "but...we have work to do."

He stood up and drew his boomerblade and that's when I saw the approaching leyak, chanting as rangdas circled around us.

"Hurry, take them out quickly!" I ordered as we rushed them as they flew off the cliffs. "If you don't a behemoth king will come!"

"You have got to be shitting me!" Vaan exclaimed.

I casted lightning magic to try and take out as many as possible. Who knows how many there were because they were coming in swarms. There were even more than one leyak, so there were like froups of four. There wasn't enough for all of us to take them out in a small amount of time. I blitzed, letting the sparks of lightning unleash from my blade. But they were being resummoned too fast.

I was then left with a large Behemoth King. He unleashed lightning magic, shocking Hope and I. Terra conjured up a water spell just as the behemoth aimed for another lightning spell. Hope and I received another shocking. The behmoth charged at Vaan and Old Dalan, knocking them back. The behemoth king rose to his feet and pulled out it's sword axe.

"We can take him!" Hope reassured the party.

"Duck!" Terra called out as we all dove for it as he swung his axe sword.

I summoned Odin just as the behemoth came towards me. Odin swooped in to my rescue and blocked the attack with his own sword. The two then began to battle and that was when Hope suddenly blurted out.

"There she is!" Hope pointed out. I spun on my heel I spotted a familiar dark haired heading towards the Paddra Ruins.

"Morrigan!" I called out to her as I ran after the woman. Everyone followed behind me until I finally caught up to her. "Morri-"

A fire ball caem hurtling our way, and I managed to knock Dalan down as the others dove to the ground. The sound of a crackling flame was behind me as I stood up. Morrigan stood before me, clad in only her black bra and black leather pants. Her baby, a newborn was wrapped in her rags.

"Morrigan..." I tried again.

"Why did you seek me out?" She demanded.

"I needed to know what you were up to?" I glared at that _stupid_ tree branch she had pointed at my neck.

Morrigan laughed bitterly. "Like that is any of your business."

I stood on my feet and she pressed the wooden weapon closer so it was touching against my skin. "It is my business if it could possibly put the world in danger. Tell me what you plan to do with that baby of yours!"

"Her name is Urthemiel." Morrigan corrected. "And she is my da-" She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "You sound just like Flemeth." She muttered as she retracted her staff, hoisting her baby back up.

"So you do know Flemeth?" Hope asked. "Who is she?"

"Tis my mother." She answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Your mother!?" The rest of us said at the same time.

"Yes," Morrigan narrowed her eyes in unamusement, "My mother. Do you believe I was spawned by a log?"

"I think that would have been less surprising." Vaan muttered and Terra elbowed him in the gut.

Morrigan quirked an eyebrow, having heard Vaan's comment. She then glanced at me and I could have sworn I saw something flash in her eyes. A strange emotion. It was almost...sad? "Do you believe I am a monster?" She asked in an amused tone. "Because I am not from Cocoon? Because I am not as pure at heart as say..." she glanced once more between Terra and I, before finally settling her eyes on me. "Your friends. The ones in the crystal pillar...what are their names...Fang and Vanille. When they revealed to be pulsians, did you believe them as monsters?"

I blinked a few times at her question. _"Who are you?" I had asked the strange tan woman who's brand was a strange pale. She looked over at me then down at her L'Cie brand knowingly._

_She then blew her breath out almost tiredly. Aren't we all? "Where do I start?" She said, running a hand through her messy and tangled up hair. She spun on her heel to look at me. "I've got a few screws loose. But I'm a L'Cie same as you. Difference being..." She smiled and laughed a bit like she was excited about something. "I wasn't born on Cocoon."_

_"What?" I said. She...she was a pulsian? How did she get here? Without anyone..._

_"I'm from Gran Pulse." She emphasized. "The 'world below' you all hate so much. My partner and I'd turned to crystal there and gone to sleep. But when we came around, here we were. The reason Cocoon's in such an uproar is the same reason you're here now. Vanille and I woke up."_

_"Vanille?" I questioned, picturing the bubbly red headed girl I left behind with Sazh. It made sense now. Her behavior, why she seemed totally out of the loop when it came to Cocoon's history and culture. Her dress, her accent._

I remembered thinking...not how evil they were (because Vanille certainly didn't look evil). But being, generally surprised on how different they were from us. Not evil or bad or even weird...just...different.

But, that wasn't the reason for my mistrust in Morrigan. "Are you going to give your baby, Urthemiel, to your fal'cie?" I questioned.

Morrigan remained silent.

"Morrigan-"

She lifted her branch again. "Stay back. Leave me be."

"I won't allow you to do this!" I told her.

She looked really at a lost.

"You don't have to do this."

"If I don't I'll become a cieth. I'll rather die. I would have allowed you to kill me if I was not responsible for her." She gestured towards her baby.

"But your going to give her up." I told her.

"Don't let her do it!" Terra exclaimed. "Morrigan-"

"You will not take her away from me! Go back to the village and do not follow me no more. Unless you want to get involved."

"I refuse to allow you to put us in danger." I repeated.

"You will be in danger if you don't leave!"

"No."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes and grimaced. "Very well. Tis a fight you want..." suddenly, Urthemial began to glow red. I stepped back. "So be it..." She said, her voice deepening and sounding demonic. "Chaos Leviathan!"

"Chaos!?" Terra screamed.

Morrigan then merged with her baby! The woman grew in height and we all drew our weapons as the L'Cie became...something familiar. She and her baby together became Chaos Leviathan.

"How did she do that?" Vaan asked.

"Does it matter!?" Hope barked.

Terra reached into her tank top and pulled out her crystal, since Odin's crystal was unavaliable. "Valefor!" She summoned.

Valefor swooped in and Morrgan's Eidolon form watched and began to slither towards the flier. Terra and I hopped on leaving the boys on the ground. Terra took the reigns while I shot at Chaos Morrigan. I enhanced my gunblade experimentally, and like I had hoped, the bullets were shooting out small amounts of lightning magic.

Chaos Morrigan, having been a serpant could only slither after us while the boys fought her on the ground and began to ooze out chaos and what appeared to be lava. Old Dalan was the first to react.

"Eh oh! The grounds on fire!"

"Oh shit!" Vaan exclaimed. "Guys!" He called out to us. "Chaos and lava are on the ground. Get us up! Get us up!"

"No, don't." I told Terra. "They need to distract her groundside."

"Are you crazy!" Terra barked back at me. "They could die!"

"Use a finishing move or something!" I quickly told her.

"What if that doesn't finish her, then we'd be on the ground too!"

"Hurry up, you guys!" Vaan called back up.

"I don't think they are getting us." Old Dalan explained to him.

"What!" Vaan cried. "Terra!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I ordered, the blonde grating on my nerves while I was trying to think.

"Back up!" Terra ordered.

"No shit!" Vaan muttered and Hope had to drag him out of the way. Valefor performed energy ray, a small beam lining across Morrigan's long form.

A silence fell. "That was it!?" Vaan exclaimed.

**Boom!** **Boom! BOOM!**

That must have been and overkill, because part of the cliffs fell and I could figure that Morrigan fell along with it. But the Chaos and lava shot up and Valefor swooped over and shielded all five of us from the blast. After Valefor was dismissed the grass sizzled and burned as the chaos and lava seemed to dissolve.

"Where did she go?" I exclaimed, practically throwing Vaan off of me. "Morrigan! Morrigan!" I called out.

Hope was helping Terra up and Dalan was calling for the L'Cie as well. "Morrigan!" He said.

"I don't believe this." I muttered. "That Fal'Cie of hers must being inside Paddra. "Let's go."

The group followed me into the metropolis that was once Paddra City. It was just as I remembered it, but it seemed the place was no longer abandoned. "Morrigan's in here somewhere."

"You still want to go after her?" Vaan asked. I glanced back over at him, and he looked ready to bolt. "Forget it. She's crazy!"

"That's a bit of an understatement." Terra commented.

"We can't fight her." Vaan said. "You can...but...I can't. I'm just one dude with a sword."

"We can't just leave." Hope told him.

"We found her, didn't we?"

"She's up to something." I reinformed him. "You seriously think we can just walk away from a woman who used this...weird thing inside her baby to transform her _and herself_ into an _**Eidolon**_?"

Vaan opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say. "Well, when you put it that way!"

"Who's this?" Terra asked.

Standing by the entrance of the Paddra Ruins was a statue of a young girl a little shorter than Hope's height wearing what appeared to be some sort of veil.

"Paddra Nsu Yeul." Old Dalan explained.

"How come I didn't see this statue before." I commented. The statue was holding something that stood out to me. It was crusted up with dirt and seemed worn out for probably being there for centuries, but I knew it wasn't part of the statue.

"It is the Oracle Drive." Old Dalan pointed towards the device in the statue's hand. "A seeress's vision is stored within for safe keeping. But when Yeul's people found the future inside..."

"That's what caused everyone to freak out." I commented, crossing my arms.

Terra attempted to reach for it but then Vaan picked her up so she can grab it. It looked pretty busted up and broken, not that I knew if it would work anyhow. "The prophecy is inside here. Of what happened to Gran Pulse?"

"How does it work?" I asked.

Hope approached it apprehensively, then place a hand on it. The device began to glow through the cracks that were peaking out through the dirt, then it opened up. Terra dropped the device in surprise and the light faltered a bit.

"Whoa this is so old!" Vaan exclaimed. "I don't think it works no more."

But the projection landed on the side of a crumbling skyscraper and the image was fuzzy as well as the sound. We could hear people talking, and if you listened close enough, it sounded like Fang and Vanille accompanied by a male voice with an old speech.

We then heard a distorted roar and the only image we could make out was Fang transforming into the incomplete Ragnarok and launching herself at Cocoon. I heard the outer shell crack and then the audio became so distorted, we all had to cover our ears.

But then something strange happened. The Oracle Drive grew brighter and almost blinded us. "What is this!?" I exclaimed.

"I cannot see!" Old Dalan added.

An ominous whirring sound started up within the Oracle Drive and when we were finally able to look once more, the Oracle Drive was wiped clean of any dirt and debris, and it seemed to be working perfectly. The projection on the screen was no longer blurry and the sound was so clear you thought it was happening right now.

We saw two men, they appeared to be merchants by the equipment they carried and they were running for their lives as something was chasing them. They came to a dead end near the cliffs as their pursuers approached them. I recognized the robe belonging to one of the family member's Flemeth was caring for.

"No, please don't!" One of the merchants cried.

The scene changed to the cliffs and the sound of slaughter echoed throughout as the blood splattered. We then saw the father of the family reveal his wrist, where a L'Cie brand was. They were L'Cie!

And what's more, the brand was reversing. The once opened eye was beginning to close and the arrows were retreating back into the center.

"Light!" I suddenly heard Terra scream out. One of the family members came up from behind the blonde and and stabbed her through the side of her stomach.

"Terra!" Vaan cried out as he retracted his sword. She coughed and fell to her knees just as Hope casted her healing magic.

"You bastard!" I screamed, charging towards him with my gunblade drawn into gun mode and began shooting at him. He recocheted my bullets and I switched the blade mode and we crossed swords. "Who are you!? What are you!?"

Terra managed to her feet, letting Hope know she was fine, while holding the side of her that was bleeding, she then drew her rapier and blocked an attack my the older man. "You are L'Cie?"

"Correct." The old man confirmed. "You and I are the same."

"What are you doing?" I tried to ask as he began to overpower me, "how can you reverse your progressesion?"

The man smiled devilishly and I was thrown back. I stopped myself from flying too far, and stood my ground.

The man's father I assumed rushed towards me with his own sword and Vaan assisted me. The man reopened the wound on Vaan's neck that Hope had cut open to get the poison out and blood was beginning to leak out. "Hope!" I called out to the boy who was aiding Terra and Old Dalan with the leader. "Vaan needs a cure!" I told him.

He did so quickly while ducking a sword swing. The leader's father then jumped up in the air, and his sword glowed a chaos black and Vaan hoisted me up so I could battle him airbourne. We crossed swords and I twirled avoiding another blast. he then bursted with magic and I was thrown against a skyscraper. Falling back down and landing flat on my face. My forhead got cut and the back of my head would most likely be sporting a bruise and I spit out dirt and debris.

Vaan jumped the the leader's father's back attempting to slit his throat, but he headed butted Vaan off of him and he fell back, holding the back of his head. I jumped back, ignoring the dizzy spell and continued to hold him off.

I felt the familiar cure spell from Hope, who was most likely keeping tabs on me to make sure I wasn't hurt too badly. But then he crossed sword with the leader. I saw him begin to conjure up what looked like chaos but less concentrated. I summoned up thundaga and prayed to whatever god existed that Hope wouldn't get caught in the blast.

Hope thankfully, saw what I was doing and managed to push him back, and ducked as the leader's father jumped for him. This made things better than I hoped. Maybe there was a Maker after all. Both L'Cies were caught in my thundaga spell, but the magic threw most of us back.

Once the air cleared, I stood back up and blocked the leader's way to his sword while his father began to cough violently.

"Now are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked, standing over him.

The man huffed and then let out an evil laugh. How typical of him. "Very well, it is only fair you receive an introduction." I blinked as he stood up, dusting his robes off. "My name is Akira. Just Akira. I'm aware most have last names, or family names, maybe even clan name-"

"Cut to the chase." I interupted. "Who are you? Explain yourself."

The man, Akira, flipped his long black hair. "I am a soul slicer."

"A soul slicer?" Vaan repeated. "What the hell are those."

"We are...a special kind of L'Cie." He then drew his sword and I drew my gunblade by reflex. "You see my blade. They have their own special abilities only I can unleash. If I were to say...kill your little blonde friend cowering behind the petite woman-" he pointed towards Vaan who then stepped around his girlfriend upon hearing his remark. "my L'Cie brand will draw back to it's original state, but it will still continue it's progression."

"So let me get this straight." Terra spoke up. "You kill people in order to keep yourselves alive and not turn into cieth." She said.

"Instead of, say," I continued, "actually completeing your Focus."

"Akira," Hope said, "you don't have to do what the Fal'Cie tells you."

Akira laughed bitterly, "I am aware that only few L'Cies can halt the progression entirely. But, it is easiar said then done."

"If we could do it..." Hope tried to convince him.

"Our Fal'cie needs us to continue the work we are given."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"To eliminate you L'Cies of Anima." He answered. "You are the obstacles in our Fal'Cies plans and if we eliminate you, then we will finally gain eternal life. Our brand will halt it's progression."

"There's no guarentee that your Fal'Cie will follow his word." Hope tried telling him. "It's probably a trick."

"Just like he tricked Morrigan." Vaan added.

"The Fal'Cie." I brought up, "It's here isn't it."

Akira smiled deviously at us. "Yes, would you like me to take us to her."

"Her?" Terra asked.

The dark haired man didn't answer instead walked away with his father following close behind. I glanced over and Hope and I exchanged a look, before following after him.

He led us to the outskirts of the city where Morrigan was standing before Flemeth. When the dark haired woman saw us she grimaced. Also with them was Akira's wife and daughter I assumed. Flemeth smiled a fake serene smile. "Greetings, Flemeth." Akira greeted in a respectable tone. "i bring before two L'Cies of Anima, a L'Cie of Esper, and..." he stared at Vaan and Dalan in with a deadpan expression, "...two humans."

"I see them, boy." Flemeth said, her face stiff.

"So," Vaan sighed, "you knew we were going to come for...your daughter."

Morrigan made a face at his comment. "Perhaps I did." Flemeth said. "Or maybe I was expecting someone else to come for my daughter. Or for me. That would be a plot twist. But...nobody cares for the old woman, and that is all I am."

"Oh please," I spat, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, "are we supposed to believe you are completely innocent in all of this."

"Mind your tongue, woman!" Akira's wife scolded me. "You are before a le-"

"Quiet!" Flemeth spat at the wife and she bit her lip but continued to glare at us. The old woman brought her attention back to us. "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut ones eyes tight or opens ones arms wide. Eighter way...one's a fool."

"She is quite the eccentric venerable one." Dalan commented.

Hope scoffed. "You're one to talk."

"Shut up, you two!" Terra whispered harshly. "She can hear you. Do you want to make her mad!?"

Flemeth stared at Terra and I could picture the blonde standing rigid and straight, keeping her face stoic. "You...you are Esper's."

"The Fal'Cie do not own me no more." Terra explained. "They own none of us."

"Oh?" Flemeth questioned. "You have freed your shackles that the Fal'cies had once placed over you. Or do you still feel the ghosts wrapped around your wrists." She began to slowly approach Terra, "Snaking up your arms and slithering into your mouth, your nose, your ears, and absorbed into your brain."

Terra's face began to fall in disgust at Flemeth's words. She makes no sense. "Stop speaking in riddles." I ordered.

But she ignored me. "What do you believe?"

She blinked a few times, seeming light headed. "Do I believe what?"

"That I am innocent. That I am merely just a worried mother who is helping her daughter from her fate."

"No." She answered.

"No? No you don't believe?"

"Did I stutter?" Terra continued. Vaan was about to make a totally uncalled 'burn!' but Hope beckoned him to shut up.

"You speak with confidence." Flemeth said. "But your heart is uncertain. Bewildered even."

"Are you a mind reader now?" I asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised..." Hope added.

"It is my turn now. I believe that you, Terra Branford, age thirty four, height five foot three, born in Eden, once a kindergarten teacher. Your birthday is the Tenth month, sixteenth day, you weigh one hundred and five pounds, most women are most likely envious of that." She laughed a bit at that while Terra's eyes continued to widen (as were all of ours) at how much Flemeth knew after only just meeting her. "Your blood type is O, you love animals and 'cute' creatures, particularly the moogles. You hate crowds. You are currently in romantic realtionship with this young man." She gestured towards an amazed Vaan. I also know your cyrstal is a white flower. Your Eidolon is Valefor. Your main pardigms are Ravager, Sentinel, and Saboteur. I also...know your focus."

We all stared in shock, including Flemeth's own daughter. "Okay, th-that did surprise me." Hope said. Flemeth winked at him.

"They did not come to hear the life story of Terra, mother." Morrigan said, patting her baby on the back, rocking her to sleep.

"True, they came for you. Don't you feel special. And here you thought your friends did not like you."

"They are not my friends." Morrigan said.

"And the trees are? Please Morrigan, at least they talk back. Especially the pink haired soldier. Unfortunately, as much as I would like to allow my daughter to befriend such wonderful people such as yourselves, I cannot allow that. We made a deal."

"You made a deal?" I began, "but I thought-"

"Light! It's Flemeth! Flemeth's a Fal'Cie!" Hope exclaimed, drawing his boomerblade.

"Wait, what?!" Vaan cried out, "but that's her moth- is she really her mother!? I am _so_ confused!"

"Give me the child, Morrigan." Flemeth said, "and I will complete what I had started. I can restore what was lost in Gran Pulse. I can bring out the Chaos that is inside her."

"The Chaos!?" I said, "That's why you can summon Leviathan. And...merge him with you and the baby."

"Morrigan you have to stop this!" Terra cried.

"I have no choice!" Morrigan said, "tis the only way I can get rid of the brand that the woman forced upon me."

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Hope said. "You can decide your own fate. Your mother...Flemeth, is just using you as a pawn, like all Fal'Cies do. Whatever you thought of Flemeth before...she doesn't really love you if she is willing to put you through all this just for her to gain power."

"I know what tis looks like, child." Morrigan said, "but she is still my mother."

"Well she sure doesn't act like one. She treats you like a pet."

Something in Morrigan's face flashed, and I knew Hope's words impacted her. She must see reason in this. "Well," Flemeth spoke up. "Morrigan, I'll let you decide. Would you really turn your back on your blood for these fools."

"Morrigan, she cannot really be your mother. Please, see reason in this." Hope continued.

"Morrigan." Flemeth coaxed in a strangely motherly tone.

"Morrigan!"

"Morrigan, let me see my granddaughter." The dark haired woman looked truly lost, and I knew we were winning her over. "Morrigan? Give the child to m-" Morrigan then aimed her staff at her mother, holding Urthemiel closer to her chest.

"No mother! I decide my own fate. You've had control over me for far too long."

Flemeth rose her eyebrows, "after everything I've done for you..."

"What have you done for me!?" Morrigan cried, "you made me a L'Cie, and forced me to bear a child so you can absorb the Chaos. I refuse to continue working for you, Flemeth!"

A red glow in a shape of a ring emmitted from her leg, and that's how I knew her brand was fizzling out. She managed to do it, no problem. Flemeth's eyes glowe. "Very well child, you've made your decision. Now suffer the consequences." She began to transform into her true form.

She grew in height and stature and holes appeared throughout her body, making her hollow. "Morrigan." I said. "Get out of here. Head towards the village." I whispered.

"I'll get her out!" Terra volunteered, summoning Valefor. When she descended, the two women including Urthemiel boarded on and fled. Which left me, Hope, Vaan, and Old Dalan to take care of the rest.

I reached into my half zipped up turtleneck and summoned Odin. I threw the Eidolith in the air and jumped up slashing it open and began to fight Flemeth's true form. With renewed vigor and Odin's assistance, everyone's blades (minus Dalan since he didn't have a blade) were enhanced with the best lightning magic and we began taking on the tall Fal'Cie by ourselves.

Using the hollows in her body she managed to conjure up fireballs and we had to duck in order to avoid them. One of them was significantly big and wasn't just any oridinary fireball, but looked like a fireball cyclone that almost burnt us to a crisp. She, with a distorted chuckle then reached for Dalan's leg and began to throw him up like a rag doll.

"Oh my Etro!" he exclaimed as he began to fall.

"Odin, get him!" I told my Eidolon, and he did as he was told and caught the old man in his hand and set him back down on the ground.

But then an idea hatched. "Odin," I said, "get me onto her."

"Are you insane, Light!?" Hope exclaimed and I ignored him. Odin even looked a bit perplexed at my strange request. "Just trust me." I promised my protector.

He nodded, knelting down and picking me up. "You are insane!" Hope finished. He then threw his boomerang at the Fal'cie, the electrcity bouncing throughout Flemeth's true form.

Odin handed me his sword and he launched me forward. "Ah!" I cried out swinging the oversized sword over my head.


	6. Return of the Chaos Infusion?

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**General POV**

That evening, Yuna had returned to her clinic after having visited her friend Tifa at the bar/restaraunt. But when she got there, the clinic had been messed with. Everything on her desk was now on the floor, and her drawers have been pulled out and left uncereomoniously on the floor. "What in the-" Yuna began until she heard the familiar sound of an Eidolon descending into Oerba Village.

"They're back!" Reks exclaimed as most of the residents raced towards where Valefor landed, only to see Terra and morrigan along with her baby return. Mostly everyone seemed put off to see Morrigan's reappearance.

"Please, don't smother me." Morrigan said in a deadpan tone.

"Where's Vaan?" Reks asked Terra as she dismissed her Eidolon.

"And Hope?" Bartholomew said.

"And Soldiergirl?" Sazh asked.

Terra exchanged a look with Morrigan who proceeded towards her shack with her baby while mostly everyone else watched her with accusing and unwelcoming eyes.

**Lightning's POV**

I woke up in what felt like late at night, if the darkness surrounded us is anything to go by. My chest felt in pain as well as my right wrist.

I wrapped my other hand and felt the break in my bones. The blow with Odin's sword against Flemeth broke my wrist. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. "Hope?" I called out.

"I heard something crack, which turned out to be Old Dalan popping his back. Vaan groaned as he sat up as well. "Wow, I am going to feel that in the morning. Hey, where's the healer kid when you need him. I need some medical attention or some quick magic."

But the silver haired teenager was nowhere in sight! My heart began to race, and my blood began to rush through my vein, and a throbbing pulsated through my ears as I began to panic. "Hope!" I called out.

How long have we been out, I thought. Did he wake up? Did the blow throw him back too far, or did he get caught in it!? My breathing became more heavy as I felt like I was about to have a heart attack. "Hope!" I screamed louder. "Damn it! Answer me!"

"Maybe Flemeth-"

"No!" I cut off Vaan harshly, "shut the fuck up!"

"I was just saying-"

"**Shut up**!" I sceamed at Vaan and he looked terrified. "Hope!" I called again, running around the Yaschas Massif like a psycho.

What have I done? He told me not to and...it was making more sense that he was caught under the blast. Or Flemeth took him. "Hop-oof!"

I was knocked down by something smaller and soft and familiar. It climbed off of me. "Oh, Light! I'm so sorry! I was looking for you guys. I guess I was thrown back a bit too far and...Light? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I then engulfed the fourteen year old in my arms, "Did you not hear me calling you!" I lectured him. "I...I thought something happened to you." I admitted in a whisper. He squeezed me tighter in reassurance.

"I-I'm okay, Light. Really, I am." He told me.

I then realized we had an audience and I pulled away, clearing my throat and quickly got back to my feet. "Let's go." I said.

"What about Flemeth?" Vaan asked. "Where did she go? Did we do it?"

"I doubt it." I answered. "I doubt it was that easy."

"She will be back that one. I am sure of it." Old Dalan added.

**General POV**

The next morning, at the NORA house, Lebreau woke up early like she usually did for her job at the bar/restaraunt. "Good thing I'm a morning person, otherwise I would have claimed Tifa's timing insane." She stretched and looked over at the bed across from her, her roommate not there. "Huh, I guess Gadot is hitting up the bathroom or something." She figured as she began to get dressed.

She exited her house and walked towards the bar/restaraunt, but noticed alot of people were gathered. "This early in the morning." Lebreau muttered.

Tifa has already been inside, reporting to Amodar about the mess in the bar/restaraunt. Somebody had messed the place up. "Someone did the same thing to my clinic." Yuna informed him.

"You don't think a MONSTER GOT THROUGH!?" Vera screamed and everyone erupted in a panic.

"No!" Amodar barked, and mostly everyone shut up in an instant. "It's probably just a racoon or something."

Vera crossed her arms, "Maybe the racoon belongs to the witch."

"What was that, blonde woman?" Morrigan suddenly appeared...breast feeding her baby.

"Um, Morrigan..." Bartholomew said awkwardly as Tidus covered his son's eyes, staring at Urthemiel who was drinking her mother's milk. "...could you...please take that to your shack."

Morrigan shrugged but did as she was asked. Vera scoffed at her, "What a skank."

Snow from where he was sleeping with Serah heard the sound of hooves entering the village, and he sat up and woke Serah up. "Serah, I think your sister's back!" he said happily. "They are okay!"

Serah smiled but continued to sleep. "Five more minutes..." She sighed.

Snow was about to ask if she wanted to see her sister, but instead curled right back up against her back and watched her sleep with a tender expression.

**Lightning's POV**

When we arrived, Bartholomew pulled his son nto a big fatherly hug, while Vaan was engulfed by his older brother. Then by Terra who quickly kissed him and asked for what happened in the Massif.

I noticed that Serah nor Snow was anywhere in sight, and I hated to say it aloud, but I felt left out. I was sure Old Dalan didn't have anybody either, mostly everyone treated like the old man was invisible. But he didn't seem to mind and began to make his way towards Morrigan's hut.

I was then approached by Sazh with Dajh on his shoulders. "Hey, Soldiergirl." he greeted, patting me on the back. "Glad you can make it back."

"Glad to be back." I admitted.

Dajh smiled at me and dug his finers into his father's afro to let him down. Sazh did so, and the kid grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smiled at how happy the was to...know I was here.

"Details." Sazh said as I followed him to his airship, "what happened up until now?"

"Yeah, what did daddy miss until now?" Dajh added and Sazh laughed.

**General POV**

"Look who I found heading in the wrong direction." Laguna laughed, practically dragging a half asleep Gadot into Lenora's Garage.

"Gadot, there you are, man. Where have you been?" Maqui asked.

Gadot grumbled something incoherent as he slouched against the counter. "Gadot?" Snow asked as he approached his bestfriend.

Maqui took off his gloves and felt his forhead, "he's brunin' up!" he said. "And he's not wearing a coat. Are you crazy, Gadot, it's cold outside here, you know that. You can't walk around shirtless. And where are your shoes? Dude, you're not even fully dressed."

Gadot didn't even bark back a smart comment. "Snow approached his friend. "Come on, I'll take you to Yuna's clinic."

But Gadot quickly grabbed the front of Snow's trenchcoat and cringed, "It's happening..." he whispered.

Snow stared at him in confusion but Maqui had heard Gadot's rather loud whisper and his eyes widened. "Snow, take him to the house."

He looked back at the youngest member in confusion and Maqui didn't have time to explain. "Just get him home! And stay there!" He ordered.

Snow quickly did as Maqui said, brining the delirious Gadot with him. Maqui smiled at Laguna to not worry him. "Sorry, we're closed." Maqui said and began pushing Laguna out of the shop, and locking up. He then headed next door to Yuj'd Outfitters.

"Yuj?" Maqui exclaimed as he burst in. Vera looked up at him.

"He's in the back." She said just as Yuj exited the closet.

"Maqui, what's wrong?" Maqui just dragged the blue haired man by the hand and exited the shop.

"Yuj, it's Gadot."

"What about him?"

Maqui looked around, making sure nobody else was listening in. "He's changing back." He whispered.

Yuj's eyes widened. "Right now?" maqui nodded. Yuj then popped his head back into the shop and the two of them smiled politely. "Vera, sweetie, could you watch the shop for the day, thank you!"

"Wha-" Slam!

"I'll get Lebreau, Hope, and Mr. Estheim. You get Lightning and Sazh."

"Got it!" Yuj said and the boys split up.

Lebreau was helping Tifa clean up the bar/restaraunt. And the stress of the job was waning thin on both of them. "Who locked up last night?" Tifa asked.

Lebreau stopped sweeping and glanced over at her business partner. "You did."

Tifa sjook her head. "No, no, I'm pretty sure I made you do it."

"That was the other night. Last night, you locked up because I went to see Morrigan and her baby."

"Right," Tifa muttered. "Was she with you the entire time?"

Lebreau glared at Tifa, "you think she did this?"

"Probably not her specifically. But maybe she id a bad omen or something."

Lebreau rose and yebrow at the older woman. "Really Tifa?"

The busty bartender shrugged. "Yeah, call me crazy for believing in witches. Maybe she isn't. But I've seen too many weird things ever since Cocoon's Fall. And yu can't say you find her a bit suspicous?"

"No." Lebreau admitted after a pause. "She's a little weird. But wren't we all?"

"No." Tifa answered.

Lebreau stared at Tifa and licked her lips as an awkward silence passed through between the two women. Then Maqui ran in and saved the day.

"We're closed." Tifa said.

"I know, but I need Lebreau. It's an emergency."

"Is it a real emergency or just an excuse to get your friend out of work?" Tifa asked.

Lebreau read the expression on his face and knew that something was very wrong. Call it motherly instincts. She set the broom aside. "Let's go."

Tifa watched as Lebreau left her with all the work.

Hope and Bartholomew were eating a rather late lunch while he explained everything that happened on his journeye. From the soul slicers, the Oracle Drive, to Flemeth, to Morrigan and her baby.

"Base on what you say, son." he said. "I can gather that Morrigan is no longer a threat."

"She was never a threat, dad. She was a L'Cie, just like us that was forced to carry a child that holds what's left of Chaos. If Flemeth accepted the child, she could probably take away that eccence and summon Chaos back or something. But if Morrigan keeps her baby and...I don't know, teach her how to control her Chaos powers, then we'll be alright."

Bart considered that. "So nothing bad would happen if he stays, correct?"

"Yes." Hope answered. "She one of us."

Bart just stared at his son, ike he was trying to figure something out. But before he could say anything, Maqui bursted in with Lebreau in tow.

"Guys, you have to get to out house, it's an emergency." Maqui said and the father and son both jumped to their feet and rushed out of the house.

**Lightning's POV**

Sazh and I were playing cards while Dajh got comofrtable in my lap. The boy's father kept giving me a teasing look at my soft sport for children.

Not all children. But Dajh is definitely someone special. Even after the things the poor boy has been through.

"I knew Morrigan wasn't evil." Sazh informed me as he set the card down. "She was cynical and snarky...but so are you sometimes."

I grunted, throwing a card down.

"I had a feeling as soon as I was told she was a L'Cie that it was her Fal'Cie that was responsibe. But what I'm stumped on...how is her Fal'Cie...a mother?"

"She's not really her mother, Sazh. She just fooled Morrigan into believing she is. That's really the only way someone like Morrigan could be fooled."

"That's rough though," Sazh said with a tired sigh, "living you're whole life then finding out your mom didn't really love you, but was using you."

I didn't respond. I didn't feel like putting an opinion on Flemeth's relationship with Morrigan. Its not my place to say.

My train of thought was interupted by an erratic knocking on the door. Yuj popped his head in. "Guys, you gotta come over to our place!"

"What's wrong?" Sazh asked and I stood up, setting Dajh down on his feet.

"It's Gadot. I think he's runing again."

"What!?" Sazh and I said in unison as we exited the airship and rushed to NORA's house.

Everyone who was present when Gadot first transformed were gathered around the bed where Gadot was sweating heavily and looked like he couldn't breathe. It was starting to get dark too.

"This is bad you guys!" Hope pointed out the obvious. "People are going to flip out when they see him like this.

"He must have jacked up our bar and restaraunt and the clinic." Lebreau said. She nudged my hand away from Gadot's forhead and forced the pained man to look at her in the face. "gadot, can you hear me. We're not looking for something?"

He continued to groan and twitch as his body continued to change. "How did this happen?" Snow asked. "Everything was fine. The Chaos is gone."

"He was fine up until Morrigan and her baby returned." Sazh pointed out.

"It can't be Morrigan's fault could it?" Dajh asked. "What's happening to Gadot?" The innocent six year old asked.

"Everyone." Bartholomew said trying to calm us all down. "There is no need to panic."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Snow? Are you in there?" Serah's voice could be heard from the other side.

We all exchanged a panicked look. If Serah found out that Gadot is a Chaos Infusion she would freak the fuck out!

Bartholomew swallowed hard. "Okay...everybody panic."

**AN: Expect the next chapters to be posted every Sunday starting on September 1.**


	7. Betrayal?

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**AN: I know that these past chapters are short, at least compared to how much I used to write, but as I planned the chapters out, I figured they'd be long with the content I'm covering, but...it does away in less than three thousand words. I promise once we get into the adventure, I'm sure it will be alot longer, with battle scenes, and traveling, and story telling. Right now, these are more "breather" chapters, since this story is taking place only a few days after Chaos's defeat. I mean the L'Cies have to have some sort of break.**

**But I promise the story is going to pick up! Just give it time.**

**Lightning's POV**

"We got ths!" Snow said. "You guys stay here an make sure Gadot is alright."

"Won't it be weird that you guys are here and-" Maqui began to explain.

"Yeah, good point. Okay, you guys go out and we'll make sure Gadot doesn't..." Snow trailed off as NORA and Bartholomew exited the room to go see Serah.

But as luck would have it, the transformation was at it's critical point and Gadot was starting to feel the pain. I quickly grabbed a pillow and began to smother Gadot until he was fighting for air. Snow was forcing him down as he was trying to get out of bed.

"Hey Serah?" I heard Lebreau say nochalantly. "What's up?"

"Where's Snow? Is he here?" I heard Serah ask, her voice getting closer to us.

Bang!

"No, he's not here!" Yuj quickly sai, sounding guilty as hell.

Sazh and I exchanged an exasperated eye roll at this guy.

"What's going on here?" Serah asked after a pause and Gadot began to increase in size, weighing the bed down with a crack!

"We gotta get him outta here!" hope whispered and I quickly shushed him, not wanting my sister to hear him.

"We can't." I argued.

"We ain't got any more choices." Sazh whispered, "Let's hurry before he gets any bigger."

"The window is not going to fit." Snow pointed out.

"Then we got to get Serah out of the house, then." I stated.

"What about Gadot?" Dajh asked from the corner of the room, staying out of everybody's way.; I had almost forgotten he was still here.

"One thing at a time, son." Sazh said.

"Serah's here for Snow, right?" Hope said staring up at Snow. It took me a few seconds before the obvious answer popped up. Sazh and I crossed our arms and Hope mimicked us and all three of us stared up at Snow with an expectant look.

He looked lost.

"What?" He said.

Sazh quickly opened the door and I kicked him out and Sazh just as quickly slammed it shut. We pressed our ears to the wall as Snow fell against a table, I heard Serah scream, having been startled by Snow's noisy entrance. "Snow! You are here! What's going on everybody?"

It grew silent. "Are you guys hiding something?" Serah asked.

"Come on, somebody talk!" Hope muttered, voicing what we were all thinking.

"Is something going on in the bedroom?" Serah asked and we began looking around for a way to hide the anxiou Gadot. He was starting to make noise too.

"Sh!" Dajh pleaded Gadot looking just as panicked.

"Break the window!" I ordered.

"What?" Sazh said as Gadot began to howl.

"**We got no other choice! Break the goddamn window and get him out of here!**" I almost screeched.

Sazh swiftly shot the glass and without even caring up Gadot getting cut up (We had bigger things to worry about. And his skin was very tough anyways) The door was beginning to open as Serah barged in and Hope casted aeroga closing the door, slamming Sazh, Dajh, and I against the far wall and Gadot towards the window. I kicked him the rest of the way out and dove for it.

I had to get him out of here!

**General POV**

Serah ran into the room, looking unamused. Hope and Sazh just stared at Serah with smiles while Dajh just turned around completely, not too sure what exactly was happening. (Poor kid)

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!?" Serah exclaimed, referring to the broken bed, the gaping hole that was once the window, and basically everybody's dislevelness from Sazh's fro to the chocobo.

"Uh..." Hope stuttered unintelligently.

"We were, um, playin' a game." Sazh told her.

Serah just stared at everyone as they nodded. "A game? But why is it such a mess in here. And why are you guys in the bedroom? And Dajh..."

"It was just a game Serah." Dajh tried to add to the lie.

Serah was not pleased with everyone lying to her and she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She almost resembled Lightning and it scared them. "Snow let's go home." She told her fiance.

Snow silently followed his fiance out of the house and as soon as the door closed they breathed a sigh of relief. Then remembered Lightning was left alone with the beast...in the middle of the village.

**Lightning's POV**

I had to get Gadot out of Oerba. But I couldn't do this alone. I don't know what caused Gadot to become the beast. Why now?

But then I remember. He didn't start acting up until we got back...with Morrigan.

Could Morrigan have anything to do with this? I forced Gadot behind a shack and knocked on Morrigan's only window, checking around the small hut to make sure nobody could see Gadot.

He didn't look like a Chaos Infusion. He looked like Gadot, just larger, with more tougher muscles, and his face was distorted. There was no Chaos ozzing and dripping off his body, and I assumed it was because of Chaos not being part of Cocoon anymore.

The only sense of Chaos was within Morrigan's baby. That was it! Gadot is reacting to whatever is going inside the child.

I banged harder on the window and Morrigan opened the door with a nochalant attitude, even as she glanced over at the beast that was now Gadot. "What comes, my friend?"

I stared at her in exasperation. "Morrigan, come with me. It's an emergency."

Morrigan clicked her tongue. "I wish I could, but Urthemiel needs her mother."

"Then bring the baby with you!" I told her already making my way towards the woods, going undetected. I glanced back expecting to fight with Morrigan but she was already following close behind me wearing a baby carrier, Urthemiel sound asleep against her mother's bosom.

"We are going to go to the Korcari Ruins."

"The what?" I said as we ran across the bridge. I was able to breathe easiar, having escaped the village unseen and was now on the pathway in the dark. I remember coming here with Sazh and Hope when we were hunting for the chocobos, but it looked so different at night.

"The Korcari Ruins used to be where my ancestors lived before the War of Transgression."

"Why there?" I asked. "Is somebody there. Something?"

"No. It's safer place to camp and nobody would find us. Not even my own mother." She explained.

"What about the others?" I asked.

Morrigan just stared at me, not pleased with me having to bring more people with me. "You can bring the cook." She told me. "She would be an asset to Gadot's recovery since she is a friend of his."

"She was the one to revert Gadot back to normal in the Sunleth Waterscape." I said. "I'll go get her."

I trusted Morrigan into keeping an eye on Gadot as I ran back for Lebreau. Not caring about anyone seeing me returning, since Gadot wasn't in my custody, I was stopped by Yuna. "Lightning? What were you doing in the woods?" She asked me questioningly.

I rose an eyebrow at her. It wasn't any of her business. "Just going for some training." I informed her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's late. Your superior said you need to be within the boundaries of the village."

I walked past her. I might end up having to explain to the Lieutenant as to why I was needed outside the Village, and Gadot's condition. Luckily Lebreau was just outside her house, waiting for me most likely. "Where's Gadot?" She asked me quietly so the villagers wouldn't hear.

"Morrigan's going to help us." I explained. "She's taking us to some ruins. We need you to come with us."

"Okay sure." Lebreau said.

But then we heard the sound of a loud roar along with Chaos Leviathan. Dammit! I should have never trusted Morrigan!

Lebreau and I panicked and began to running towards the wilds, almost running into a hysterical Serah as she exited her house, wrapping herself in a robe. "WHAT IS THAT!?" She exclaimed, and an unusually silent Snow stepped out.

"D-don't worry." I tried to reassure her, my heart pounding and I knew Lebreau was freaking out and worried about what Morrigan was doing to her friend. "We'll go check it out."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Snow asked and Serah glanced up at him with that expression.

"No. Lebreau and I got this." I tried telling Snow.

Most of the GC soldiers and PSICOM soldiers were gearing up to investigate.

"Hey, hey," I tried to say. 'We have this."

"Just you two?" Cloud asked, looking unconvinced.

Another roar that sounded pained got Lebreau's attention and she bolted across the bridge ignoring Amodar calling for her. Bartholomew thankfully swooped in to the rescue and tried to convince my Lieutnenant to call off his men.

I exchanged a look with Sazh and Hope, letting them know it's just going to be Lebreau and I, and I followed the dark haired cook across the bridge, trusting Bartholomew into keeping the GC and PSICOM from pursuing us.

I summoned Odin and the two of us mounted on him, keeping our eyes peeled for either Gadot or Chaos Leviathan.

"There they are!" Lebreau pointed through trees as Chaos Leviathan rose from below the cliff and another roar from Gadot was emitted, echoing throughout the wilds. "Get us down there!"

"Wait, Lebreau, Odin's not a **flier**!" I screamed as Odin suddenly leaped over the trees and down the cliff. We fell off the Eidolon and into the water. The rushing river was forcing us two through. I was bumping into rocks, not able to get a good grip, and I was sputtering.

"Lightning!" Lebreau screamed, "Gadot's ahead!" She coughed.

I looked ahead and the large beast was struggling in the river as well. "I am so sick of this shit." I muttered, reminded of when Sazh, Hope, and I fell down the cliff. Last time that happened I almost drowned.

I felt something come up underneath us and Lebreau hollered and cursed as we were pushed out of the water, onto the back of Chaos Leviathan. "Morrigan!" I screamed at the Eidolon. "What the fuck do you think you're doing! You betrayer!"

"That's right!" Lebreau cheered, coming up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist for dear life. "Tell her, girl. Whoa, we're sliding off!"

Chaos Leviathan/Morrigan twirled, shoving us off and we landed back in the water. I couldn't figure out where was the surface and that was when I felt Lebreau help me out and save me. "Thanks." I told her.

I looked up and her eyes widened. "Don't thank me just yet."

I already knew. "We're heading towards a waterfall, aren't we?"

She nodded, not removing her eyes away from behind me. I turned my head and we were a few feet away from the waterfall. No rocks in sight.

"Right."

**AN: In case anyone was wondering. Yes I have a tumblr. It's slowly active (I'm still trying to figure everything out. The link is in my profile.**


	8. Morrigan vs Lightning

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**AN: I apologize for the length of this chapter again. I was writing this morning and I left it off on such a cliffhanger, I couldn't fill the rest with garbage just to make it, say, 4,000 words. I wanted that to be the last scene of the chapter. But I **_**promise**_** I will make the other chapters normal length, at least what you expect from me.**

**And answering Guest's review, I will do more Character POVs (most likely focusing on Hope's and maybe Sazh's, I planned that in future stories.) And I **_**promise **_**the plot **_**will **_**pick up in due's time. Once it happens there will be nonstop action, I'm telling you! **

**As for romance, if you are talking about in general, then expect that to come from Snow and Serah. But if you are referring to Light and Hope's, like you have mentioned before, I just cannot do a real romantic plot (at least compared to Snow x Serah and numerous other pairings), but please trust me when I say I left very strong undertones that a HopexLight will happen in future stories, when he is old enough where it won't borderline creepy. And I hope the interactions between the two will satisfy you until that happens.**

**General POV**

Hope continued to knock furiously on the door, Sazh standing behind the fourteen year old with Dajh on his shoulders. "Cool your knocking, boy." Sazh told him with a light chuckle.

"I can't relax, Sazh. Light didn't come home after last night. Not even Lebreau. **Snow**!" Hope screamed through the door.

"Don't yell, kid, they probably sleeping." Sazh lectured him, but Hope wasn't listening.

"Daddy." Dajh pressed, digging his fingers into his father's head in an impatient voice.

"Alright, alright." Sazh said, putting Dajh back down on the ground. "You go on ahead to school. You think you can do that."

Dajh nodded, giving a wave before making his way towards the schoolhouse, having memorized his way despite his lost of sight. Sazh smiled proudly at his son's self sufficency, especially at his young age. Hope continued knocking and calling for the burly man, but nobody was coming inside. "Is he even home?" He asked the older man.

Sazh shrugged. "The door's probably open." He walked ahead of Hope and opened the door, letting themselves in.

As soon as Sazh closed the door he heard Serah and Hope scream. The dark skinned man turned around and choked on air as Serah stood back up, pulling her panties back on underneath her skirt while Snow buttoned up his pants. Hope was covering his eyes. "Oh!" Sazh stuttered. "We are _so_ sorry. We nobody came to the door-"

Serah rushed to her bedroom, leaving the three boys in the middle of the living room in awkwardness, embarassment, and horror. Snow smiled nervously, brushing his hand over his mullet while Sazh cleared his throat and patted Hope on his back who was frozen in shock at what he witnessed.

_Poor kid._ Sazh thought. "Anyways..." Sazh tried to change the subject from the embarassing moment they just witnessed. "we came to tell you that Soldiergirl and the Chef never came home last night."

"They didn't?" Snow said. "Where did they go? Is Gadot still with them? Is he alright?"

"I don't know, man." Sazh said honestly, shrugging.

"We need to go look for them." Hope said.

"You need to go to school," Sazh reminded the silver haired teen.

"I can't focus on schoolwork with Lightning and Lebreau missing. Gadot is that monster. And Morrigan left with the baby again."

"She left again!?" Snow exclaimed.

Sazh rose his arms up, "look, I'm sure they are fine. They are tough girls. They'll make their way back. Right now, I gotta get to the Village Proper, and you need to go to school." he explained, showing Hope out the door. "Once again," he said to Snow, "we are sorry for walking in on you two."

"Hmngh..." Hope groaned, covering his face again.

Sazh sucked his teeth in. "Sorry."

**Lightning's POV**

I didn't wake up until the next morning. I opened my eyes and found Lebreau inches away from my face sound asleep. We must have curled up to each other last night, since it's usually chilly at night on Gran Pulse. Plus I didn't forget our little adventure down the waterfall.

I could only remember bits and pieces. We managed to get onto land...and just by the fact our inches are hanging over the bank proves that we just collapsed right there and then. Not even bothering to prop our heads up or use our coats as blankets.

My clothes felt rough against my skin, after being dried from the pulsian sun. Lebreau stirred after I sat up and I noticed Gadot, clad in only his pants, and normal again was in a similar state, ways from us.

I shook Lebreau. "Gadot's here." I told her.

She snapped awake, sitting up, looking for the familiar dark skinned man. When she spotted him, she clambered to her feet and ran towards him, me following close behind her. She skidded across the dirt and shook Gadot's shoulders. "Gadot!"

He didn't move, and for a moment I thought he was dead. "Gadot!" She tried again.

He blearly opened his eyes, groaning and coughing. "L...lebreau..." He moaned.

She let out a weird gasp and pulled him into a hug. While they had a moment, I looked around for a sign of the mysterious L'Cie. The backstabber. But then I realized where we were. A little ways up ahead I saw a small house with a weird shaped roof.

"Hey..." I said. "You guys see that?" I asked them, pointing ahead.

Lebreau looked up, following my finger. "It's a house!"

"Do people live here?" Gadot asked.

"I don't think so." I confirmed. "They would have spotted us, no doubt."

"Let's check it out." Lebreau said.

"What about Morrigan?" I asked her, but she had already run ahead with Gadot trudging behind her. I kept my eye on him as I followed him.

This has been the second time Gadot has become a Chaos Infusion. The Chaos is still there, no doubt. But for some reason, whatever happened last night was a freak thing. Like the Chaos within him went haywire and reacted.

And where did Morrigan go? I didn't venture out into Gran Pulse just for her to disappear again. I'll be damned!

When we finally made our way up, we found ourselves in a small village. The housing was different than how it looked in Oerba or even Paddra. The houses had weird slanted roofs with sliding doors, most of which were wide open.

"What is this place?" Lebreau asked curiously entering one of the buildings, which turned out to be a small clinic.

"Could this be...the Korcari ruins?" I asked.

"They don't look like ruins." Gadot said.

"Morrigan's from here." Lebreau restated.

My mind raced, and I drew my gunblade, gaining the NORA member's attention. "Lightning?" Lebreau asked. "What are you doing?" She asked as I sped past her.

I headed toward the bigger looking housing and kicked the door open.

Bingo.

Morrigan was sitting in the middle of the floor, breast feeding her baby. "You have some real nerve betraying me like that." I told her.

"You have some nerve to say such things in my home." Morrigan told me standing up, tucking her breast away and burping her baby. She turned around. "And wwhat do you mean by betray?"

"Don't play dumb." I spat. "I saw you attack Gadot! You know how dangerous that was. People could have found out about him. I think you were trying to-"

She scoffed and I was seconds away from punching her in the face. "You are always quick to make assumptions. I did not betray you. For your information I saved you and the village. Not that any of you deserve it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded as she smiled mischievously at me.

"Your Gadot was going to return to the village after you left him in my care. When I tried holding him back he switched tactics. He went for Urthemiel. I defended her."

"Why would Gadot attack your baby?" I demanded once more. She wasn't making any sense.

"Because she was the reason he became that creature."

"...yeah, no shit." I muttered and Morrigan rolled her eyes at me. "What is that baby of yours anyway?" I asked her.

"Didn't my mother already tell you as much. My baby as the escence of Chaos. With her, Chaos could possible return to Gran Pulse. If Urthemiel did not exist, Gadot would be free from this Chaos Infusion, because there will be no Chaos in this world. But...in all honesty, Chaos, even a little of it like now, can trigger already Chaos tainted things to react. Such as the Infusions."

"But he's normal now." I told her.

"He doesn't always become a Chaos Infusion. Only some nights. Since the Chaos is scarce. If this were to occur when Chaos was still plaguing the world, sure, he would have been one everyday. But there is only so much Chaos within Urthemiel. If the fool uses all of it, my baby would not live."

I scoffed. "So when does Gadot become an Infusion?"

The baby burped and Morrigan returned her to her carrier. "On a full moon." She said seriously.

I just stared at her. "...like a werewolf?" I asked her.

She rose an eyebrow, "he does resemble the beasts, but I do not understand what you mean by the full moon." She said honestly. "If you are refrring to when they howl up at night and summon a pack. Sure."

"But Gadot returned to normal even when Chaos was here."

Morrigan looked away then she clicked her tongue. "I do not know everything, woman! Only my mother has vast knowlege of such things. I know only what is and the facts. I don't know exceptions to the rules. So get off my back!"

I glared her down. She sighed.

"You do not trust me." She stated in a serious tone.

"Why did we come here?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything at first, and she exited the building. I followed after her.

"I said, why did you bring us here?"

Lebreau and Gadot saw Morrigan and I exit the housing. "I was going to find a way to cure your friend. I do not know how, but I was going to figure something out." She continued walking past Gadot and Lebreau.

"What were you planning on doing?" I asked her.

"Forget it." Morrigan said. "Why should I help you?"

Anger flared in me. This woman just loves playing games. I groaned.

She turned back around with an amused look. "Why so petulant? Are you going to stomp your feet and cry?" She taunted in a baby voice.

I stomped towards her and Gadot held me back. "You better find a way to cure Gadot." I demanded.

"Lightning..." Lebreau said in a warning tone.

"Hmmm..." Morrigan continued to tease. "No. I do not think I want to. You do not trust me. You were quick to assume I was meant to cause harm and you still believe it."

"Morrigan you better help or I swear-"

"What?" Morrigan said. "What will you do? Would you cause harm to my baby if I did not help your friends. They don't mean anything to me."

"Maybe I will."

Gadot and Lebreau stared at me. "Are you seious, Lightning!?" Gadot exclaimed.

Morrigan's eyes glowered dangerously. "I dare you to touch a _hair_ on my child." She warned dangerously. "I wanted to help you because I **thought** you were a friend. That was why you came to get me, no?"

"No." I told her. "I came back for you because I thought you were a threat and I needed to keep an eye on you." I said.

A strange emotion crossed her face, then she spun on her heel. "We are going back to the village."

"No we are not. Not after you cure Gadot." I said.

"I already told you I won't." Morrigan restated. "Especially now. We are leaving."

I looked over at Lebreau expecting her to back me up on this one, but she looked disapproving at me. She then walked over to the dark haired woman. "Morrigan..." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Morrigan spun around sharply, her face fierce. "**Do not touch me!**" She bellowed, her brand lighting up. She glowed red and we covered our eyes. When I was able to see through the light I saw Chaos Leviathan in front of us. I drew my gunblade but instead of fighting us, the Eidolon slithered away.

Silence hung in the air after my confrontation with Morrigan. I glared at Lebreau. "I thought you wanted Gadot to be cured!/" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not like this." She said.

**AN: Wow, Lightning was such a bitch in this chapter. I know most of you hate her right now. I know I do.**

**Again, my tumblr is in my profile.**


	9. Interview with a L'Cie

After the Fall: Extended Progression

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.

**AN: I am sorry I did not post a chapter last week. I had it all written down and when I reread it...I realized I didn't like where the story was going at all. So I went through everything I had planned for this story (and future stories) and took out alot of things I wasn't so happy or proud about. So this chapter is a more light hearted, funny chapter, (even more so then the Chocobo arc in Chaos in the Cosmos) and I honestly think that comedy is my specialty (maybe not to others, but alot of friends and family of mine who read this chapter had a good laugh, even the ones who weren't into Final Fantasy) and I really enjoyed writing this one.**

**Another note, while juggling school, and other life things that drains me completely (but still gives me enough willpower to actually write out a chapter, I am also writing my own original story. It's mostly comedy with random crap happening and the two main characters are my bestfriend and me. We're working on it together. I'll put a link soon to my first chapter when it's done on my Profile and Tumble page.**

Lightning's POV

A few days has passed since my argument (or confrontation) with Morrigan. She made it back to the village before Gadot, Lebreau, and I did, and apparently she rarely comes out of her hut. People have seen her, the only evidence she is still around, but she refuses to talk to everyone. Not that that was any different. Gadot and Lebreau are avoiding me ever since our violent encounter that almost broke into a fight, but I've been too busy doing guard duty with Cloud, Squall, Laguna, or Reks to really notice.

Gadot informed everyone else involved or knowing of his Chaos Infusion, and Bartholomew decided to keep this low key from the other villagers. Especially the more hostile ones who will either try to hurt him or will feel threatened by his prescence. Serah still spends most of her days at home. I come over sometimes for dinner or to talk to her. But alot has changed between us. We have nothing much to talk about.

Unless it's the baby. And even that sort of conversation can last so long with your baby sister. So we would just watch television or eat together quietly. It's a pretty companionable silence, but Serah isn't much of a enjoying somebody's prescence type girl. Maybe that was why Snow and her get along so much. Serah likes talking about anything and everything. And Snow can't ever shut the hell up.

So the days have been relatively...normal. Under our circumstances. Wake up, shower, leave for guard duty before Bartholomew or Hope wake up. We're supposed to alternate but I prefer doing a morning shift.

My preference? Cloud and Squall make for good company for guard duty. They aren't chatty. And even if we did speak, we had some enlightening conversations. Like Squall and I would talk about different models of gunblades, I never had another soldier to discuss that with. And Cloud would just talk about soldier stuff that only soldiers get. Laguna...was a flirt the first time I worked with him, but he soon pulled himself together after my threat of ripping his mechanical leg off.

As for Reks, I like him the least. He isn't as _bad_ as one might think, especially after the 'date'. But he seems to still have this delusional dream that we will get back together.

I never commented on it.

Once our duty is off and the next shift comes in, I train with Amodar, and following after I train with Hope, since he gets out of school at that time. We eat lunch later and he goes home to do homework and I go over to Serah's house.

And that's roughly my schedule. But today, was different.

Today I was on a shift with Laguna. "How do you spell your name?" Laguna asked, writing in a small notepad.

"Lightning?" I asked, keeping my eyes open as we walked the perimeter.

"No, Claire." He said.

I looked over at him in confusion. "Why do you want to know? What are you doing?"

"I'm wrting your character bio down. Remember I'm writing your story, and it's easiar to reference this instead of constantly asking you."

I rose an eyebrow at this. "Are you working on my bio first?" I asked.

Laguna chuckled a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well, I was, since your the main character. But you were pretty pissed the other day I was with you, so I just moved on to Snow and Sazh, etc. Saved the best for last. At least when it comes to my stars."

"What do you have for the other characters?" I asked, taking the notepad from him and flipping backward then forward when I finally found 'Snow Villers' written in big letters. "Age twenty one, uses fists as weapon," I skimmed through the typical statistics and jumped down to the writing. " 'Large, dresses like a biker hobo in the wintertime? ' " I quoted with a small chuckle.

"Painting a picture." He said, grinning widely.

I flipped to Sazh's page, it was pretty standard with an inside joke written in the writing saying he resembled some sort of singer and comedian.

But then when I got to Hope's page.

Everything seemed normal until I read 'Lightning's love interest'.

I glanced up at Laguna who just grinned sheepishly.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I said, shoving the notepad in his arms. "Who came up with this? Are there rumors or something?"

Laguna just shrugged. "We just thought, you two would make a really cute couple when he is of age."

Before I can tell Laguna off anymore I heard the sound of an airship landing. It was all too familiar.

The Primarch.

And like every time the Primarch arrived, everyone scuttled out of their houses like typical village people and gathered around, curious as to what business the Primarch had. We were surprised when the door opened up and a bun of cheering fans poured out and practically ambushed me.

"Lightning! You are awesome!" One round guy with glasses said.

"Would you sign this!" A girl with long curly red hair said, shoving some sort of picture of me (that I had no idea even existed) and a pen.

"Lightning over here!" Flash!

I almost went blind with the flash. "What's going on?" I asked stupidly, trying to get my bearings.

I ran in the opposite direction trying to keep my distance from most of the fans, but they were everywhere!

Then a familiar face exited the airship, who I recognized was Ruby. And was that...a camera crew!?

I have to get the fuck out of here!

General POV

"Greetings Mr. Estheim." The Primarch said as he was the last person to exit the airship. The camera crew following behind him. He reached for the Council leader's hand, smiling at the camera while Bartholomew just stared straight ahead with a stunned expression.

"Your Emminence, what is going on here?" Bartholomew tried to whisper.

"You are famous. And everyone on Cocoon is missing you and the L'Cie. They want to see what living in Gran Pulse is like? Isn't that right Ruby?"

The camera pointed the attention onto Ruby who was wearing her usual white half long sleeved blouse (still opened and revealing her large bouncy breasts) with her ruffled green skirt. "That's right y'all." She said, speaking to the camera. "My name is Ruby, and I play the forest witch in the play The Plague. I am here now to give y'all an inside scoop on the L'Cie's lifestyle and exclusive interviews you will only find here. So let's get started!"

The static fizzled and Ruby was now outside of Rygdea's airship. "Howdy, and welcome back ladies and gentle-jets. It's Ruby again givin' y'all all the inside scoop. Everything you are about to hear and see is happenin' right now. Live!" She gave a squeak in excitement as she jumped up clapping her hands. "First off, I want to introduce you all to my man, Captain Jude Rygdea of the Cavalry! He may not be a L'Cie, but if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here with you lovely people, is that right, honey?"

Rygdea sighed and talked in a cool drawl, "Well, I can't take all the credit. Snow was the actual one who saved you from the pulse worker."

Ruby then hummed mischievously, "Speakin' of Snow, let's go visit him!"

Static Change.

The camera man and Ruby were hiding underneath the window sill of Snow and Serah's house, spying on the couple as they talked. "We are now at the house of one of our L'Cie." Ruby whispered, like she was watching animals in their natural habitat. "His name is Snow Villiers. He's big, I mean huge, with a heart just as big and** in love**!"

"Sh!" The cameraman shushed as Ruby almost belted out the last part.

Ruby continued without missing a beat, but went back to a whisper. "Who is the lucky girl who has his eye? It's none other than Serah Farron. Now plenty of you may recognize her as the woman who was originally engaged to the Primarch. Well, it turns out Serah had her eye on the L'Cie as well. Let's listen..."

"You sure you know what you are doing?" Serah asked her fiance as Snow knelt down in front of the front door with tools in his hand.

"Babe, I got this." Snow assured her, "Nobody is gonna get in anymore. I promise."

"We don't want a repeat of the incident. I'm still mortified it even happened. We need more pri-Ah!" She screamed when she saw a camera spying into their house.

Snow jumped up in defense, and shielded Serah until he saw who it was. "What the fuck Ruby!?" Snow exclaimed as the stalker woman and her cameraman clambered in through the window.

Ruby ignored Snow's angry protest and went back into interviewer mode. "So tell us, you two. How does it feel to be tied for Cocoon's hottest couple?"

Snow's previous anger melted away at the news. "Are we really?"

Ruby whipped out a cellphone from the inside of her shirt, tucked underneath her right breast and pulled up something on it in confirmation. "The polls are in." She said.

"I feel honered." Snow said honestly.

"But who is tied against us?" Serah asked.

Ruby grinned deviously. "The Primarch and Serah Farron!"

"What!?" Serah exclaimed.

"You are Cocoon's love triangle!" Ruby reported and Serah and Snow stared at the camera in shock. "Anyways, you two are getting married, right? Any idea when the wedding is?"

"Soon." Serah quickly said. "Especially with the baby on the way."

Ruby turned her attention to the camera, "You heard it here first, folks. Serah Farron, soon to be Serah Villiers has a bun in the oven. Ready to be a mother?"

"Of course." Serah said with a smile, rubbing her belly. "I am very excited for the baby."

"What about you, daddy?" Ruby asked Snow.

Snow stuttered, "I-me too. I'm just ready for her to pop him out." He quickly joked to hide his nerves which worked surprisingly well because no one caught it.

"Or her?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or her." Snow said and Ruby smiled up at the large man.

"Alright. Next, we will be interviewing another L'Cie who is soon going to be the baby's aunt. Come this way, Kinneas."

"Yes ma'am." The cameraman, Kinneas, said as he shut off the camera as they went to look for Lightning.

Lightning's POV

I figured I was semi safe in Lenora's Garage. Snow wasn't here, and I don't believe Sazh and Hope had any business here which made this a pretty decent hideout. My senses picked up on the sound of the bell ringing, signaling somebody's entrance, and I was just about to bolt when I realized it was only Terra.

"Hey, Light." She greeted. "You know Ruby's looking for you right, she wants to interview you."

"She's hiding." Maqui said on my behalf.

"Why?" Terra asked.

I clicked my tongue. "I just don't like all the attention we are getting. It's like we're celebrities or something. I don't want this."

"At least they aren't hating you. They could be causing harm. They'd rather smother you with kisses than with fire."

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"So where is Ruby?" Gadot asked.

Terra's eyes widened. "On their way here now."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "How did they find me?"

Terra stared at me sheepishly. "I told them you were here. I'm sorry! I didn't know you were hiding from them."

I growled under my breath, sneaking out through the garage. "I'm going next door. Nobody talk on where I am." I warned as I left.

General POV

As soon as Lightning got away, Ruby bursted through the door with flourish. "And here were **are** at the **workplace**!" She announced in a sing song voice. "A place where men can be men."

Kinneas, her cameraman, suddenly noticed Terra prescence, and focused his camera on her, or at her legs despite the fact she was wearing white and red floral dress pants.

"Kinneas." Ruby called out. "Camera over here please." She pleaded and he quickly swiveled back and Ruby bumped her hip, placing her hand on it with a sudden smile, posing. She then purposely flipped her hair as she faced Gadot and Maqui, "have any of you gentlemen seen Sergeant Farron?" She asked.

Maqui just stared at her like he was guilty of somehting. "Er...no...?"

Despite how unconvincing Maqui's answer seemed, it flew over Ruby's head and she pouted for real. "Oh darn!" She said stomping her foot. She then shrugged (this is all her act it seemed for the camera) "Oh well, I guess we can interview the two of you." She then faced the camera and bent over like she was whispering to a friend. "These two gents are members of NORA, Snow's rebel gang."

"Why is she whispering?" You can hear Gadot say to Maqui in the background.

Ruby spun back around so fast that Kinneas had to circle around in order to see both Ruby's face and the interviewees. "So Gadot," She began, "tell us how you and Snow met."

Meanwhile, Sazh entered Tifa and Lebreau's place with Dajh so he can eat. As soon as the father and son entered, Dajh found himself making his way towards Marlene after Sazh whispered to his unseeing son where she was. He then sits tiredly next to Dajh just as Lebreau comes by with a soda.

"Soda?" Sazh said in amazement.

"Yeah, the Primarch brought alot of it. So you don't have the choice of either water or alcohol."

"I'm actually really not supposed to have this." Sazh admitted.

"Oh come on, Sazh." Lebreau said, leaning over the counter. "When was the last time you had a tall icy cold glass of peppered cola?"

The dark skinned man grinned at that. "I guess one couldn't hurt. Haven't had any since my wife passed away. Dajh, you want some cola?" He asked his son.

Dajh nodded eagerly as Lebreau provided glasses with appropiate amount in each. Sazh took a sip and then sucked in his teeth. "Now that hit the spot." Sazh commented making Lebreau laugh.

Just then, Ruby enters the building with her camera crew. Sazh swiveled in his seat, leaning his arm against the counter. "Well, look who it is." He commented.

Ruby beamed and waved running towards the dark skinned man. "Howdy there. How have you been, Sazh?" She said, giving him a hug.

"Doing pretty good. What are you up to, Miss Star?" Sazh tried out the nickname he came up with for her and it fit her pretty well. Ruby gave a quick peck on Dajh's forhead.

"Oh the Primarch asked me to interview the L'Cies for a television program in Cocoon. Harry's at home with my friend Renee. Is it alright if we conduct an interview with you here Mr. Katzroy. I already inteviewed Snow and Serah, and I still can't seem to find Sergeant Farron."

Sazh laughed at Lightning running away from the public eye. "I don't mind being interviewed. Being interviewed here is up to these lovely ladies." he gestured towards Lebreau and Tifa, who just entered the scene. "They own this establishment."

"It's no trouble." Tifa gave permission, the two owners nodding in confirmation.

"Do you want us to get out of the way or..." Lebreau asked.

"Oh no." Ruby said. "I'll actually like for you two to stick around and jump in whenever you feel like it. I try to be laid back during the duration."

At that Tifa sat down the last drink and began leaning over the counter so she can be part of the inerview, while Lebreau mirrored her.

A short moment later, Ruby was done fixing her hair and make up and making her boobs look good, which Sazh found quite amusing, and Ruby was ready to 'rock and roll'. "Kinneas," She summoned her cameraman again. "Could you turn the camera back on."

When Ruby turned around she saw that while Kinneas himself was enjoying his own cola, he was also staring intently at the large pair of breasts smushed against the counter.

"Kinneas." Ruby repeated.

Tifa finally noticed where the cameraman's attention has been the entire time and stood back up, "Can I help you?" She asked with a depressed eyeroll.

"Dang," The cameraman drawled almost sounding like Rygdea, "you got some assets on you. What's your cup size?"

Sazh expectantly pulled Marlene and Dajh out of the line of fire as Tifa delivered a solid punch to his eye. Kinneas fell flat down, bumping his hat as his chocoboy hat flew off. "Ow! My face my beautiful face!"

"Oh dear!" Ruby exclaimed, running towards Kinneas...

...and saving the camera. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"No!" Kinneas continued to cry, "My face!"

"...I was actually talking to the camera." Ruby said.

**Sometime later...**

"Howdy y'all and welcome back!" Ruby said. "I apologize for the delay but we had a bit of an...accident. Kinneas had a slight run in."

"With Tifa's fist." Lebreau muttered and Sazh chuckled.

Ruby continued without missing a beat. "Anyway, Mr. Cloud Strife has taken control of the camera. Say hello to the people of Cocoon."

"No."

"Alright!" Ruby continued anyway. "Moving on then. So Sazh Katzroy is one of the other L'Cies. Tell us about you and your son."

Sazh sighed, "I don't want this to get all depressing so I'll just brush by. Uh, well, as you can tell, my boy and I have been through hell. But in the end, we still even now look at the brighter side. And I think, that is all that matters. Ain't that right, son."

"Yeah." Dajh nodded.

"Aw," Ruby said, placing a hand over her heart. For the first time, this wasn't an act. "You are an inspiration to fathers everywhere." She said sounding like she was really get teary eyed. "So your wife. She passed away a few years back, correct." She asked seriously.

Sazh nodded. "Yes. She was ill. Ever since then I've been taking care of Dajh."

"Have you ever considered..." Ruby was slowly returning to her rambunctious self, "maybe getting remarried?" She then turned to the camera, "What do you day, folks? Any of you middle aged single women want to hook up with this hot stud widower."

"Hot stud widower?" Sazh repeated half amused and half bewildered. "Sweet mercy."

**Lightning's POV**

"Where's Ruby." I can hear Vera from far away say. "Did she come by here. I want my close u-ah!" something tripped over my legs and fellface first into a box. Yuj and I laughed especially seeing her legs flailing, her green pleated miniskirt flying up revealing very risque white underwear as she did it.

Yuj forced himself to his feet and pulled the klutzy girl out of the box right back to her feet. Vera looked down at me, her face red and her hair a mess. I giggled.

Yes...I giggled.

"Lightning!? Why are you hiding in the closet with Yuj?" She asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I am not hiding in the closet." I denied. I held up the bottle of vodka.

Why? I don't know. But I did.

"I'm avoiding the alcohol limit laws while also avoiding Ruby and her camera."

Vera just stared at me...and in that time I deducted despite how a complete and utter **bitch** she was...she was pretty. She had a simple face, and all that make up she has caked up on her face brought out the beauty that never existed.

...what?

"She's hidin' in the closet with me. Gettin' drunk." Yuj lied.

"I'm not getting drunk." I argued. "I handle my liquor well."

Yuj laughed at me. "Alright, I had my fun." He whispered something to Vera that sounded along the lines like 'you missed it'. "Now hand over the bottle."

I hugged the bottle closer to me. How dare he try to take it from me? I've had vodka before. I love it, it's my favorite alcohol.

But I also like strawberries.

Whoever was the beautiful genius who sat down at his table and said 'Why not have both' is a fucking genius because I am going to continue drinking strawberry vodka...FOREVER!

"Uh oh." Yuj commented. "Ruby's here."

My head felt like my brain threw itself against my forhead. I don't know, just go with it. "Fuck." I muttered. I stood up, finding it a bit tricky to stay up and rushed to the window. "I gotta climb out of the window." I said aloud, doing just that. "You guys did not see me." I told them. I left taking the beautiful drink with me.

General POV

Vera humphed. "I'd tell on her, but I don't want to miss my close up." She commented gussying up.

Yuj scoffed in amusement as he watched a perplexed Lightning get lost in the middle of Oerba. "Can handle her alcohol she says."

"Yoo hoo!" Ruby said as she entered the Outfitters, "Yujie Woojie!"

Cloud followed behind her with a camera looking very unamused.

"Hey," Yuj came out of the closet to greet his friend, "Hey, Ruby Booby." He poked one of her breasts making her giggled.

"Maker!" Cloud exclaimed in exasperation. "I'm turning the camera on. Get this interview over with."

"Wait sweetie." Ruby said. "I thought Lightning went in here. That was what Tifa told me."

"Nope, she ain't here." Yuj answered.

Vera knelt over and began tapping on the glass of the camera. "Is this thing on?"

"Don't tap the glass, hon." Ruby told the younger woman. "It disturbs the audience."

"And the cameraman." Cloud muttered.

"Hi all you Cocoonians." Vera began, "My name is Vera. I'm eighteen years old and love money and jewelery and-"

Cloud interupted her, "This is an interview. Not your Kingdom Hearts Profile."

Vera snapped her neck. "Excuse you, cameraman. You are supposed to be unseen and mute."

Yuj popped his head into the shot. "By the way, I'm Yuj, gay, and have a passion for fashion." He did a showy spin and turned his back on the camera, hands on the counter, posing. "Pan down on my ass, Strife." he requested.

"I'd rather not."

Meanwhile

Poor Cameraman Kinneas was sitting in the clinic with an ice pack over his face staring at himself in the mirror in horror. "My face..." He continued to mutter.

Yuna reentered the clinic."Mr. Irvine Kinneas. You are free to go now."

"Nurse!" He continued to stare at his reflection. "Look at this face. I've never had a blemish like this before. Is it permaneant?"

"It's just a black eye. It'll fade in weeks."

"Weeks!?" Irvine Kinneas exclaimed. "No, no, no not weeks! How am I supposed to pick up girls!"

"You can still...pick up girls." Yuna said with imaginary quotation marks. "Some girls find black eyes attractive. You can tell them you've been in a fight."

When Kinneas looked up at the nurse, his earliar depression was soon out the window and he was peering up at her with a fliratious grin. "Hello, Nurse. You sure you don't want to check me over once more."

Yuna put her hand out to show her wedding ring. Kinneas's smile dropped. "Oh. Nevermind then. Damn, I used to be better then this. I'll try again when I get back to Cocoon."

Lightning's POV

Where the hell was I? And where was I going? Where was Ruby? I really don't want people to see me like this. Drinking that strawberry vodka was a mistake...but it was delicious.

"Hey Lightning!" loudmouth Tidus greeted and I had to smack his face or his chest, I smacked something to shut him up.

I began hushing him but it seemed to come out in a distressed "Shngh! keep your voice down. I'm avoiding Ruby."

Sniff sniff. I felt Tidus's nose by my mouth. I wanted to scream 'get your nose out of my mouth' but then he asked "Are you drunk on strawberries?"

That confused me more than it should have, but then I held up the bottle. "You can have the rest of this bottle if you keep your yap shut."

Tidus eyed the almost empty bottle. "Give me an extra bottle and I'll tell you where she is."

"I will I promise." I begged.

"She's right behind you." Tidus answered.

She was in fact. And was interviewing Laguna and Squall. "Keep your eyes open at your local store for a copy of Ravager with Medic." Laguna said.

Squall face palmed and Cloud happily zoomed in on Squall's face. "get that fuckin' camera off me."

Ruby then saw me. "Oh! Light! Sergeant! Farron! Lightning!" She was calling me every name.

I sprinted, knowing I can outrun her. But I didn't know where I was fuckin' going and everyone was watching as this boistress actress was chasing after the usually uptight sergeant. I then almost ran into Hope as I turned a corner.

"Whoa!" he said. "Light-ah!" As quick as my name I grabbed Hope's arm and swung him around, practically throwing him on top of Ruby as I ran for my life.

General POV

Poor Hope Estheim fell head first into Ruby's breasts as the two fell onto the snow. Laguna (who was following Ruby for some reason) looked intrigued while Cloud silently zoomed in on the two. Hope opened his eyes and realized where his face was and quickly sat up. Ruby, not even caring about the incident stood up, pulling the stunned boy to his feet.

"It's not the Sergeant but we got outselves a little Hope!" Ruby said. "He is the youngest L'Cie beside Dajh, but he is currently active. Tell us, Hope, how does it feel?"

Hope stuttered in nervousness. "I, uh, i-it's alright, I guess."

"How does a kid as young as you balance being a L'Cie with schoolwork and etc?"

"It's not easy."

"I hear ya. So...give us the greatest scandal. You got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You like anyone?"

"N-no."

Ruby smiled warmly. "That blush of yours tells us otherwise. Ooh, ain't he a cutie. He's as red as a tamata!"

Lightning's POV

Where the fuck is my house!? All these houses look the same when drunk and dizzy. "Farron, where's the fire?"

Did I really end up at the village Proper? It's over.

And not only am I near them, I was practically on top of Bartholomew breathing heavily onto the uncomfortable council leader's face. Bartholomew coughed at my strong breath. "Wow, Sergeant. Those are some strong strawberries you've been eating. Have you been picking out of Morrigan's garden?"

"There she is!" Ruby's voice was much too close.

I am never getting drunk again, I swore. Then I was knocked off the Village Proper and into the snow where Ruby was pining me down. "I got her folks."

Ruby grinned above me and I saw Cloud silently with a smirk on his face zoom in at my intoxicated expression.

Then I blacked out.

**AN:** **So...drunk!Lightning interview.**


	10. Bad Interview

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Famtasy belongs to Square Enix**

**AN: There will be no chapter posted next Sunday, September 29. After that, expect a new chapter every Sunday except for when I have extra time and do more than one post a week. And I know the pacing is very slow but I promise once it gets to Chapter 11-12 then expect the story to be more gripping.**

**Lightning's POV**

When I finally woke up, I realized I had been tied up to a chair. I tried to struggle free but then Yuj suddenly came into view and began washing my face with a rag and fixing my hair. "Get ready for your close up, Farron." He teased.

My head hammered and I felt my stomach churn. Oh Maker, if I throw up in front of everyone. I thought wearily as Ruby was conversing with Cloud, getting rhe camera ready. How long have I been out. I looked around and realized I was in Ruby's old Theatre House.

"Lightning!" Ruby squealed when she saw I was awake. "Are you ready for your interview?"

"No." I said, still trying to wriggle free from my restraints.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice." She giggled. "Okay, let's get the ball rolling."

Yuj left the theatre house and Cloud turned the camera on. The lights switched on and I blink blearily against them, my head feeling like it was splitting into two. "Howdy y'all! And welcome back to the show. Thanks for all of ya tunin' in. We are now ready for the interview with Sergeant Farron!"

I stared at the camera, aware that hundreds and thousands of Cocoonians were watching us now. _Don't throw up_, _don't throw up._

"So, Sergeant, how are you feeling today?" She asked, sitting down crossing her legs and leaning close to me like she was really intrigued on what I am about to say.

"Er..." I found myself muttering, "Great. I'm great." I lied.

"Have you gotten over your intoxication of strawberries?" She asked.

My stomach lurched when I thought about the vodka flavored strawberries...strawberry flavored vodka I mean.

Vodka...my stomach did another lurch. _Not today, Farron_.

"Let the public be known that Sergeant Farron loves strawberries." _Oh Maker, _I felt the bile rising up, _think of the small pitter patter of rain hitting the ground. Drip, drop, drip, drop..._I swallowed the burning bile back down.

"Why did you not want to get interviewed?" Ruby asked honestly.

_Because I am about to puke all over over. _"I just never was really good with public speaking. Still am not."

Ruby awed at me. "But there is no need to be nervous. The people love you. They consider you the leader of the L'Cie. Are you expecting some sort of trouble with mostly everyone on Cocoon knowing who you are. Who your family is, who your friends are, where you live?"

Ruby hit that right on the head, shockingly. I gave a careful shrug.

"Is there anything else you can tell us. Is there a mission you are expected to embark on?"

I thought about Morrigan, and Flemeth, and that strange family along with the remains of that village. "I cannot say." I admitted.

"Classified information, I see. Ruby said aloud. "Hats off to you Sergeant. Now according to my sources, you weren't supposed to be on that Purge train in Bodhum."

I was surprised Ruby asked something that happened what felt like ages ago, but in reality happened over a month ago. "No." I answered. "Only PSICOM soldiers. I quit my job in order to board the train and rescue Serah from the Pulse Vestige."

"Oh, wow!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, "Serah is a very lucky woman to have so many people who care about her! Her fiance', her big sister, her friends, and her many admirers. Are you and your sister close then?"

"Yes." I replied without even thinking. "Very, very close."

"So what are your thoughts on Snow and Serah's relationship? Do you want them to get married? What about the baby they are having together?"

"Uh..." it took some time for all the questions to really sink in. "At first, I was...skeptical. But after Snow and I were made L'Cie...I saw a different side to him. I realized we both wanted the best for Serah."

"What will you do after Serah and Snow marry? Are you going to still be taking care of Serah, or are you ready to finally let go?"

Let go? My mind raced. Meaning, I won't be a part of her life anymore. She won't...need me anymore. I knew this will happen, but everyone else saw it too. They already knew Serah wasn't going to stick around. And...what will my prupose in life be?

Yeah, I was a L'Cie. But...my personal life. What will I work for what will I do when I'm not with Serah. My nerves began to go haywire. "Sergeant Farron?" Ruby asked.

_Shit_, my mouth began to get really watery and the next thing I know, I fell face forward, after trying to get up quickly but forgetting I was tied up. If that wasn't embarassing enough as soon as Ruby came in to help me up, I threw up all over her shoes.

"Oh my!" She squealed as she untied my restraints and I fell head first in my own vomit making me throw up harder. I was on my hands and knees now.

_Kill me now._

**Hope's POV**

After the incident of Lightning throwing up on live television, most everyone witnessed it in the bar/restaraunt. Sazh's mouth was wide open and I just stared at the television in shock at the sight of Light hurling her brains out and nobody bothering to help her. I became really angry with Cloud for choosing to record it all instead of hlping her. It was Amodar who left the restaraunt to save his favorite soldier from further embarassment since Ruby seemed at a loss and Cloud was just silently recording.

"Out of the way!" Amodar ordered as he picked up Lightning who had her eyes shut, face red from both sickness and utter humiliation. "Shut that camera off Strife!" Then there were static.

Amodar brought Lightning home. I had rushed voer in case Lightning needed my help with something. Amodar would have told her off for breaking the law of alcohol intake, but he figured she already was humiliated enough and decided to let her sleep her hangover off. He gave me a pat on my head before exiting the house just as I saw my dad coming in.

My dad looked furious. He almost didn't witness my prescence and headed straight for Lightning's room. I could hear him yelling at her behind the shut door. I wanted to go in and get my dad out of there, but he must have been holding the door shut from the other side to keep me from coming in. "Hope!" My dad yelled at me. "Stay out of this!" he barked. I took a step back as Viride continued to scratch at the side of the door. I picked her up before she aggravated my dad anymore.

I could picture him yelling at her while she was tucked underneath her bed and smothering herself with the pillows to avoid my dad's loud voice.

"Tommorrow morning, I don't care how bad your head hurts, you will report to me after _guard duty, and __**both **__training sessions _for your punishment. Do I make myself clear."

"Hngh..." Lightning moaned and dad slammed the door shut making me jump at the force.

"Hope." he said as we both walked away from the door. "You really think Lightning is a good mentor?"

"Dad, I know she messed up. But don't bash on her for one mistake." I spoke up on her behalf.

"She got drunk, breaking the law, she is a soldier for cryng out loud! A GC Sergeant, she should be setting an example."

"Dad, I think she is embarassed enough. I mean, she puked on live television."

Bartholomew just crossed his arms and I scoffed at his defiance.

"I don't understand, why do you dislike Light so much?" I asked him honestly.

"I don't dislike her, son. I just wished you picked a better role model. Not someone so blunt, so reckless,"

What!? "Lightning is far from reckless and you know that. She made a _mistake_."

"Hope..." Bartholomew's voice resembled the coldness it used to be before I was made a L'Cie. The voice I used to fear from. "Your infatuation with this woman will be your undoing. What if she did something that was totally against your morals. Your mother's morals." I flinched and stared and his father puzzledly. "What would you do?"

I just stared at him. Where the hell did that come from? Morals? "She just drank a little too much. Why are you throwing morals into this?"

He pursed his lips. "I have to go back and check up on the Primarch. Maybe, you, instead of botheringg your hungover mentor should help Ruby. Be of some use."

Iwas about to spat something else at my father but the man was already making his way out the door.

Ignoring my father's orders, I fixed a glass of water for Light. Like, yeah, what Light did was pretty stupid, getting herself so drunk. How even? But I mean, I'm sure karma hit her like a train just now. But if my dad disliked her so much and was ready to tell her off at any mistake or incident she made, why the hell did he even let her live with us. Or why does he allow her to do the things she does?

My dad is one of the most confusing people I've ever met. Even when my mom was still alive, I never understood why everything pissed him off.

I opened the door and like I expected Light was buried underneath the many many pillows trying to block out the light my dad purposely left on and any noise. Viride came running into the room and hopped onto Light's bed making the woman remove the pillow so she was staring blearingly at the white wolfhound. I was about to remove her, knowing Light didn't like animals in her bed, but instead she quietly petted her.

It seemed very out of charater for her, especially when I saw her eyes were blotchy and red from crying.

_Oh, Light. _I just stared at her as she revealed her vulnerable state and I almost was about to leave the room until Light looked up at me. "I-" I found myself saying. "I brought you some water." I reached for the glass and handed it to her.

She accepted it with a soft thank you and took several gulps. "Light, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

She swallowed her water. "Like crap." She muttered, she raised the glass above her head as Viride tried to lick it. Light sighed, "Drinking that bottle was a mistake."

"Why did you get so..." I trailed off. Is it okay to ask that?

"Drunk?" She finished. "I don't know. I had alot on my mind. When Yuj presented me with the bottle I thought I'd just have a sip while waiting for that damn camera crew to go away. But then he got me talking and I was just..." She trailed off taking another drink.

"What's going on with you, Light?" I asked her.

She sighed, setting the glass back down on the nightstand and laid back down against the bed. I curled up a bit closer to her as she began to pour her heart out.

**General POV**

"So are you getting ready to leave?" Serah asked as she left her house approaching Ruby with Snow following close behind her.

Ruby smiled weakly at her friend. "Yeah, I think I'm done for the day. Thank you for taking the time to do the interview."

Serah shook her head. "It was no trouble. Did you find my sister okay?"

Ruby's smile faded, and instead was turned into a pout as she cocked her head to the side, resembling a puppy. "You mean...you don't know?"

Serah stared at her in confusion. "Don't know what?"

Ruby paled. "Er, Lightning...kinda threw up on live television."

"What!?" Snow exclaimed busting up into laughed before Serah smacked him against the stomach for him to stop but he was still sputtering.

"Oh Dear Etro, was she that nervous?" She asked.

Ruby bit her lip. "More that drunk."

Serah could hardly believe her ears. "Are you serious!? Is she home? Why did nobody tell me about this!" She began to make her way towards The Estheim's before Snow tried to stop her.

"Wait, Serah, maybe Sis needs some rest."

Serah stared up at her fiance in horror. "Are you serious! I am totally angry with her right now!" She didn't listen to him and kept walking towards the Estheim's estate, just as Hope was leaving. Serah ignored him and let herself into the house with Hope stared after in a sort of crestfallen expression, especially after the deep conversation he and Light got into previously.

Snow patted Hope on the back as he passed and Hope huffed at being treated like only a resident. He then made his way towards Ruby who was looking over the footage she caught, wincing and Hope knew exactly why. "Is there anything I can help with, Ruby?"

Ruby smiled brightly at the young teenager's offer. "Aren't you a gentleman. No worries, dear, Rygy is gettin' my camera man and then we're gonna head back up to Eden." Hope nodded. "Have you been to see Lightning?"

"Uh, yeah. She really is sorry for what happened."

Ruby just sighed but smiled back. "It happens. I actually feel kinda bad for the girl. She's usually so cold and stoic, and I'm glad she loosened up and had a drink. But she must have had some serious stress goin' on for her to get to this point. I'm just upset she ruined my shoes." She held up a plastic bag containing ehr pink flats. "The Primarch said he'll replace them for me. He's such a nice man. You know what Lightning needs. A man! I'm sure if the Primarch finally gets over Serah he'll have his eyes set on Lightning."

Hope rose an eyebrow at this. The thought of Lightning getting with the Primarch didn't make sense to him. Also a bit jealous if he had to be honest. Yeah, the Primarch could give her whatever she wanted, but Light wasn't a material girl. Serah didn't even want the things Vayne offered.

Ruby shrugged and ruffled Hope's hair like she does with her son. "Next time I'll bring my lil' boy along so you can play together."

_How old does she think I am? _Hope thought in exasperation.

**Lightning's POV**

"Claire! The least you can do is look at me when I'm talking to you!" Serah yelled.

I was beyond embarassed, I knew that Serah was going to hear about it eventually, but I hoped it would be the following day when I had the strength to keep my cool up. But here I am in nothing more then a spagetti strap and girly looking boxer shorts curled up underneath the covers not able to utter a single coherent words.

And she brought that _stupid _oaf with him **everywhere**! Like I don't get enough of him when we're out doing missions. And he is laughing! He is laughing at me. If my stomach wasn't churning and my head wasn't throbbing and I didn't go blind everytime light hit my eyes I would of socked him one right at his his fucking jaw, wiping that stupid ass grin off his face.

...and Serah was still yelling at me.

"I'll talk to you in the morning when you are actually listening to me for a change." She grumbled leaving the room. "Snow, let's go home!"

Whipped.

"Er, bye Sis." I almost laughed at how Serah had a leash around the stupid oaf. That's my little sister.

**General POV**

The Next Morning...

Serah was not feeling good. She threw up twice, and everytime she did her throat burned. She didn't like the feeling of her throat burning so she cried. Then she looked in the mirror and cried harder when she saw how 'ugly' her face was when she cried. And she noticed that not only were her breasts growing but her stomach was thickening. So she was 'fat' too.

In other words, Serah was an emotional wreck as the mood swings took their toll. Snow dealt with this _everyday_. Now he did promise to be with Serah even if time's were tough...but this was starting to cost him. He couldn't go to work so he wouldn't get paid. And at this point he's been chewed out, smacked, and sobbed on twenty four seven. But he also received alot of smoldering kisses, nibblings to the ear, and whimpers of her desire for him.

Which downright confused the poor dense Snow. So he had decided, after what had happened with Lightning, and realizing the sisters were 'fighting' right now, Snow really didn't know what else to call it. He decided to go to work and leave Serah with Light.

Of course, Snow didn't think about Serah's raging hormones and Lightning's hangover and the hell they were both about to endure without even being forced to spend time with another. Nope. The notion never crossed the rebel leader's mind as he was awoken in the ungodly hours of the morning by Serah's sobbing.

"Hey, baby, don't cry. Your beautful." he didn't know what exactly his pregnant wife was crying about now, but he's sticking to telling ehr she's beautiful.

She thinks she's fat, she's beautiful. She looks like a pig, she's the most beautiful pig he met. It's too dark...she's still beautiful.

Yeah, Snow needs better responses. "Hey, babe, why don't you spend the _entire_ day with your big sister Claire! While I go to work."

"You're leaving me!" She sobbed.

"No!" Snow exclaimed on reflex. "I mean, well, I need to support you and the baby, and I can't keep missing work like this."

Serah sobered up after Snow's explanation. "You are right. I am so sorry, Snow. I'm just scared. About the baby. I'm just ready to have him now."

"...baby...you have seven months left to go."

Serah gasped about to cry again and Snow spotted a certain pink haired soldier sporting sunglasses exiting the Estheim's home with Reks waiting for her. "Get dressed babe." Snow quickly said as he began to toss Serah's white button up blouse and plaid mini skirt her way.

After Serah begrudgingly got dressed, Snow walked his uncharacteristically moody fiance towards where the soldier pair were. When Serah saw the two, something inside her perked up and her eyes lit up. Whatever it was Snow was just happy Serah looked to be in a better mood. "Hey, guys." Snow greeted.

Light stared straight at them and Reks grinned. "Hey," he greeted. "How are you Serah?"

Serah twirled and giggled. "I'm doing okay. How are you two?" She asked in her usual cutesy voice. Snow sighed in relief.

"Well, I better get to work." Snow said, fast walking around NORA's garage.

He actually still had four hours before work so he snuck into his house from the back and plopped into his bed, hiding underneath the covers to recover the sleep he had lost.

**Lightning' POV**

Why the hell did Snow drop my pregnant sister off for guard duty with Reks and I? But right now, Serah didn't seem to mind it as she walked behind us. I looked back at her, "You sure you don't want to walk next to us or in front of us?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Reks chimed in. "Join in on the conversation, we feel bad leaving you out like that."

Serah just giggled. She was in a really happy mood it seemed. "Don't mind me. I just need some time to think. And I needed a walk. And what's safer than to walk with two soldiers?"

"But it'll be safer if you were in front of us so we can keep an eye on you." I told her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, really." She smiled bigger and began staring up at the sky.

Pregnancy hormones are weird, I thought. And here I was thinking she was pissed at me for getting drunk. Now she is, as Sazh would have put it, 'Sugar and Rainbows'.

It remained awkwardly quiet between the three of us for some time before Reks finally spoke up. "Nice glasses. They look wicked. You buy them?"

"I did..." I said awkwardly. "They are pretty old actually, when I was seventeen." I admitted. "I thought they looked cool at the time too, but now it's kind of stupid that I got these. They look like something a rebelious teenage boy would buy."

"Weren't you a rebellious teenage boy back then?" Reks asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha ha." I said sacastically and he busted up laughing. "You are so funny. I forgot to laugh."

"Can I see them though?" Reks asked, getting all grabby with my glasses.

I clicked my tongue and handed him the pair, blinking harshly at the sun as it peeked over the horizon. Thank goodness it was cold out or I would be smoldering. "Whoa!" Reks exclaimed. "These are so awesome."

"Reks, they are just sunglasses." I commented. Reks turned around to face Serah, taking off the glasses.

"Here try these on." He told her. She seemed hesitant at first but then she placed the pair over her eyes, nodding silently.

"They are great." She said handing them back.

Maybe glasses are a guy thing. Or a Reks thing. "You mind I keep these on?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, not really caring, my eyes were already exposed. And it's not like nobody knows already. I felt weird not talking to Serah. "Hey," I told her. "Say something, I feel weird with you being quiet back there. You alright?" I asked her.

"Usually you are the stoic quiet third wheel." Reks said absent mindedly.

Third wheel? Then it clicked. Serah, this isn't some sort of date!

"How did you and Snow meet?" Reks asked.

If this had been any other time I would have groaned. Serah and Snow both love telling the story on how they met. What I hated about the story is that it was already long to begin with and they fabricated it and remembered another event every time they tell it. Sometimes it was stuff I was never meant to know that they slipped out then I would go through the whole 'What did I do to deserve this' dilemma.

The story first started out, when Serah was introducing Snow to me was just meeting at Lebreau's bar, Snow thought she was pretty, and they've been seeing each other ever since. I call this the 'bleached white introduction' version. Because as Snow and Serah began to get more comfortable with their relationship with me...I was learning that the first original story was far from the truth.

When Sazh innocently asked in Lake Bresha and Snow admitted that when he first saw her in Lebreau's bar he thought she was hot. Of course, when he realized I was just behind him, he quickly changed hot to pretty again and stopped right there. I call this the 'typical guy meets girl' version.

Then in PalumPolum, Bartholomew asked about Serah and Snow spilled that there was a party going on at Lebreau's bar and she was dancing and thought she was hot. I call this the 'My sister isn't as innocent as she seems' version.

Then it was not even that long ago, I overheard Serah tell Yuna that the two weren't even dating but were just on a fling. I really didn't know what to call that but at that point I realized I really don't want to know about Serah's personal life.

But here I was listening to the story fifth time, and this time, I learned something that will traumatize me everytime I look at Snow and Serah's baby's face. If Snow and Serah hadn't gotten together permaneantly...Serah would have still had a baby in her hands because she let slip that she has her suspicouns she was pregnant before she was even branded a L'Cie.

She was more worried about becoming a cieth that the baby scare flew out the window. I could only stare at my baby sister in...how was I looking at her? Shocked? Disappointed? Shocked?

I said that already. But I was really shocked!

Serah sensed my dilemma and quickly changed the subject. "So, anyways, what's going on with you two?"

The question caught Reks off guard and he grew nervous. "Uh...hey, our time's up. I better go." He quickly left while Serah after him in confusion. She then looked back at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry, Claire. I blew it, didn't I?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing like that. It was his turn on guard duty, that's all."

"But the two of you got along so well." She said.

I shrugged, "yeah, but I don't like him enough to jump in a relationship with him. And I really am not interested in being part of a three way."

"Vera and Reks aren't going to last." Serah tried to assure me. "It's fine. You're not cheating."

"It's not..." I sighed, why does Serah make things difficcult when it comes to my love life?

"Farron!" Amodar barked as he made his way towards us. "And Little Miss Farron. Or should I say soon to Mrs. Villiers."

Serah giggled politely. "Oh, soon." She said.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked him.

"Have you done your training yet? Just because you got a hangover."

I was put on the spot. I glanced over at my sister who watched me expectantly. "Actually, I was going to spend the day with Serah."

"Well, you should have told me Farron."

"Uh, i-it's okay Claire. Training doesn't take long, right?"

I stared at my sister in surprise. "Er, right."

**AN: So Light is spending the day with her little sister. Yay for family!**


	11. The Start of a New Adventure

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**General POV**

It all began when Bartholomew's phone began to ring at the Village Proper. Rygdea and Sazh stopped in their card game, something they always do to pass the time, and Amodar glanced over with an almost tired glance as Bartholomew picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He greeted. "This is Bartholomew Estheim."

"Hello, Mr. Estheim." Cosmos's soft melodic voice spoke through the receiver. "How is your afternoon?" She asked courteously.

"Well. And yours?" Bartholomew responded politely.

"Good." She answered, "I have called to inform you that I will be making my visit to your village tommorrow."

Bartholomew's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Is something the matter, Cosmos?" Bartholomew asked, worriedly.

"No, nothing is the matter. I am just stopping by to see you all. It has been quite a while."

"You are alwasy welcome here, Cosmos. We will be ready for your arrival tommorrow."

"Thank you, dear. Good day." She hung up the phone and Bartholomew smiled to himself. He then glanced up at the Calvary captain with a cigarette in his mouth and at the dark skinned pilot who was giving a knowing smirk. Bartholomew quickly wiped the smile from his face as he got back to his book he was originally reading.

**Lightning's POV**

I spent the entire day with Serah. Well...I sort of did. Most of the morning and afternoon was guard duty, training, my usual routine. Plus, I had to report to Bartholomew for my punishment from the other day, which was doing dishes at Lebreau and Tifa's place. I could tell my sister was getting bored with the activities (can't blame her, they weren't exactly thrilling) So when we got back to her house, we watched movies while eating food lebreau let us take home with us.

The movie was not the most interesting thing I've watched. It was about some prostitute who lived next foot to this guy...I'm assuming it was supposed to be a comedy. It only made me chuckle a fw times, but even Serah seemed disinterested in the film, and wasn't paying attention. She sighed, grabbed the remote and muted the television. "Claire, are you happy?" She asked me in all seriousness.

I blinked a few times at the question. "Uh...yes. I am...?" It sounded more like a question.

Serah puted as she crossed her arms over her slightly bulging stomach and legs. I can tell when you're lying, Claire."

I sighed, mirroring her posture. "I'll admit, you won't be seeing me prancing around on Odin whistling 'It's a moat'. But I'm not miserable either. I'm content. Nothing to worry about." I assured her.

"You know whered I'm going with this." Serah chided, smiling almost mischievously with a twinkle in her eye. "You and Reks."

_Again?_ I groaned. "This again? Serah, how many time do I have to tell you? We are not into each other like that."

Serah just continued smiling like she didn't believe me. "Whatever you say..." She trailed off in a sing song voice.

**General POV**

It was late in the night, or early morning when it happened.

Cosmos was just heading to Oerba on her airship with Ser Nooj when a huge windstorm shook the airship.

"What's going on?" A young cadet with blonde hair asked the pilot.

"I don't know. Probably just some turbulence. Just hang on son." The older man assured the new guy.

Nooj was on the deck when he felt the strong gusts of wind. It became so strong it knocked him down along with some other men who had made their way there. Cosmos's loyalties fell down in the wilds of Gran Pulse, the top of the trees swallowing them up. Nooj held tight onto the side of the airship, fighting against the strong air currents.

Inside the airship, Cosmos was making her way down the bridge to get a better stadning of what was going on with the transportation. "What is this?" She asked, approaching the pilot.

The squirrely man was trying to fight against the howling wind with the controls. "It's too strong to be just a squall."

"No shit!" The blonde man yelled at him.

The airship shook, and the trio fell to a hard left. The young cadet caught the tall beauty in his arms before she could hit her head against the navigating computers, while the pilot crawled back over to his station to try and regain control. "It's pulling us out of course!"

"Well do something!" The cadet continued to scream as he helped Cosmos back up, "besides screaming like a little bitch!"

"I do not scream like a bitch!"

**Slam!**

"Ah!" The pilot screamed shrilly while Cosmos and the blonde cadet jumped with a gasp.

"Oh dear, Nooj!" Cosmos gasped agains as Nooj began to slide against the glass, his face smushed. His mechanical leg scratched against the surface of the glass letting out an ear shattering noise causing Cosmos and the others to cover their ears in anguish.

"I must get to the deck and help him." She yelled over the noise, hiking up her long gown so she can run better. But the pressures built and the glass shattered, throwing Nooj across the bridge. The pilot was immedietly sucked out and disappeared.

That was when Cosmos realized they were swept up in a tornado! Cosmos was ebing pulled out as well, but the young man grabbed a hold of her hand. But his grip wasn't enough. He then caught sight of what was causing the tornado.

A large towering black creature with holes throughout it's body was trying to suck in everything in it's vicinity. "What is that?' The cadet asked over thr roaring winds. "A Fal'Cie?"

Cosmos could no longer hold on and with a pained gasp, her hand slipped out of the blonde's and she was sucked up. She began flailing her arms for something to grab onto, screaming against the pressure. But there was no way to save her. She disappeared within the creature, her screams silenced.

Urthemiel erupted in a cry in Oerba that night, glowing. Morrigan's eyes snapped opened sensing her child's awake. An object shielded by a worn blanket flashed from across the room. Morrigan climbed out of bed after picking her crying child up, and approached the cloaked object.

**Lightning's POV**

The next day, we were informed by Bartholomew of Cosmos's visit. Lebreau and Tifa cooked a brunch, Yuj made sure everybody was dressed up and looked presentable for the occassion. The works.

So I found myself gussied up by the blue haired man in a peach colored blouse with white tight pants and peach colered...what were they called? Mocassins?

Which was surprisingly not bad. Not bad at all. At this point I learned to trust Yuj with pickout out my clothes and not (though I lover her to death) Serah. Since the last time she dressed me, I was wearing an itchy lacy pink dress and spent half the night worried I was going to accidently flash the entire village my underwear.

He even got me to wear a peach flavored lip gloss and other make up. (He lectured me to not lick it off as the smell of peaches got to me. I was getting really hungry and I was anticipating the brunch).

I looked decent, but I was also comfortable, which is a plus.

But all that went to waste because it was now late in the afternoon and the golden haired goddess has still not arrived. We've been waiting all day for her.

Bartholomew has even tried calling her but she has yet to call back or alert us on any news.

"Something happened." Sazh said as Hope and I sat down at the Village Proper with him. Bartholomew and Amodar were not sitting here, so it was just us and Rygdea.

"Don't say things like that, man." Rygdea muttered through his cigarette.

"This isn't like her to keep us waiting." Sazh informed us. I noticed that they were also dressed up in button up dress shirts and slacks with dress shoes. Rygdea's hair was even tied in a low ponytail.

"Something just must have come up that she had to deal with." Hope said. "Can I play?" he asked, referring to the card game.

Rygdea handed the cards to Sazh for shuffling. "Want me to deal you in too, Soldiergirl?" The dark skinned man asked.

"Sure." I said absent mindedly. "I stared at the pack of cigarettes on the table. Rygdea followed my line of vision and offered me one. I accepted it silently and placed it in my mouth while Rygdea litit for me. I released a tired puff. "has anyone seen my sister and the oaf today?" I asked.

Sazh shrugged, handing a pile to Hope while Rygdea dragged his cigarette with a far off look in his eyes, shaking his head. "Figures." I muttered sadly.

**General POV**

After waiting for the long while for Cosmos, Serah decided that it was alright for the soon to be married couple to sneak off alone and spend time together.

Which of course led to the two of them making love in their bedroom, and now they were getting redressed. Serah was in her bathroom, redoing her make up and hair, while Snow was pulling a long sleeve blue shrit over his head.

When the two exited their home, everybody was still in the same state they had left them hours ago. "I can't believe she still hasn't come yet." Serah exclaimed in exasperation.

Snow shrugged. "Now what do you want to do? Wanna go to the restaraunt."

"Going there makes me naeseous." Serah admitted.

Snow looked around for another outlet. The two already had sex, and he doubt Serah was ready for round two just yet. He was pretty hungry, but the restaraunt made his soon to be wife nauseous. He then spotted his future sister in law and other friends playing cards together.

Sazh made the others laugh at loud, Lightning was whispering things to Hope, most likely explaining the game they were playing, and Rygdea was puffing O shaped smoke idly. "Sis is at the Village Proper with the others." Snow informed the love of his life.

Serah remained silent and sighed.

Bartholomew exited his house with Amodar following close behind and it was the Lieutenant who noticed Nooj crawling his way toward them, his leg missing. "Somebody send for Yuna!" Amodar ordered Squall who happened to be standing nearby. "Let's get him to the clinic."

Amodar hoisted the handicapped man and carried him to Yuna's clinic, who cleared a bed for the man. "What happened?" She asked a half concious Nooj.

The man let out a shaky breath, gripping his leg stub. "It-it..." His eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the bed. Yuna brushed away his bangs, feeling his forhead.

"He's warm. We need to get him a replacement leg. Somebody alert Maqui on this. ASAP." She ordered in a commanding voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Amodar saluted, exiting the clinic in search of the eighteen year old.

**Lightning's POV**

The expression on Rygdea and Sazh's face were priceless. Hope just stared at us in confusion. "Er..."

"You won kid!" Sazh informed him.

"I did?" Hope asked innocently and I grinned as Rygdea looked an inch away from flipping a table. He has done it before and the expresion on Bartholomew's face had been priceless.

"Does he get a prize?" I asked.

"I got a pack of cigarettes." Rygdea offered.

Hope stared at his 'prize' in his hands with a raised eyebrow. "Hurrah, lung cancer in a box." The silver haired teen shook the box and we all just noticed Bartholomew's arrival. Sazh snorted in amusement, Rygdea scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and I froze.

"Hope..." Bartholomew said in a dangerous tone.

"Dad, don't worry." hope told his dad as his father snatched the box from Hope then looked inside. "it's _empty_." Hope emphasized on the word 'empty', sneaking a glare at Rygdea, who just leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"Anyway," Bartholomew tucked the empty box into his sweater and pushed his glasses up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have received word on Cosmos's whereabouts."

"What happened?" Rygdea asked, taking the samll cigarette out of his mouth and smashing it on the ground with his shoe. "We've been waiting for her all day."

Bartholomew cleared his throat. "On the way here, their airship was attacked by some sort of Fal'Cie."

I stared at Bartholomew expectantly. "It turns out," he continued, "it destroyed their airship and most of her people she brought with her. She is still missing. So far, Ser Nooj is the only known survivors. H is here in the villagegetting work done by Maqui."

Sazh, Hope, and I exchanged a knowing glance. Rygdea and bartholomew saw us. "You know somethin' about this?" Rygdea asked.

"Morrigan's mom, right?" Sazh asked, confirming that we were all thinking the same thing.

I stood straight up, my eyes landing on the shack. "We're going to pay Morrigan a little visit."

"Light," Hope said, standing up as well. "What makes you think she knows anything about this?"

"The shady bitch knows something." I muttered already making my way to the shack, with Sazh and Hope following close behind.

I banged on the door, ignoring Sazh's lecturing. "Come on, Soldiergirl. Ease up some." Sazh continued. "Let's be civil about this."

I sucked in my teeth at the dark skinned man's response. Morrigan opened the door with a click of her tongue. "Lovely. I was expecting company, but still...I was dreading to see your face."

I rose an eyebrow at this and crossed my arms. "And just how did you know we were coming?" I asked, mimicking her tone.

"You knew were coming and you were doing that?" Sazh asked, pointing to Urthemiel, who was suckling on her mother's tit for milk. Hope stared, red as a tomato and it wasn't until I smacked him upside the head did he cough his head and turn away, embarassed.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and tucked her breast back into her black bra. "Where is the ogre?" She asked, refering to Snow.

"The ogre," Sazh answered, "is with his princess."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes again. "Bring him. This requires all of your prescence. I am only going to say this once. I refuse to repeat myself."

"I'll be right back." I volunteered making my way to his house. "Wait for us."

"Make haste, Sergeant." Morrigan called back to me.

I hustled over and knocked on the door to my sister's house. Serah was the one to answer. "Claire, what are you doing here?" She asked in a tired voice.

"I'm sorry to ruin your evening, Serah." I apologized truthfully as I let myself inand spotted the oaf plopping his fat ass on the couch. "But we need to borrow Snow for just a moment. I promise it won't take long."

Serah didn't look like she was going to agree already. "Why?" She asked.

"Who's we?" Snow asked. "Sazh and Hope?"

"And...Morrigan." I answered.

"Morrigan!?" My sister exclaimed. "Why does she want Snow?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's L'Cie thing. Now come on, the psycho witch is getting antsy."

"No." Snow declined standing up. "If Morrigan has something to say she can say it in front of Serah too." He wrapped an arm around Serah emphasizing her point.

A rose an eyebrow in perlextion at the couple. "Uh...fine. Whatever. Let's just go!"

I lead the pair back to Morrigan's shack where they were waiting for us inside. They eyed Serah when she followed in after me. "Why is she here?" The mother asked, her voice with disdain.

I narrowed my eyes at the dark haired woman. "Is there a problem?"

Morrigan's gold eyes sparked in annoyance. "No. Tis fine." Her face got stiff but she continued anyways. "Do you remember what became of Flemeth in the Paddra Ruins." She asked, standing up and pacing the room, bouncing her baby gently in her arms, patting her back.

"Flemeth?" Serah asked, taking the seat Morrigan was just sitting in, looking very uncomfortable.

Morrigan groaned. "We have barely got started and you are already annoying." Morrigan barked.

"Don't yell at her!" Snow yelled back in defense. "She doesn't know."

"Tis why I did't want her here. This is an active L'Cie matter. We do not have time to enlighten her on all that has happened otherwise, Cosmos would be killed."

"Cosmos?" Sazh spoke up. "Whta about Cosmos. Please explain."

Urthemiel finally burped and Morrigan stared at Sazh. "Gladly." She then passed her child off to Hope who looked up in surprise as Morrigan approached a mirror on the other side of the room.

"A magic mirror?" I said.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at my comment. "Yes, in fact." The brand on her thigh glowed as she touched the glass. Behind the glass, a red swirl began and I noticed Serah tugging on her fiance's jacket in fear. An image appeared on the other side of the mirror.

"Cosmos." Hope said, having identified the image first.

It was in fact Cosmos, looking like she was trapped in some sort of cloud of chaos. She had an aura around her, but it was faint, so I knew she was using as much of her magic as was allowed to protect herself.

It was like the Edge of Madness all over again. Except...

"Nooj was with Cosmos." I pointed out. "And he just made it here in the village. If she was making her over here since she called then..."

"She can't be far." Sazh finished.

"I might know her whereabouts. I would set off today, but I have a feeling rescuing Cosmos won't be an in and out job. We will have to rest and prepare. Have our weapons upgraded, perhaps store food and water."

"Wait...we?" I spoke up. "As in you too?"

"Yes. You did not really think I was going to let you face my mother without me. No. I must see this through. You may not care about my plight, but this...this thing between me and Flemeth. This is my fight."

"Hey that rhymed!" Snow suddenly blurted. The room went silent as we stared at Snow who seemed a little too proud of himself.

"Wait a minute..." Serah said. "Y-you're all leaving. Even you Snow?"

_Not again..._ Snow looked torn. "Oh, Serah, I..." he looked up at us all and we waited for Snow to decide.

Like I said before, I love my sister to death. And even though I'm not really a part of her life since she's starting a family and marrying Snow...If we did nothing...

I feel guilty for choosing to bring Snow with us instead of leaving him behind here with my sister. But we need him. Sure we could bring Terra, she is a L'Cie too. But we need some actual muscle in our group again. I feel like without Snow, we were more vulnerable, not strong enough strength wise.

We need a Sentinel. Especially with chaos seeming to playing a role here. Flemeth was already a powerfuly Fal'Cie, and she's got that family with her who can kill a person and gain extension on their own life span for it.

But of course, my dear sister doesn't understand how desperately we need her soon to be husband, because she's not a fighter herself. She's views violence as a whole as a negative. Expecially after everything's she's been through with our mother, and the Fal'Cie Anima branding her, the Purge. Even Cocoon's Fall.

And let's not forget the Primarch had deliberately sent men to finish the whole village off just to marry Serah. I would be surprised if Serah suddenly changed her mind and sees the good fighting does.

But she doesn't.

"Serah, can I...talk to you. In private." Snow asked his fiance'. Now he wants privacy.

Serah glanced at all of us still in the room, and we all registered they wanted _us_ to leave the room. Sazh was the first one to exit, with his arms up in mock surrender. I glancedback and Morrigan looked greatly taken aback.

"T-Tis my house!" She exclaimed as Hope ducked outside holding Urthemiel closer to his chest protecting her from the cold.

I grabbed Morrigan's arm and lead her outside as she continued to tell off the pair for kicking her out of the house. We shut the door behind us and stood just outside in the snow. Morrigan crossed her arms, must having been cold since her hoodie didn't cover her chest area. "I am not amused." She muttered.

"yeah." Sazh stated. "I can see that."

Hope was quietly playing with baby Urthemiel and Morrigan watched him, still frowning, but she seemed to have melted a little.

We were outside for a long time. And I was debating whether to just go ahead and go back in. I was starting to get a bit cold.

Morrigan was obviously freezing. "Tis been thirty minutes." She stated, having been counting down. "That is long enough."

Kick!

She entered the room and Snow and Serah jumped away from each other on the bed, having been kissing. Morrigan looked ready to explode. "You two had us waiting for a half an hour in the cold with my _baby_ just so thw two of you could swap saliva...on my bed!?"

Serah giggled, blushing and Snow grinned. "Sorry, Morrigan. It's just we finally came to an agreement."

Morrigan was still seething.

"So you are coming?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Snow responded. "As long as I call Serah everyday and every night.

"Wonderful." Morrigan stated, rolling her eyes for the upteenth time that day. "Now get out so I can put Urthmiel to sleep and incinerate the sheets."

**AN: Next chapter is going to be real soon. October 7 since I have two days off. Expect action! And Morrigan's coming with the L'Cie. And a pleasant surprise!**


	12. Rescuing Cosmos

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**General POV**

Five mysterious figures climbed down into a cave, where Cosmos was trapped within a dark cloud, her hands clasped and whispering strange words. Everytime she finished a strange blue glow erupted around the cave, the lights bouncing off the walls.

"What is she doing?" A young dark haired teenager asked the elders as they approached the trapped goddess.

"Stop that, you!" An older woman lectured in almost a motherly tone.

Cosmos never opened her eyes, and continued her whispering, seeming relaxed so she can concentrate properly it seemed.

Akira, the soul slicer and the head of his family, raised his hand up, but Flemeth, the Fal'Cie that is working with the family for unknown reasons quickly gripped his hand, preventing him from touching Cosmos's prison. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." She instructed the family leader.

Akira seemed taken aback by Flemeth's instruction and slowly looked back at the elder man standing in the shadows silently. He nodded, and Akira retracted his hand back and swopped away, his kimono billowing dramatically.

The woman stared at Flemeth with suspicoun but Flemeth just smiled at her like nothing was wrong. The woman followed Akira out of the cave with the grandfather following close behind. All that was left in the cave was a trapped and docile Cosmos, Flemeth, and the teenage girl.

Blue light erupted around them once more, and the teenager took it upon herself to look in and observe the beautiful golden hair goddess and try to figure out what she was trying to do.

Cosmos should know that these spells were useless. And it didn't seem like she was changing up her routine or using stronger magic. So why keep trying. Flemeth watched the teenager silently then placed a steady hand on the top of her head. "Fumiko. The L'Cie will be here soon to retrieve their precious Goddess of harmony." Flemeth glanced at the silent woman. "The fun is just about to begin."

The teenager, Fumiko looked apprehensive at that, and Flemeth sunk her nails into the young girl's shoulder. "Don't fret, my dear. You will not come to harm. I promised your mother this."

Fumiko stared up at the old woman still distrustful but nodded anyway letting the old woman lead her out of the cave. "Okay." She whispered following the od woman out of Cosmos's prison. She looked back at the goddess just in time to see the golden haired beauty open her eyes.

Fumiko didn't quite understand was expression crossed her face. But it resembled somebody who felt bad not for herself...but for her.

**Lightning's POV**

Flemeth has Cosmos. Why would she need her, beside the obvious Chaos vs Cosmos powers. And I know those soul slicers play a part in this.

_Cliffs and the sound of slaughter echoed throughout as the blood splattered. The father of the family, Akira, revealed his wrist, where a L'Cie brand was._

_The brand reversed. The once opened eye was beginning to close and the arrows were retreating back into the center._

_"Who are you!? What are you!?"_

_"You are L'Cie?"_

_"Correct." The man confirmed. "You and I are the same."_

_"What are you doing?" I tried to ask as he began to overpower me, "how can you reverse your progressesion?"_

_The man smiled devilishly. "My name is Akira. I am a soul slicer. We are...a special kind of L'Cie." He then drew his sword, "You see my blade. They have their own special abilities only I can unleash."_

_Terra spoke up. "You kill people in order to keep yourselves alive and not turn into cieth." She said._

_"Instead of, say," I continued, "actually completing your Focus."_

"I'll call you every night." Snow told my sister, as the two were saying their goodbyes. My sister looked up at the large blonde with teary eyes.

"Be careful. Okay." She begged and the two began to kiss.

"Get a room you two." Sazh hollered as he made his way here. The last person to arrive.

"About time you got here." Morrigan lectured, "We have been sitting here waiting for almost twenty minutes. What took you so long, old man?"

"I gotta drop my boy off to class." Sazh informed us. "I feel bad leaving him again like this. Where's your baby?"

"I entrusted my daughter to the chef." Morrigan said. "I was scarce on options. It was between her and the schoolmistress."

"So we're ready to go then." Hope confirmed and we all gave a nod.

**General POV**

The entire family was gathered deep within the caves where they were keeping Cosmos hostage, waiting for the L'Cie to arrive. The mother was sewing, the teenager, Fumiko, was slumped over and having been silent since she left the prison with Flemeth. Akira and the elder, his father, were standing by silently, gripping their swords in anticipation.

Flemeth was approaching the family when something strange happened. She gasped and hunched over like somebody punched her in the gut. She looked away, not wanting the family to see her weakness but the mother spotted Flemeth and dropped her sewing equipment to assist the old woman. "Flemeth."

Flemeth stood up straight so abruptly it made the mother pause as she rushed to her aid. "Are you alright?" The woman asked courtesly.

Flemeth and the eldest family member exchanged a knowing glance. "I am...fine...my dear. I am very old woman. Even I have my limits."

"Will it really be alright to fight these L'Cie's in your condition."

"My dear, Yuki." She addressed the mother. "It is...crucial that we face the L'Cie's." She walked past the gentle woman. "Besides...my daughter is with them."

"Morrigan!?" Fumiko exclaimed. "She's really coming back here!"

"Yes. It seems, though she wouldn't admit it. That she misses her mother. I am all that she has ever known"

"Do you want to face Morrigan?" Yuki asked. "Do you want to fight against her."

Flemeth chuckled. "You ask too many questions my dear. Please, return back to your sewing. Try to relax."

Yuki pursed her lips but silently returned to where she was sitting with her daughter, and Fumiko watched in distaste at the old woman's tone. Flemeth smiled almost smirking at the teenager, and Fumiko returned her gaze back to the ground.

To be truthful, Fumiko didn't want to be part of this. She didn't see a point. All her life, her father and grandfather were focused on extended their life span as L'Cie. But what good did that do? It wasn't like they were accomplishing anything, or living really.

But when she learned from her mother of what would happen when they kill the L'Cie...Fumiko wondered what would be the next step once their brand stopped progressing, not just extending.

Morrigan was given the oppurtunity, but she managed to stop her progression without her mother's interference. It was the L'Cie that helped stop _her_ progression.

**Lightning's POV**

"This is the cave." Morrigan pointed out, leaning over the dark skinned pilot.

"Alrighty then." Sazh answered. "Everybody get in your seats, we're about to go in for a landing."

Morrigan sat directly behind Sazh's chair as he landed the airship deep in the Pulsian Wilds. "See, no crash landing, no enemies waiting for us with guns and telling us what to do." Sazh said as we exited.

"The day's still young." Snow commented.

We approached the large cavern, having split into two ways. "Are there two entrances, or just two ways through an entrance?" I asked.

"Both." Morrigan responded. "Actually there are three different entrances. But they all eventually will lead to where Cosmos is. I suggest we split ways, in case we run into my mother and the soul slicers."

"I'll take an entrance by myself." Snow volunteered, cracking his knuckles.

It seemed only fair. One of us was going to be on our own anyway if we had to split into three groups. And since Snow was the biggest, he can hold his own. Hopefully he doesn't walk into serious danger.

But we are really are risking it here. We're never safe. Just because we made it this far doesn't mean we can be careless.

"Sazh and I will take the opposite way Snow is going." Hope volunteered and Sazh nodded, patting the silver haired teen on his back, in confirmation.

"That leaves us with the third entrance." I said. "Alright, it seems we have a plan in order. Let's move."

Snow pumped his fist in the air and stomped off to the west entrance. Sazh and Hope nodded, drawing their weapons and making their way through the east entrance.

"Where's our entrance?' I asked Morrigan, who seemed to know this cave very well. She must have been here before.

"Follow me." She said, gripping her tree branch and hiking around the large cave. Five minutes later...we were at a streaming river. "Down there."

Crap. "The entrance is underwater!" I snapped. "Are you crazy, we can't get in like this. We should have went with Snow."

"Calm yourself, soldier." Morrigan lectured me. "It's a short swim that leads to a wet cavern. It won't take long to get there."

"But..." I cringed. "I...can't...swim-well."

Morrigan stared at me in complete horror. "You are jesting! You are a trained Sergeant who grew up on a beach and don't know how to swim!"

"Well! Don't know how to swim well!" I corrected her, this was so embarassing.

Morrigan crossed her arms unamused. "Define not being able to swim 'well'." I could hear the quotation marks around 'well'.

I crossed my arms and looked away from her down at the river. I could barely see the entrance through the rushing water. "My feet have to touch the ground, and I can't open my eyes underwater. Also I don't trust myself underwater unless I cover my nose."

Morrigan just stared at me when I was finished explaining. "Maddening!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if you would have informed me that the third entrance was underwater _before_, then I would have sent Hope with you. He's decent."

"So now tis my fault that you are a terrible swimmer. Tis not a requirement that you Cocoonian soldiers be well trained swimmers in case of an emergency. Even on Cocoon."

"No. Not the Guardian Corps at least. I don't believe Cloud knows how to swim either. Even though we lived on a beach, my father never taught Serah and I to swim. In fact, I don't believe he knows how to swim, despite him having been head of the Guardian Corps at the time."

Morrigan looked like she wanted to drown herself in the river at my nonsense. I didn't even realize how embarassing that was until now. Never thought I would need to know how to swim.

Actually yeah, I did know I needed to learn how to swim and even promised myself constantly that in the summer I would learn, but I kept putting it off. Should have known it would come to bite me in the ass.

"Sitting here bickering about it will not solve anything." She finally said. "We are going to have to work around it." She lifted her tree branch, gesturing me to hold on to the other end. "Do not let go of this whatever you do or you are on your own. Just let me lead the way."

She jumped in, pulling me along with her.

**General POV**

Snow began to stomp ahead through the caves, but once he got deep enough, there was only so much light coming from outside that he was beginning to feel his way through the pitch black. It was then that his communicator began to vibrate.

He reached into his pocket and grinned when he saw his wife's face on the holographic along with her name, with a heart following after it. "Hey, baby."

"_Snow_." Serah greeted on the other end. "_How is everything on your side_?"

Snow sighed, "It's nothing without you here with me."

"_Aw, I really miss you._"

"I miss you too babe. I'll be home before you know it. It would be like I never left."

"_Please do_." She begged.

After a few minutes the pair finally hung up. When Snow tucked his communicator away he noticed that the brand on his wrist was glowing blue. Nothing was really happening, but it did light the cave so Snow can see better.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said. "Alright." he punched his knuckles together and did a quick warm up. "Here we go."

He stomped off in search of Cosmos, using his arm as a flashlight.

Meanwhile, on Sazh and Hope's side, things were going smoothly. "So I've been taking some advice from Tifa," Sazh was explaining to the young teenager as they walked. "And she says that yoga really does reduce stress."

"That's what they tell you Sazh." Hope tried to argue. "But my mom, she tried that, couldn't move for a week."

"She must have not done the exercises correctly. Because Tifa showed me some breathing techniques, and they really do help. I haven't wheezed in weeks."

Hope stared up at the dark skinned man with an amused and slightly pertubed smile. "That's...nice." The two then came across a dead end.

"I thought Morrigan said we can get in through this way?" Sazh questioned aloud.

"We can." Hope confirmed, pointing upward.

"Aw, hell no. We gotta climb this mother...goddamit! We don't even got the equipment on us like last time."

"Yeah, well, what are we going to do?" Hope said as he put his hand on the rocky surface. It was like this wall was made for rock climbing.

Perhaps it was. Hope took several deep breaths and Sazh watched the teenager with his arms crossed. "Any day now, kid."

"Please, don't rush me, Sazh, I'm mentally preparing." Hope licked his lips several times and even stretched his arms and legs.

He did squats, he jumped up and down, he raised his arms up and Sazh just watched humorously. "Are you going to jog a mile next, son?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why can't you go first, since you're good with yoga and breathing and whatever..." Hope snapped defensively.

Sazh sighed, but decided to give it a try. And actually give one. He pushed the sleeves of his button up shirt up and grabbed a hold of the first set and pulled himself up.

Sazh had to admit, he didn't think he could do it. But just by taking the first step, his confidence boosted and he was supporting himself, climbing like a pro. Hope followed close behind.

But then something grabbed the back of Hope's shirt and pulled him down. "Ah!"

"Kid!" Sazh exclaimed, almost falling. He was much higher up than Hope was, and was actually about to make it to the top. He then spotted an old man with a long beard wearing a kimono draw his sword.

"Sazh!" Hope called up. "Go on without me!"

Sazh jumped up just as the old man came in with a slice of his long sword, the blade whistling as it just whizzed by Sazh's head. The dark skinned man tumbled and rolled and tried to balance on his legs. "Damn, I'm too old for this." He muttered.

The old man chuckled evily.

"Hey man," Sazh said, drawing his guns, "your one of them soul slicer people. The ones who prolong your life by killing people with that long...deadly sword of yours."

"You are quite perceptive...for a pilot." The old man complimented.

"Look, let's be civil about this. I'm Sazh Katzroy. What's your name?"

"Noriaki." The old man responded.

"Noria-aki." Sazh tried to pronounce. "Cool dialect you got there, Noriaki." Sazh then noticed Noriaki's gaze on his chest and glanced down at his exposed L'Cie brand on his chest. "Yeah, I'm a L'Cie. But I'm also a father. Do you have kids? You a father?"

"Yes." He answered. "I am also a grandfather."

"See, you should _know_ and understand on why I cannot allow myself to fall. I got a lil' boy. He can't see. He needs his father. And I'm not vouching for me. All the other L'Cie have somebody they need to be there for and if you kill us...then you are only going to hurt yourself."

"Mr. Katzroy." The Noriaki spoke up. "Do you honestly believe you can **talk** yourself out of trouble."

Sazh laughed. "It was worth a shot." He then fired his gun and Noriaki ricocheted the bullet with his sword. He casted blizzard and Sazh countered it with fire spells.

The old man was fast, Sazh noted as he was was already bound on him, his reflection on Noriaki's sword. Sazh combined his guns and fired his shotgun, knocking the old man down on his back.

Sazh thought it was over. Any other normal person would be dead having been shot by a shotgun at such a close range. But the old man laughed, and the hole that was in his chest melded together like it was nothing.

"The hell..." Sazh said aloud. _I've never seen somebody heal so damn fast. This isn't normal. Not even for a L'Cie._

Sazh jumped aside as the Noriaki swooped in for another strike, and this time Sazh landed on his wrong. "Sss...argh!" Sazh cried, gripping his leg. He then used his already lifted knee to keep a distance between Noriaki and him.

When the old man went in to slice Sazh's throat, the dark skinned man gripped the armed man's wrist and they struggled. The adrenaline kicked in, and Sazh let out a bellow as his brand erupted strong fire magic and Noriaki was blasted off of Sazh.

**Lightning's POV**

It really wasn't that long of a swim. By the time I felt I couldn't hold my breath any longer, my head broke surface. But we did have to jump across stepping stones to avoid more swimming.

And the way into the cave was this way anyway. "Do you have any idea of your mother's plans." I asked.

"Not a one. The only plan I was aware of only included me. And Urthemiel. She must have concocted a new direction after I turned against her."

"What's her goal? Maybe if we know what her goal is, we can stop your mother once and for all."

Morrigan didn't answer at first until I went in for another step. "To live forever."

Slip. Splash!

I fell into the water and Morrigan's tree branch qucikly came into my rescue. I grabbed hold of it and let Morrigan pull me back onto the stone step. "You are quite pathetic, soldier. Especially for a woman."

I ignored her comment. "That is it! She is causing all this just so she can be around to cause more destruction. That's not a goal! What kind of Fal'Cie..."

"Tis what Fal'Cies do. You should know."

"I decide my own fate." I repeated. "And you do too. That is why you are no longer chained to Flemeth."

"Hmph." Morrigan was about to spout something but then a sound of some chains echoed through the underwater cavern. "Lightning go!"

"What!?" I ducked as I saw a long chain suddenly appear and wrapped Morrigan up. "Morrigan!" I tried to save her.

But then, Morrigan disappeared, and the chains retracted back to the owner. The older woman from that family. She snapped the chains, glaring down at me.

I climbed back onto the stone steps and made a run for it as the sounds of chains snappin got closer. But then the sound was growing fainter and when I looked back Morrigan was battling the woman using her magic.

It was now up to me to rescue Cosmos as Morrigan took on the dangerous woman.

**General POV**

While walking down the caves, Snow sensed something coming towards him from behind. It was silent, but he was there. Snow dropped down just as one of the soul slicers dove for Snow. Akira stood up and when in for a slice.

Snow punched the man in the gut. "Excuse you, sir." Snow taunted, "how rude of you to not introduce yourself." He threw him down and jumped back as Akira was intent on stabbing Snow.

"Whoa!" Snow exclaimed as he casted ice magic. "Slow down. You're fast."

Akira didn't answer and kicked Snow in the stomach so hard he landed against the cave walls, casuing rocks to crumble and fall around him.

"Oof!" Snow grunted as a rock fell on his head. "Come on, let's get to know each other better before we do this."

"I do not need to know who you are." Akira informed Snow. "All that is important is that you are dead."

"Whoa!" Snow rolled voer as Akira stabbed the wall. The sword got stuck and Snow took advantage of the oppurtunity and performed Sovereign Fist. "Here it comes!"

But the soul slicer casted fire magic blowing Snow back up, and making him hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. This made Snow delirious and he felt himself fall back to thr ground, to Akira's waiting blade.

The large blonde casted an ice spell, slicing Akira's arm. Blood dripped on the floor as the soul slicer gripped his arm. Snow fell ungracefully onto the floor and coughed as the debris entered hsi lungs. His vision was blurry and disoriented, and his head swam. He couldn't figure out where Akira was.

Akira was charging quickly at Snow, enhancing his blade with fire magic to finish him off. A voice whispered in Snow's head.

Two voices. Snow grinned. "About time you guys." He said aloud as he reached into his brand. He pulled out his heart shaped eidolith and smashed it. "Shiva!"

The water sphere seperated Snow from the charging Akira and Snow saw his familiar Eidolons swimming within just before the sphere froze over and shattered. Akira let out a cry at the sharp shards of ice falling all over him.

Nix and Stiria glanced back at Snow and waved. Snow pumped his fist up. "Let's show them how we do things ladies."

Stiria sent Snow large amounts of healing magic as Nix began to rev up her wheel for an attack.

Meanwhile, Hope was battling the teenage girl. She attacked first with a high pitched screech and Hope blocked his with his boomerblade. The pushed apart and Hope began to circle her. When she went in for another hit, he threw his boomerang and she did a back flip to avoid the incoming object.

When Hope caught it he followed where she was going and threw his weapon against and she ricocheted it with her own blade. The incoming object came towards Hope so fast that when he went in to catch it, it slit his wrist. "Agh!" He exclaimed. Fumiko then charged once more at Hope and he casted lightning magic.

She jumped away clumsily from it and casted her own magic making Hope run. She then began casting ruin, chasing after him in determination and one of them hit him making him fall over. He kept going though.

Hope then came across another dead end. He would have to climb. Hope threw his boomerang at the incoming woman, and his own adrenaline kicked in making him climb as fast as he could.

Because, dammit, his life depended on it.

"Oh no you don't!" The teenager barked climbing after him. She was a much better climber than Hope was so he knew that his efforts were going to be futile.

Hope threw rocks down at the girl, to keep her from killing him and they were mostly holding her back. But once he got to the top she gripped his leg. He clawed at the top of the wall and attempted to kick her off. She sliced the back of his leg with her sword making the silver haired teen scream in pain. He casted a ruin spell and she tumbled back a few feet.

Hope jumped up and realized he could no longer run properly. He healed his leg but was mostly limp-running away from the pursuing woman.

Morrigan was battling Yuki. Using her hidden shapeshifting ability she ran across the stepping stones at incredible speed casting powerful black magic at the pursuing woman who countered them with shields and protects.

Morrigan then saw an incoming gap and instead of simply jumping over it, she did a somersault...

and transformed into a giant spider.

Yuki looked like she aware of Morrigan's transforming ability, but that didn't keep her from panicking just a bit. Soul slicer jumped across the trench towards Morrigan, her chains coming for Morrigan.

Morrigan shot out a web and the two got caught in each other's traps. Morrigan was immobile and Yuki was trapped against the wall. Morrigan transformed back to her human form and the chains loosened around her making it easy for her to escape.

"I know what you are doing." Morrigan informed the woman. "You're keepig me seperated from the other L'Cie so each of you can deal with us serperately."

Yuki glared down at Morrigan's smirk. "You might want to make haste, Yuki." Morrigan informed her. "The spiders here crave flesh." She then made her leave as Yuki's eyes widened.

The sound of giant spiders dropping in from the caves ceiling made the woman scream in alarm as she fought against her sticky restraints caused by her once ally. "Morrigan!" She called out for her.

Morrigan didn't even turn as she walked cooly into the cave. "MORRIGAN!"

**Lightning's POV**

I could of sworn I heard somebody scream around here somewhere. But I didn't let it bother me. I had to climb an immensive set of steps and from here that took me literally twenty minutes. I could see Cosmos's blue light. "I made it." I said aloud. "I hope the others did as well."

But I sensed a dark prescence. I drew my gunblade and remained silent as I listened for the direction the threat was coming from. Flemeth suddenly appeared above me and knocked me down the set of steps.

We were free falling, and from where I could see, spikes were at the bottom with rotting bodies already kebabed. "Maker's Breath!" I exclaimed. Flemeth fell beside me and I slashed at her. She managed to pull back so I was staring up at the ceiling and I began to shoot up at her.

She was very agile for an old woman and seemed to have a telaporting ability. She reappeared on my right this time, and I did a 360, slicing my blade through her torso. But she disappeared immedietly. I was close to death and I reached into my chest for my Eidolith.

"Odin!" I threw my crystal in the air and shot it open. Odin swooped and caught me in my arms before I would become one of the rotten bodies. "Thank you." I said to him in gratitude. He nodded with a rumbling hum.

Flemeth dissolved into the floor below me and Odin jumped back up so we could get to Cosmos.

Odin set me down at Cosmos's keeping. A large cloud was surrounding Cosmos and she opened her eyes. "Cosmos!" I exclaimed running towards her.

"Don't come near here." She warned me.

I figured it was to keep anyone from rescuing her.

"Ah...and here we are." Flemeth chided from behind me.

"It's over, Flemeth." I told her.

She laughed. "Oh, it's far from over my dear. This is just the beginning."

"Do not fight her, Lightning." Cosmos warned me. "You cannot win this."

"What!" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about Cosmos. We're bringing you back." She shook her head.

"I don't mind." Flemeth responded. "I like playing fair. If you defeat me and break this barrier then you can do whatever you want with her. I won't have use for her."

"You're awfully complacent." I pointed out.

Flemeth acted offended. "I speak the truth. Fight me...and free Cosmos from this entrappment...then she is free."

"Lightning please don't do this!" Cosmos begged.

"Cosmos," I spoke to her, "I know you are worried for ou well being, but you are the pinnacle of Cocoon's restoration. Without you, this old hag will bring chaos into this world, do you understand? Odin!" I called out to my Eidolon and he joined me against my fight with Flemeth.

Flemeth let out an evil laugh as she transformed into her fal'cie form.

**General POV**

"We do this together!" Snow exclaimed, signaling the Shiva Sisters to combine into their gesault forms. The linked hands and legs and became Snow's motorcycle. He climbed on, and revved the engine. "Catch me if you can!" He challenged as he zipped down the cave.

Akira began to run after him at incredible speed almost matching the Shiva Sisters and actually making it possible to catch up to him. Snow's communicator began to ring.

Serah.

"Uh, hey baby."

"_Snow, guess what I have some really exciting news!_" She informed him.

"Oh, really?" He replied distractedly when he looked back and saw Akira's incredible speed. Snow made a face that said 'Oh shit'.

"_I stopped by Yuna's clinic to check up on our baby's progress and...guess what?_"

Snow wanted to cry. Serah, he loves her, but she is making it really complicated right now. "What is it baby?"

"_You have to guess, silly!_"

"Uh...uh..." Snow did a wheelie and sent dirt and ice Akira's way, and even casted ice magic himself. "I give up, baby, what is it?" He strained to sound chipper.

"_I heard our baby's heartbeat. it was like this small, ba-dump. Ba-dump._"

Snow smiled, almost forgetting that he was in danger. "That...is awesome." He sighed. "I wish I could be there." He continued driving on his motorcycle, straining his neck to be sure that Akira was far back.

"_What's that sound. I thought you were in a cave. It sounds like motorcycles._" Snow's eyes widened when Akira used magic to make the cave crumble around them.

"I-I gotta call you back Serah." He hung up on Serah. "Shit!" He exclaimed hurrying out of the cave.

Sazh and Hope finally caught up to one another and began running as Noriaki and Fumiko chased after them casting magic. "We gotta find Cosmos!" Sazh told the teenager.

Hope threw his boomerang as the two ran.

Morrigan was also picking up the pace and heard the sounds of a battle raging within a concove. Lightning sparked, the sounds of gusts of winds were all too familair. Morrigan picked up the pace and transformed into a raven and flew up to Lightning's aid.

Meanwhile, all the way in Oerba Village, Serah received a hot bath, provided by the help of Yuna and Yuj. While Yuna was brushing Serah's wet hair, Yuj was showing her more maternity clothes. Serah already has to wear them now. And right now she has selected a white button down dress (with the top two buttons undone since her breasts were growing).

Serah was desperately missing her soon to be husband and wished he could be here right now to enjoy the baby's arrival. Serah new they still had a long way to go. She's only two months and a half pregnant, according to Yuna. "I hope he comes home."

**Lightning's POV**

Odin neighed, rising on all fours before spinning in a 360 so I can slash at the giant fal'cie. The chaos whirled around me, and Cosmos's protests were swallowed up by the roar of winds. Odin cried out again as the hollows in the fal'cie's body tried to inhale us. I forced Odin up and waved the swords in a circular motion, counter acting the winds and causing damage to the Fal'Cie's body.

Morrigan finally arrived but instead of helping me...she turned against me.

"I knew it." I said as the dark haired woman stood in between her mother's true form and I. "Out of the way." I ordered.

"Farron." Morrigan said in a warning tone. "You cannot fight her. I know what she is up to now."

I then heard the approach of Sazh and Hope, battling their pursuers which happened to by the grandfather and teenage girl. The teenager girl then stopped. "Flemeth, what are you doing? If you destroy the cloud around Cosmos she will be set free." She pointed out.

"I know that dear. I had just made a deal with our friend Lightning here that if she fights me and frees Cosmos..."

The grandfather chuckled knowingly and continued to fight. It was now three against three plus a huge fal'cie.

Where the fuck was Snow!?

"I'll take care of that barrier!" Sazh informed. "You and the kid worry about...everything else."

"Do not, pilot!" Morrigan tried again.

"Damn girl, who's side are you on. Your giving me whiplash."

The cloud was fidgeting and I knew we were close to freeing Cosmos. "This should do the trick." Sazh said, conjuring up as much fire magic as he can.

"No don't!" Cosmos exclaimed just as the flames took over the entire prison. Then I heard the familiar deep bass of chaos. I fell off Odin and he timed out, disappearing back into my brand. Then the whole cave was surrounded by chaos.

"Wait a minute..." I struggled to breathe against the chaos. "Did the cloud just...expand."

"See..." Flemeth explained. "I held true to my promise. You have your Cosmos. But now all of you are trapped here...including you, my dear daughter."

Morrigan threw her tree branch in anger. "Tis what I was trying to tell you. Flemeth wanted you to mess with the chaos cloud...because if an exterior threat tries to tamper with the trap, it expands, engulfing the ones responsible as well."

"Then what were you doing Cosmos?" Hope asked, seeming out of breath as well.

"I was trying to counteract the chaos." Cosmos explained. "It was only strong enough to hold back the chaos from spreading on it's own. Soon enough it would reduce in size...then...I would have absorbed the chaos entirely."

"That could kill you, Cosmos." Sazh pointed out.

Cosmos nodded, her long blonde locks whipping around her chaotically. "It was a sacrifice I was willing to make to protect Gran Pulse. I know my entire existence is an escence to harmony...but what else could I do. I couldn't just in sit in here and let the chaos devour everything."

Flemeth walked around us, chuckling to herself. It was then I noticed the teenage girl start choking and fall to her knees. "Flemeth!" She wheezed out. "I can't breathe."

"Oh dear..." Flemeth whispered. "I was a afraid of this. Well, I was expecting this really. The chaos can sense the doubt in your heart, girl. It slowly kills those who are not a follower."

"B-but I am a follower!" The teenage girl cried. "I'm part of this family. I know nothing else."

Flemeth just stared down at the girl coldly. "Norikaki. Let us move on. Leave her here with my daughter and the rest to see to their fate. We will see to that we have a home after our curse is broken."

She managed to walk past the chaos with ease and the grandfather, Noriaki just stared down at his granddaughter, now on the ground. "Grand...pa..." She managed to whisper out, her hand extended before falling unconcious entirely. The old man briskly exited the cave following Flemeth.

**General POV**

Meanwhile, Snow was oblivious to all the fighting. And is the only L'Cie not trapped within the chaos cloud. He was driving up the long steps to where the prison originally was then was thrown back by the force of the chaos. The Shiva Sisters exited their gesault form and caught the large man in their arms.

He just got a good look at the spikes down below. "Oh, thanks ladies. That was a close one. That would have not been good." He muttered. He then heard the approaching footsteps of Akira and began running the opposite way towards the exit of the caves. But then he ran into something. Something sticky and strong.

"No way..." He gasped as he looked up at all the spiders on the ceiling. "I'm in a web." He glanced over at a wall and saw the remains of a freshly eaten person, black and green venom mixed with blood dripping down the mangled flesh and bones.

"There you are." Akria said menacingly. "Think you could escape me." He turned around and the originally evil glint in his eye died in an instant. His face then contorted in realization, recogniztion...and suddenly horror. "Y-yuki..." He whispered.

Snow took this time to try and tear the webs away from his body. He was now a target of two enemies. An enraged soul slicer who just lost his lover to giant man eating spiders...and the man eating spiders themselves.

"Yuki!" Akira cried out and the spiders reacted. They began to descend from their webs.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Snow muttered as he began tearing out of the webs. "Son of a bitch. These things are tough."

Akira turned around and faced Snow who was still struggling and only manged to get his arms free. The soul slicer drew his blade and was about to slash at the handicapped Snow, but when a spider jumped on Akira, he slashed it in half with ease.

Another spider jumped onto Snow and he punched it. Another aimed for his trapped legs and managed to tear the bottom of his pants. "Fuck me!" Snow exclaimed.

Then...his phone began to ring. Serah was calling him.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, trying to tear the web around his legs so he can kick. "Wait a minute..." He then used ice magic an froze the web making it easiar for Snow to break it. Once his legs were free and kicked the spider and squished his face in using the heel of his boot.

With a mighty roar he broke out of the frozen over web and was now challenging Akira to a fight. "Let's do this."

Akira's eyes were wild with anger after just witnessing his wife's mangled body. He aimed his sword directly in front of him and charged in.

Meanwhile on Gran Pulse, Serah had felt lonely sleeping alone at her house, so she invited her friend Vera over to spend the night. She also figured she must have been tired of sharing a house with just Laguna and Squall. The Guardian Corps solder was too grumpy, and Laguna was a huge pervert. So it was doing as much good for Vera as it was for Serah.

"Did he not pick up?' Vera asked, as she painted her nails.

"No." Serah responded solemnly. "I guess he was fighting. He'll call back once it's safe."

Vera clicked her tongue. "Anyways, can I ask you a question. It's about your sister and Reks."

Serah blinked a few times at the sudden question.

"I know she's your sister and all...but you know Reks and I are together. It's just complicated."

"Well, I mean...I'm being realistically here. You don't really want to stay with Reks, do you?" Serah asked her.

Vera hummed considering it. "I guess not. I'm not the one to stay with somebody for a long time. The sex is starting to lose it's spark as well. So, I guess your sister can have him. I personally think your sister prefers women, but you know her better than I do."

"She does not." Serah hit Vera with a pillow as the two started giggling.

**Lightning's POV**

I kept firing at the chaos cloud. I knew nothing would happen, but I was losing my breath and my nerve. I needed to get out of here.

"Soldergirl, we've ben through this before. Sometimes guns don't solve nothin'."

I dropped my gunblade in fury and let out a frustrated yell. "Farron." Morrigan barked at me. "Get a grip."

"Let us all try to relax." Cosmos tried to reassure everyone, conjuring more of her original magic to prolong our life. If she wasn't here we'd all be dead.

Everyone was getting oxygen cut off from them fast, and even Morrigan was beginning to gasp a bit for precious air. But if we were stuck here, there will be only so long before we either die from suffocation, or have chaos absorbed within us.

Though I wouldn't say it aloud, Cosmos is kind of useless. Why can't there ever be a scenario where we trapped them in like a cosmetic sphere and they struggle to get out or something. Why is chaos so much stronger? Evil triumphs good, am I really supposed to buy that?

"Our best hope is to wait up on Trenchcoat to save us." Sazh figured.

"I'd ratehr die than wait around for the idiot to be a hero. If he could even do it." I grumbled. I realized Hope was helping the teenager girl, and remembered that her own family turned on her.

Why? Because she wasnt a follower of chaos. She really didn't seem to possess any connection of chaos except for the soul slicer sword. But...that's just a weapon. I think even a non L'Cie could wield it. Won't do much, unless progresing L'Cie themselves is wielding it.

Then I remembered. "Morrigan...you can transform into Chaos Leviathan, right?" I figured.

Morrigan stared at me. "I can merge with my baby to become Chaos Leviathan. But I can transform into other things. Tis a skill I learned from Flemeth."

"See if you can get out of here." I told her.

Morrigan crossed her arms defiantly. "Oh, so now you believe I'm on your side. You turned on me twice Farron, after everything I did for you. Why should I even try to escape. What am I to do?"

"You need to get to Oerba!" Cosmos exclaimed suddenly. "I remember Flemeth saying that after she captures the L'Cie she was going to retake the escence of Chaos. Which is her own granddaughter. Your daughter!"

"Shouldn't you have ssaid soemthing sooner!" Hope exclaimed.

"Serah!" I remembered.

"And Dajh!" Sazh added.

"My dad, and everyone else. Morrigan you got to go!"

"For Urthemiel." Morrigan whispered before morphing into a giant spider.

Sazh cringed. "I fucking hate spiders."

Spider Morrigan stared up at all of us before crawling over to the exit of the cave. She placed one hair spider leg through the cloud...and nothing happened. She wasn't thrown back, she wasn't redirected. She then crossed over completely.

"Did it work, my dear?" Cosmos asked through the cloud.

"I am on the other side. Now I shall retrieve my daughter." Morrigan called back.

"And save the village!" Sazh added.

No response.

"Morrigan?"

"She must have already made her way." Cosmos said.

**General POV**

Late that night, while Serah was sleeping, she heard the sound of large gusts of wind. She sat up with a gasp. "A tornado?" She questioned. She looked outside and the trees were billowing and the crystalized snow were flying crazily in the air. "Or is it snowing?"

She grabbed her sweater and exited her house in just her nightgown and flats. She walked around her house and in the distance heard a baby crying.

"Who's there?" She asked, crossing over the bridge to the wilds.

Serah has never been on this side of Pulse before, and she promised herself she didn't want to ever have to explore Pulse, with all the dangers she heard lurk within, but hearing the baby cry...she felt like she needed to do something.

She entered the woods and froze.

An old woman and and old man had baby Urthemiel in her arms. She was glowing red and the old woman shushed her before wrapping her up in old brown rags. The old man noticed Serah's prescence and the L'Cie brand on his wrist glowed.

Serah gasped. "L'Cie...?" She couldn't move, frozen in fear.

The old woman, Flemeth let out a strained growl and began sinking to her knees, holding the child close to her heart. "We have to hurry. Finish her." She ordered.

The old man, Norikaki then began conjuring up fire magic and Serah's eyes widened in fear.

"Get away from her!" A familiar voice ordered and Noriaki stopped summoning magic.

"We must run, Flemeth." Noriaki informed the in pain old woman and fled into the night, the baby's cries echoing all around.

"Serah!" Squall came up behind Serah, grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him while Cloud ran ahead. "What the hell were you thinking coming out here at night all by yourself!?"

Serah whimpered, "Y-you're hurting me."

"Answer me!" Squall ordered and Serah squeaked in fear.

"Shit!" Cloud shouted. "They got away with Morrigan's kid. Who was supposed to be watching them."

Squall glared down at Serah and let go of her arm. "Go back to Oerba and tell Lebreau and the rest of NORA. Tell them we are searching this area. Let's move, Strife!"

"Luckily we were on patrol, otherwise you wouldn't be here, Serah." Cloud informed the soon to be mother, and the two Guardian Corps soldiers ran ahead.

Meanwhile, back at the caves, Snow and Akira were still in a very heated battle.

But the large blonde was losing his energy very fast. "What is the matter, Sentinel?" Akira taunted. "Getting tired."

"Screw you, man." Snow muttered, going in for another punch. But he was very sluggish in his mvoements that Akira could read them like a children's book and easily manuevered him and kicked him back down.

Snow was losing his fighting spirit and tried to resummoned the Shiva Sisters. But even that would take too much effort and he was close to becoming a goner. Akira leaned over Snow, his sword close to his neck. "You should feel honered that you are giving up this fight for another to live. You will always be in my thoughts."

Snow closed his eyes, the last thing he thought was Serah. But then Akira whizzed by after getting hit with lightning magic. Snow opened his eyes in surprised and was glad to see Morrigan come to his rescue. She reached a hand out and helped the large man to his feet.

"Where are the others?" Snow asked.

"No time! We have to get to Oerba. Urthemiel's in trouble. As well as that fiance of yours."

Snow then remembered his phone ringing. "Shiva!" He summoned his motorcycle and mounted on it, Morrigan climbing on behind him.

"I am not even going to ask why your bike composes of lesbians locking legs with each other." Morrigan commented as she stared at the face she was sitting on.

Snow's laugh echoed all around the cave as he exited.

**Lightning's POV**

We were waiting. That was all we could do at this point. Wait for something to happen. It could take days...weeks. We could fail.

But sitting here waiting for something to happen. "Dammit!" I exclaimed.

"You know, Solderigirl you've been having a lot of outbursts lately." Sazh pointed out. "You might want to try getting anger managment once we get out."

"Can you blame me for being a bit frustrated. We are trapped in a chaos cloud, and all Cosmos is able to do is either make our trapping here more comfortable or sacrifice us entirely." I blurted out. That exertion alone made my head swim and I sunk to my knees.

"Light!" Hope _finally_ left the teenager's side to check up on me. "Here, sit down and breathe."

I do not want to breathe! I want to break free. I crossed my arms.

"Really, Light?" Hope said in exasperation. "You're being childish now."

Sazh resulted to praying. "Dear Etro. Please send us your aid."

"You really think that's going to work?" I questioned.

"Hello?" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar called out from the other side of the cloud.

Sazh stared at us wide eyed. "Hey, it worked."

"Baralai, is that you?" Cosmos recognized.

"Cosmos! You are in here!"

"Who else is with you dear."

"Uh-uh m-me. Shelinda. And...that's all that...made it here."

"We had three others with us, but...they were attacked by banshees."

"There were no banshees when we went through here." I pointed out.

"They must return here at night." Hope figured. "We're in a den for dangerous creatures."

"Right." I added.

"Is there a way out of here?' Sazh asked.

"Possibly." Shelinda responded. "We brought a book of advanced magic abilities and a manadrive. We hadn't thought we would need them when we left PalumPolum...or Cocoon. So we made do what was already a part of our emergency Etro kit."

"You have an emergency Etro kit?" Hope asked. "What else is in there."

"We can learn about that mumbo jumbo later. Can you get us out?" I asked.

"Like Shelinda said," Baralai explained, "We thought we were only going to be rescueing Cosmos. We only have enough equipment for one person. We could try making another trip. But it's just us two...and I don't guarentee our survival. We were lucky to make it this far."

"It's urgent!" I explained. "We need to get to Oerba."

"Only one of you could leave. We will **have** to make a second trip." Shelinda said.

"I believe Lightning she go." Cosmos explained. "She can protect you from the dangers of the cave. And somebody has to stay with the others and assure their survival. But make haste, before the chaos cloud becomes small and we will be forced to absorb it's escence."

"Understood, Cosmos." Baralai confirmed. "Lightning, get in front of the exit. Shelinda, open the book."

"Be careful you guys." I said.

Sazh nodded and Hope quickly squeezed my hand in reassurance. "We trust you to take care of our loved ones as well as the rest of the village."

"If Morrigan isn't already there." Sazh added.

"Go, Lighting!" Baralai exclaimed as the chaos cloud briefly opened revealing the brother and priestess.

I ducked through and the chaos cloud quickly closed as soon as I made my way. "Let us hurry." Shelinda said as she gave the Etro spell book back to Baralai and he returned it to his satchel. I reached into my chest and summoned Odin.

I mounted my stallion, with Baralai and Shelinda at my back. We leaped across the steps (Shelinda screaming behind me) as we exited the cave back to Oerba.


	13. What Became of Baby Urthemiel

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**AN: This chapter is not as long as the previous one because a lot has happened in that chapter (And this chapter as a matter of fact) So enjoy!**

**Another thing, I know I went from Lightning's POV to General POV (even when she is there) because at the pace this story is going it will get really annoying if like every page was a different POV. I'm actually considering stopping POV all together and just elaborate more on what they are thinking. But we'll see.**

**General POV**

Snow sped around Heaven's Mountains, the cave that the rest of the L'Cie's were still trapped within as he with his unlikely ally, Morrigan, made their way to Oerba Village to save their loved ones. "What is Flemeth going to do to the village?" Snow asked.

"I believe my mother and Noriaki, the oldest member of the soul slicers are going to kidnap my child because of the escence of chaos that lies within him. Large man, we cannot allow them to do that. I am aware that none of my motivations concern you, but they will not be merciful to whoever gets in their way. And, whether you want to believe it or not, your fiance of yours often does stand in the way."

Snow grunted at Morrigan's insult directed at the love of his life. "Hey, don't talk about her like that. It's never her fault. She just happens to get targeted. And that's your mom's fault."

Morrigan sucked in her teeth.

"Besides, even if Serah wasn't in danger, I would have still helped you."

Morrigan laughed bitterly at that. "Quite humorous you are, large man. You are actually saying if your beloved damsel in distress was in no way coming to harm, you would still jump onto your motorcycle and ride all the way to the village just to help me?"

"Well, sure." Snow confirmed. "I mean, I know you are capable of turning into that...chaotic...snake thing with your baby, but..." Snow paused for a moment, the sound of the Eidolon's engines filling the silence. "Remember a long time ago when we first came to Cocoon and you were pregnant."

"You say that like it happened years ago."

"Feels like years ago." Snow added. "Anyway, do you remember when you had those false contractions. You could barely walk."

"Yes, my memory is still intact." Morrigan said in a deadpan voice.

"Bare with me, Morrigan." Snow told her. "I had to carry you back out the Manhabara Subterra just so you could get to Yuna."

Morrigan sucked in her teeth again. "The only reason you were carrying me was because nobody else could. I may be small, but I was, still am a skeletal figure, who was heavy with child. One wrong move I could have lost the child."

"Fine," Snow snapped, "Look at it however you want. I give up. No matter what I say you won't believe me.

The whole earth began to shake as Snow was making his way towards the Manhabara Subterra. He pulled over, after Morrigan quickly instructed him to do so, tree branch armed.

Snow then saw a giant hand reach for the motorcycle. "Shit!" He exclaimed, driving away as fast as he could. The impact of the giant head made the motorcycle jump up in the air, almost knocking them over.

"How could the Fal'Cie Titan be awake?" Morrigan asked, hanging on tight to Snow.

Snow stared up at Titan's giant form with wide eyes. "Oh, fuck!" he swore. "How the fuck are we supposed to fight something that huge!?'

"You can't!" Morrigan warned Snow. "Get into that Manhabara Subterra. Tis the only way to avoid him!"

Snow listened to Morrigan and needed her orders. He could already see the caves to the Man'habara Subterra across the way. But when Snow did a wheelie to avoid another onslaught from Titan, he unknowingly threw off Morrigan, who tumbled and rolled in the dirt. She grunted in pain at her leg, having sprained it as she fell. Titan decided to take advantage of Morrigan's weakness and reached for her. Morrigan tried crawling away and used water magic on the incoming Fal'cie, but she was soon enough scooped up into his hand.

Snow had glanced back, having just realized Morrigan was no longer behind him and saw her being taken by Titan. The dark haired L'cie strained and tried to wriggle her way out of the giant Fal'cie's grip. "Morrigan!" Snow cried out, revving his engines so he could come to Morrigan's rescue.

The dark haired woman finally spotted Snow's arrival and continued to fight against the grip. "Damn it." She tried summoning some sort of magic. Any type, but the Fal'cie was nearly invincible and all the magic only effect her. She was close to getting eaten.

Snow beckoned his Eidolons to remove themselves from Gesault mode and boosted him up before dismissing. He ran up the side of Titan's long body and then performed Sovereign Fist. "Here it comes!" He landed on Titan's for and nothing happened.

Except Snow broke his hand. "Oogh!" He groaned, using his other hand to grip the side of the fist Morrigan was trapped in. "Ah..." He hissed in pain.

"Lovely." Morrigan said sarcastically. Titan began to release Morrigan into his mouth but Snow caught her hand.

"You're not going anywhere, Morg. Your lil' girl's in trouble."

Morrigan stared up at the man who just saved her life in surprise. Then she did something nobody expected her to do.

She smiled. "And you have a fiancé who needs saving."

Snow nodded and let go of the side of Titan as he was reaching for them. Morrigan stayed underneath Snow and transformed into a giant bird. The bird's talons gripped Snow's vest as he flew past her. Of course she didn't have strength to carry him all the way to Oerba, she did have enough to get them both to the ground safely by the Man'habara Subterra:

She tossed Snow unceremoniously on the floor and Morrigan landed swiftly on her feet. "Let us move." She warned Snow. The two then entered the Man'habara Subterra:

Meanwhile back inside the caves, Hope was watching over the teenager that got left behind by her own grandfather. She groaned, her head resting on Cosmos's lap, the golden hair goddess stroking the teenager's hair back lovingly like a how a mother would a child. The silver haired L'cie kept sending healing magic her way, but this time he began to cough violently.

Sazh exhaustingly knelt down beside Hope and patted him on his back. Hope just held up a hand ensuring the dark skinned pilot he was alright. Cosmos summoned her temporary spell once more. "I apologize that I could not be of more help."

"Hey, now." Sazh tried to cheer up. "This ain't your fault."

"But we do gotta figure out a way out of here." Hope said.

Cosmos sighed in sadness.

Meanwhile, back in Oerba, Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart were in pursuit of Flemeth and Noriaki, having kidnapped Morrigan's daughter, Urthmiel. They chased them until they got closer towards the decaying village that Lightning and Lebreau found when they were going after Gadot.

While Flemeth ran ahead with the child, Noriaki drew his long soul slicing sword. He charged forward and Squall was the first to block the attack, firing as he did so making both people push back a few feet from the pressure.

Cloud came up behind Noriaki for a slash, but the man seemed to have disappeared. The blonde swordsman almost getting Squall. Angry, Squall went in again and began to blindly slash at the soul slicer until he finally hit him. Noriaki aimed his sword up ward and Squall did a backwards somersault to avoid getting stabbed.

Cloud used the manadrive he carried around with him and enhanced his broadsword with blue magic. He then waved in forward, stabbing his blade into the ground, and the dirt and grass erupted in Noriaki's direction. He got engulfed in the debris and Cloud took that chance to charge forward.

He thought he got him, but it was actually just a large dust cloud. He turned around upon feeling Noriaki's approach and they blocked each other's attacks. Noriaki kicked Cloud in the chest and he fell backward. Squall jump skyward enhancing his own gunblade using a manadrive, making it glow red. But Noriaki blocked the attack, leaving Squall hanging in the sky.

"Squall..." Cloud pointed out.

Up head in the village, Flemeth was transforming into her Fal'Cie form. She grew and stature, and holes were appearing all over her body, already sucking in everything it could. Squall could feel himself being pulled, and being airbourne did not help. His body was pulled away from Noriaki and he was flying towards Flemeth's opening. "Shit!" He swore.

Cloud ducked Noriaki's swing as jumped up, grabbing hold of Squall's arm. But the winds were too strong and even Cloud was getting sucked up as well. His hand slipped and Squall was inhaled within Flemeth.

"No!" Cloud swore. "You'll pay for what you did!" He slashed towards Noriaki's feet, intending to have crippled him, but instead he stepped over it, making Cloud handicapped. He managed to cut below his eye but Cloud jumped back in time.

But now Noriaki was standing pully on his the buster sword. He tried to pick it up...but it was too heavy. Cloud smirked at that and ran in for a large blow to the head, making him drop his sword.

Now Cloud had his buster sword in one hand and a soul slicer sword in the other hand. Noriaki laughed. "You really think using my own sword against me will work. You'll gain nothing." he laughed.

"Maybe." Cloud commented, he then pierced Noriaki right through the stomach, the old man letting out a surprised grunt, sinking down to his knees. "But it's still sharper than any sword I've ever seen."

He thought he got him when Norikai began to cough up and puddle of blood...but instead of dying like he expected he just...began to laugh. He looked up, his eyes crazy, and stuck the blade firmly within his own body and then lifted Cloud off his feet. "What?" Cloud said in surprise. "How are you...still alive."

He was then roughly thrown towards Flemeth's direction who tried to suck him up. While being pulled away, Cloud saw Noriaki pull his own sword out of his stomach like it was nothing, the wound healing on it's own. He was a L'Cie!

Anger boiled through the blonde swordsman veins, and then he realized he was not ready to be eaten by this ugly Fal'Cie. He conjured up as much blue magic as he could and began filling the gluttonous Fal'Cie with it. He honestly didn't know where he was going with this plan, but he had to do something.

And something was going on. The Fal'Cie continued to suck up all the magic until it beganto expand like a water baloon. Not wanting to explode, The Fal'Cie stopped inhaling and spat everything back out.

Including Squall, covered in chaos. Both soldiers fell back onto the ground, just as Serah arrived, still in her nightgown with NORA in tow.

"Serah! Stop! You have to go back!" Maqui called out to the girl. But she wasn't listening.

"Oh my goodness!" She esclaimed, knelting carefully down by Squall. "What h-happened to him..." She whispered reaching out for him.

Cloud grabbed her wrist causing her to squeak in pain and surprise. "Don't touch him! It's poison."

Serah began to breathe heavily. "I-I think I'm going to be sick..." She whispered, unaware of Noriaki's approach.

"Serah!" Yuj exclaimed, shooting at the old man, but that didn't do anything. Noriaki's attention turned to the blue haired man and Lebreau took the oppurtunity to get her out of the line of fire. Gadot, since hee was immune to the chaos, went in to save Squall.

"Get him to a river!" Cloud ordered the dark skinned man.

He nodded and escaped off the battlefield with Lebreau and Serah.

Now it was just Maqui, Yuj, and Cloud against Noriaki and Flemeth. "This is what we're going to do." Cloud said. "You two take on the old woman in that abandoned village. I'm still not finished with this guy."

The two youngest members of NORA did as they were told and made their way upward. "If Flemeth is here." Maqui said along the way. "Then where is Snow and the others?"

"Not good news, I take it." Yuj answered as they finally made it. Flemeth waiting for them.

"Hello, boys." She greeted ominously.

"Where's Morrigan's baby?" Maqui asked, aiming his gun at her, Yuj mimicking him.

Flemeth laughed like the techie told the best joke in history. "Well then, little boy. How about we play a little game."

"Great." Yuj said. "We like games."

"Oh joy." Flemeth replied. "You will really like this one. No guarentee you will win it, though. The blonde one will search for my granddaughter. You have until I finally kill your blue friend of yours."

"Whoa, what!?" Maqui exclaimed, not agreeing to the terms.

"Alright then." Yuj answered with a crazy grin.

"No, wait, Yuj!" Maqui tried to reason with his bestfriend.

"The game begins...now." Flemeth announced, sending a rather sharp ruin spell Yuj's way.

"Just get going!" Yuj yelled. "Now!" He dove as he almost got hit.

Maqui glared at Flemeth and she just smiled. But he did as he was told and began to look in the first house for baby Urthemiel.

Back to where Gadot was with an injured Squall covered in chaos, and Lebreau and Serah, they had finally made it out of the way of the battlefield to help Squall from the corruption.

The large dark skinned man tossed him in the river and began to shed his clothes. Squall grimaced as the motion aggravated in wounds. "Don't open your mouth." Lebreau warned as she tried to reach in to help but Gadot lectured her.

"I don't want you to catch the taint."

Serah, who was watching silently said, "But won't you get it?"

Gadot froze in his movements, and the brown haired soldier looked up at his rescuer with questioning eyes expecting an explanation. Lebreau and gadot gave each other a startled look.

Luckily, Lightning finally arrived on Odin with Baralai. The two mounted off and the stallion dismissed. "Serah!" Lightning exclaimed running towards her sister and pulling her into her arms. "Why are you out here! Who's idea was it to bring her here! It's dangerous!" The soldier lashed out.

"We didn't bring her here!" Lebreau yelled back. "She came back on her own!"

Serah winced at Lebreau' anger aimed at her sister and Lightning caressed Serah's hair to soothe her.

"What happened to this man?" Baralai asked.

"Who are you?" Serah asked like he was some sort of knight coming to save them all.

"My name is Baralai. I am a brother of the Temple of Etro." He informed the younger Farron politely.

Serah sighed almost dejectedly for some reason. "Oh, I see."

"That fal'cie," Gadot explained, "got Squall. We're trying to get this chaos off him before he becomes corrupted. It only gone him on the outside, but still."

Squall continued to take off his shirt and Baralai quickly prayed for the soldier's wellbeing. While he was doing that, Lightning listened out to a battle that was happening a little ways from them.

"Where's Snow?" Serah asked, cutting off Lightning's concentration.

"I don't know." Lightning answered. "Anyways, who's fighting?" She asked Lebreau.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Serah exclaimed standing in front of her older sister angrily. "He went with you! Did you leave him behind!"

Lightning was trying to focus on what Lebreau was saying over Serah's hysterics. "Serah, we all got seperated. He's probably still at the caves. I have not seen him since this morning."

"He's not answering his phone!"

"Cloud is fighting that old geezer."

"He could be dead! Why didn't you look for him!?"

"And Yuj and Maqui are taking on the Fal'Cie!"

"Claire!"

Lightning grabbed Serah to get her to stop talking so she can hear Lebreau. "Serah! I came here because I knew you were in trouble! I'm sure Snow is fine!"

But Serah didn't seem to believe that as she began to cry.

_These pregnancy hormones are going to be the death of me. She better have only one kid!_

"Please don't cry, my lady." Baralai assured Serah in his usual patient tone. "You will be safe from harm. And your husband will come back. He has most likely gotten caught up in -"

Serah's lip began to quiver at the mention of Snow being in danger and Lightning had to nudge Baralai, warning him that he was actually making things worse. The sound of Cloud's pained scream roused their attention and Baralai and Lightning ran ahead.

"Claire!" Serah exclaimed.

"Lebreau!" Gadot barked, "get her home now!"

"No,!" Serah cried but Lebreau was already reaching for the strawberry blonde.

Meanwhile Lightning and Baralai arrived as Cloud sunk to the ground in defeat. Noriaki standing over him ready to finish him off. Baralai swung hi weapon knocking the sword out of the soul slicer's hands.

"You got it here?" Lightning asked the Etro brother.

"Yes, Lightning. You aid in the fight against Flemeth."

Lightning nodded and climbed the way to the village.

While Lebreau was trying to get a distraught Serah back home, the two heard the familiar sound of the revving of engines. "A motorcycle?" Lebreau questioned aloud.

Coming in through the trees was Snow riding on the Shiva Sisters with Morrigan riding behind him. "Snow!" Serah cried. Snow jumped off his motorcycle dismissing his Eidolons and embraced his future wife.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"No!" She cried. "You didn't pick up your phone I thought something happened to you!"

"She was fighting, girl." Morrigan informed her bitterly. "Now where is my baby?"

Serah exchanged a look with Lebreau. "We don't know Morrigan." Lebreau answered.

The dark haired woman groaned, gripping her tree branch and was getting ready to run past the others. "Hold on!" Snow called out. "You can't go by yourself!"

"It's alright," Lebreau said, "Lightning's here. She brought back that brother of Etro, Baralai. The rest of your gang is there as well as Cloud and Squall. But Squall could be tainted by the chaos."

Snow's eyes widened as Lebreau informed him of these events he missed. "What about the others."

Lebreau shrugged. "I don't know. Lightning didn't mention Sazh or Hope. I don't know if they found her or not. It...sounds really bad, Snow."

"They found Cosmos." Snow explained. "They got trapped, but how did Sis get out?"

Lebreau shrugged again. "I don't know, it's all very confusing."

"If you are done chatting," Morrigan snapped, "I have to rescue my daughter."

"I'm going with you." Snow informed her.

"Snow!" Serah exclaimed. "You can't, you just got here! And you could get hurt."

Snow almost laughed, "Come on, Serah. Look at how big I am. You should be worried about Sis. I'll come back." He caressed the side of her face, wiping away the tears with his finger, "I promise."

He ran ahead, patting Morrigan on the shoulder to follow him.

Serah watched her future husband go helplessly before being led away by Lebreau.

Yuj was still fighting Flemeth, competing in her game. He ran, shooting up the sides of the decaying houses as she moved swiftly, laughing like a normal old lady would laugh. She waved her hands about, pretending she was dancing to a tune only she could hear.

When the blue haired man, feeling the faitgue thought he finally nailed her, she blew him back with a sharp spell, making Yuj bash his head against the ground. He groaned, feeling the back of his head and seeing the blood. "Oh..." He moaned, his eyes going cross eyed. "n-not...good..." He mumbled before falling unconcious.

Flemeth tsked at Yuj's defeat. "Oh boo..." She groaned. "I really thought you to be a worthy opponent. Well, it seems your friend will have to pay the price for your cowardice."

A lightning spell shocked Flemeth and she turned to see an approaching Lightning, shooting her gun. Flemeth hmphed and summoned a dark entity, the clouds high above graying and thunder could be heard throughout. A lightning bolt struck the ground next to Light's feet and she jumped.

Yuj's eyes were fluttering as he struggled to retain conciousness but he just couldn't move.

Maqui was in some sort of temple. He froze when he heard the sound of a baby crying. "Urthemiel?" He called out. "Duh, Maqui, the baby can't reply!" He lectured himself.

He heard the baby coming from straight aheand, particularly coming out of a box that was glowing red. "Oh god." he cried, rushing to rescue the baby. "Hang in there, kid!" he exclaimed.

When he opened the box, the sound of an enormous bass blasted his ears, overpowering the sound of the crying baby sitting within. The pressure was so great he pushed Maqui back.

Lightning heard the bass, recognizing the noise, and from this distraction was stabbed by a knife through her side. Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood.

Baralai heard as he defended Cloud from Noriaki, and the old soul slicer stopped attacking, seeming to end the fight on his own terms.

Snow and Morrigan as they were getting close to the battle stopped running and the dark haired woman grabbed the large man's jacket sleeve her face contorted into complete horror.

Lebreau and Serah just arrived at the village and Serah gasped at the loud sound covering her ears. "What is that!?" She exclaimed. The other villagers were beginning to murmur amongst themselves questioning the nature of the sound.

Gadot had finally saved Squall from the chaos infusion and had set the unconcious soldier onto the grassy ground when he heard the sound. This made him clench his teeth and his ears ring. He covered his head, trying to keep himself from screaming aloud.

Back in the village, the baby Urthemiel's brand burned bright red and she was beginning to transform into Chaos Leviathan by herself. Maqui stared wide eyed at what became of Morrigan's child and when he tried to the run, the Eidolon snapped at his leg raising him up and breaking the ceiling of the temple.

Lightning saw this as she sunk to her knees, gripping her flesh wound on the side. Yuj was opening his eyes. "M-maqui..." He groaned, trying to force himself up.

Maqui was then thrown by where Flemeth and the others were, knocking the wind straight out of him. They stared in horror of what became of Urthemiel.


	14. The Truth Revealed

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**General POV**

What became of baby Urthemiel was Chaos Leviathan. The transformation was different when Morrigan was fused together with her daughter. At least then you were comforted by the notion that Morrigan was in control of what the Eidolon did. But when a barely three week old baby is that ferocious creature that once tried to taint everything on the planet...

Let's just say Maqui needed a new change of pants right about now.

"Don't worry!" Snow announced as he arrived with Morrigan. "The heros have arrived!"

"Where the **HELL** **have you **_**been**_!?" Light exclaimed in exasperation.

"We are too late." Morrigan murmured as she stared up at her baby girl.

Flemeth laughed over the sound of the bass. "My dear daughter, so glad you can make it to the party."

"Mother! You had no right to take my daughter from me!" Morrigan snapped.

"Maqui," Snow addressed, "take Yuj and get out of here!"

Maqui scrambled to his feet to do just that. He picked up his unconious bestfriend and dragged him out of the battlefield just as Flemeth was summoning up a windstorm. The clouds shrouded over the abandoned village and the gusts of wind blew harshly at the three L'Cie. Hair, clothes flapping everywhere chaoticaly.

Chaos Leviathan cried aloud, shaking the earth as it went in for a swoop. Snow and Light jumped from either side while Morrigan mounted on the Eidolon. She conjured up L'Cie magic, the red glowing ring resonating from her brand. "Tis not working! My daughter has fused me out of the transformation."

"I thought you could control the summoning?" Light asked as she began shooting at Flemeth who kept disappeaing and reappearing in chaos smoke.

"I control Urthemiel, who is the real summoner." Morrigan explained as she began falling from the Eidolon. Snow raced towards where the dark haired mother was descending and leaped, catching her like he was catching a football. The two of them skidded into a worn down village house, busting through the sliding door and toppling over a wall.

"Thank you." Morrigan said, despite the annoyed tone she used, dusting herself off. She stared at the Eidolon. "I don't want to hurt her." She whispered.

"We gotta go for Flemeth!" Snow informed her.

Meanwhile, The battle between Noriaki and Cloud and Baralai was beginning to blend in with what was going on in the abandoned village. Especially when Noriaki took it upon himself to jump at high distances, provoking Cloud to jump up with him, swinging his large sword at almost inhuman speed.

They clashed blades, knocking Cloud down. Baralai swung his large staff, catching Cloud then effortlessly throwing him back up to take on Noriaki. "Divine Etro, shield us." He softly prayed.

Cloud used his manadrive to enhanced his blade with a sort of blue magic, blowing Noriaki into one of the village's houses. Cloud landed on his feet, everything growing silent within, only exception being the battle just outside with the L'Cie and Flemeth.

It was like Noriaki was no longer in here. He then kicked the broken walls from off his body and went for sliting Cloud's neck. Cloud blocked the attack, but realized Noriaki was overpowering him. The blonde swordsman was getting tired and this old man's energy seemed to last forever. Cloud took several steps back, managing to stab the end of Noriaki's sword into the flimsy wall, making it easy for Cloud to escape the confinements.

Cloud looked up and saw the return of Chaos Leviathan, just as the sound of a blade ringing caught his heightened soldier hearing, making Cloud turn around just in time to get cut on the top of his chest, slicing the piece of cloth of his shirt.

"Quake!" Noriaki summoned, knocking everyone off balance.

Light saw that Cloud was knocked down and Noriaki was getting ready for a hit. Light blocked the attack, but being significantly more weaker than Cloud, she was losing out to the older man fast.

But this did give Cloud enough time to shimmy out from underneath and blow Noriaki back with one of the blue spells. The two GC soldiers ran back to the fight as they helped Snow and Morrigan take on Flemeth.

At the Caverns where Sazh and the others were trapped with Cosmos. Fumiko slowly opened her eyes, sitting up, unaware that a silver haired teenager had been spending the past hours healing her. "I see you're all better." He said.

Fumiko glanced up like a startled goldfish, backing away from the other prisoners within the cave.

"It is alright, dear." Cosmos said tiredly, bags noticable under her eyes. "No one here is going to hurt you."

Fumiko looked over the faces of people that were meant to be her enemies. "Why not?" She asked. "I am one of them."

Sazh sighed. "Hate to open old wounds, baby girl, but...it looked like that grandpa of yours fed you to the wolves and left you here."

Fumiko did remember that, but had prayed it to be a dream. She couldn't believe her own family would a abandon her. Now, she had no one. She curled up within herself and began to cry. Sazh exchanged a sympathetic look with Cosmos.

Hope scooted a little closer to her, but kept a respectful distance. "Hey, don't cry. We'll get you out. You'll be fine."

Cosmos nodded and tried to summon her magic. But something seemed wrong, when she tried to conjure up her magic, only a little blue sparked out her hands and she began to cough. "Hey," Sazh rushed to the goddess's side. "Are you alright?"

She sniffed, looking more miserable as she tried harder, feeling the effects of chaos starting to take their toll. But when she tried again her nose began to bleed and she fainted with a wheeze.

"Cosmos!" Hope rushed to the golden haired woman's side, Fumiko following close behind.

She began coughing and Hope tried healing her, but even that was barely doing anything, not with the chaos vortex starting to cut off oxygen, suffocating them.

Sazh began to wheeze first. "This...can't be it." He muttered.

Fumiko began to cry again, and Hope hesitantly took the teenager's hand in reassurance as he began to gasp for air himself.

"You must hurry!" Shelinda's voice pierced through. "You gotta be quick if you want to escape."

Hope's eyes snapped open. "Guys, she's back!" He exclaimed, shaking Sazh's back.

The dark skinned man awakened and quickly scooped Cosmos up, trudging toward the exit, while Hope half carried Fumiko.

The vortex was beginning to open up wider and wider and all four escaped falling to their knees, gasping for air. "I apologize for not arriving sooner." Shelinda apologized.

Sazh groaned happily, kissing Shelinda's shoes (much to her horror) and laid flat on his back. "Air, sweet air!"

"Guys! I think there is something wrong with Cosmos." Hope gasped, summoning healing magic.

"Here," Shelinda volunteered, "I brought potions." She knelt down next to Cosmos and began feeding her the liquid. She sputtered but managed to get the intake.

She gasped, her bloodshot eyes snapping open and she began to cough. Sazh patted the golden haired woman on the back. "I...I am fine."

A silence followed, and Hope was the one that spoke. "You...really aren't a goddess. Are you?" He said.

Cosmos remained silent, while the others backed away like they have been living a lie. "No." She admited.

"What?" Sazh gasped. "But...you have all this magic, and..."

Cosmos almost laughed, "I look like a goddess?" She guessed. She stared off trying to figure out the right things to say.

"Light was right." Hope confirmed. "_In a sense_. It did seem weird how you were often getting yourself into trouble if you had all the power in the world."

"It does seem that way, sure." She admitted. "But truth be told, I am just...a **very** powerful mage."

"A mage?" Shelinda asked. "Like Lulu?"

Cosmos shook her head. "No, not like Lulu. I do not use manadrives. I will explain more once we get the chance. But I do believe that your friends are in danger and may need our assistance, ASAP."

Back to the Battle between Flemeth and the others, at this point Squall (who was still recovering from the chaos), Gadot, and Lebreau had joined their friends in aiding them in the battle against Flemeth.

Just when they thought the battle couldn't go on any longer, Cloud spotted Leviathan leave the abandoned village. "Guys! Urthemiel!"

"She's probably headed for Oerba!" Lebreau added.

Flemeth had disappeared, and Lightning and Snow both summoned their Eidolons to get to their home quicker. "You got your Eidolon?" Light asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Snow confirmed. "I missed these ladies."

Gadot whistled when he saw the Eidolons. "No way!" he laughed. "That is the most awesomest bike I've ever seen!"

"It looks like two women..." Squall trailed off and Cloud snorted.

"The Dike Bike." Lebreau added.

"We really do not have the time for this." Morrigan exclaimed in exasperation.

"Can we all fit?" Light asked.

"Nope!" Lebreau said, mounting on the back of the Shiva Bike, as she and Snow rode off.

"H-hey!" Gadot exclaimed, mostly from jealousy and not by the fact he was left behind for him to walk.

Light and Morrigan both mounted on the back of Odin and rode off after the others.

"...this is wrong." Cloud commented.

Finally Baralai made it. "...did I miss the battle?" He asked in disappointment.

"It's being relocated." Squall commented, pointing towards the Eidolons already leaving.

"Etro's Sake!" Baralai exclaimed, following after them.

Noriaki then reappeared and the three got into battle stances.

The fight was being taken all the way to Oerba. While Snow was whizzing down on his motorcycle Lebreau pulled out her rifle and began shooting at the large Eidolon slithering it's way inbetween the trees.

Lightning and Morrigan were taking another path, Lightning steering Odin through the turns while Morrigan was casting strong magic at her mother who was taunting the two L'Cie by appearing and reapparing, casting ruin on the pair.

Lightning pulled out Odin's swords and slashed at Flemeth's illusion, cutting a path through the trees. It was strong enough to reach where Snow and Lebreau were. The large blonde turned a hard right and was now side by side with Lightning.

Lebreau looked around, rifle still cocked. "Where did that giant snake go?" She asked almost worriedly.

A large and long shadow casted over the four and Lebreau began shooting at it. "Stop!" Morrigan warned. "You'll hurt her!"

The Eidolon slithered ahead at amazing speed.

Serah was sitting in her house, still in her nightgown, thinking about Snow when she heard the bass getting louder. She exited her house and stared over the bridge where the fight was being held. She then saw the Eidolon slithering into the village and screamed.

This caused all the other villagers to panick. Bartholomew stood up from the Village Proper and saw Serah frozen in terror and rushed to her rescue. "Serah!" he cried out, grabbed her and and jumping away from the Eidolon.

Amodar revved up his machinegun just as the others arrived.

"Snow!" Serah exclaimed, pulling away from Bartholomew as Snow dismissed Shiva. Morrigan hopped off the Eidolon at quick speed when she saw Amodar's large weapon that could take on a whole army and raced towards him, blowing him back with a powerful spell.

The machinegun went off, the sounds of bullets causing all of the village to duck and cover in case they got hit. "What the hell are you doin'?" Amodar asked the dark haired woman.

"That is my daughter!" She informed him.

Serah gasped in Snow's arms and screamed when the large Eidolon came in for an attack. Snow casted steelguard, protecting him and his future wife. The strawberry blonde girl looked up at her fiance with teary eyes. "I got you." He told her.

Tears streamed down her eyes, and she smiled. Resting her head against his chest, trusting him to protect her.

All the other eligible fighters got their weapons, readying to defend their village, while everyone else including the children ducked away into the Bar/Restaraunt for protection. "Serah." Snow whispered. "You have to go to Lebreau and Tifa's place. You'll be safe there."

He grabbed her hand, leading his fiance to the safe haven as the rest of the village battled the Eidolon and Fal'Cie.

Back at the abandoned village where Gadot, Cloud, and Squall were left behind, they were now not only fighting Noriaki but now Akira, who had joined the group shortly after. Baralai had returned bringing back two of Dajh's chocobos to round up just so the others could get back.

Gadot and Squall quickly climbed onto the black chocobo, the one Dajh named Chocosazh, while Cloud joined Baralai on the yellow chocobo, Chocolight. Akira was definitely the fast one because the soul slicer kept outrunning the chocobos, making it nearly impossible for the men to escape the abandoned village without being stopped and attacked every time.

"There has got to be a way to get these chocobos out of here!" Cloud said in exasperation.

Baralai then began rummaging in one of the packs on the chocobos. "Feed them the gyshal greens. That will hasten them." he explained.

Squall reached into the pack on his chocobo and began to feeding the chocobo, making them squeaking in delight. They then flew overhead the soul slicers and sprinted down the pathway that both Shiva and Odin forged in their briskness to protect the village from the Fal'Cie and Eidolon.

While Gadot was clumsily steering the black chocobo, Squall was firing his gunblade at Noriaki who was catching up with them. "These guys never di- Gadot!"

"Sorry, man." Gadot apologized. "I can't get these chocobos. Here, use my gun." He offered his machinegun and began firing the weapon at Noriaki, who was also healing himself in the process.

"This is impossible!" The brown haired soldier exclaimed.

Cloud was still using his oversized sword to take on Akira, the fast blade slicer. He even got cut in the face. "Can't these chocobos move faster!" he exclaimed to Baralai.

"I'm sorry, but I am not even a very good chocobo rider."

But then, Noriaki used a very deadly magical spell, that seemed to have weakened to soul slicer's power. But it was enough to knock both chocobos over, their riders along with them. They fell in a messy mound, so close to the village yet so far. Squall was broken once more, and Baralai was knocked unconcious.

Gadot struggled against the chocobo, who was laying on top him and realized the black chocobo was bleeding. Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see both soul slicers coming down at him, swords drawn.

Then the unexpected happened. A girl wearing a kimono stood over the fallen fighters and both Noriaki and Akira stopped in their attack, landing swiftly on their feet in front of her.

"Fumiko." Akira said. "What are you doing. Do you not see you are defending the enemy against us."

"Father," Fumiko explained. "Flemeth betrayed us. And grandpa along with her." She informed, pointing towards the older man. "He had trapped me along with the L'Cie and Cosmos to die."

Akira looked over at the older man with an unreadable expression. "Tis it true, father?" He asked.

Noriaki drew his blade on his granddaughter. "Child, you do not see what this could do for our kind. We can finally forget out Focus, our time limit. We can live."

"But you left me to die!" Fumiko argued. "Father!? Do you not see this! He probably let mother die too."

"Now that is not true." he answered. "That was Morrigan. And she is on the side you are trying to defend."

"Fumiko," Akira tried to reason. "Step aside."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Fumiko argued. "I'll fight you if I must!"

Something crossed Akira's face, something that looked like shock. But he drew his own blade on his daughter as well. "Stupid child," Noriaki spoke. "You understand nothing. Your foolishness will cost you your life. You will either die by our blade or you will be damned a cieth."

Fumiko laughed bitterly. "I'd rather die by your blade, because **I decide my fate**!" As the words left out of her mouth, the brand on her wrist fizzled out, her progression halted.

Noriaki was about to kill his own granddaughter when a powerful blue magic blew both the grandfather and father off. Fumiko looked up as Cosmos came to her rescue.

Meanwhile, Snow was aiding Morrigan in trying to retransform the Eidolon back to her child of hers. Or at least being able to merge so she can recontrol the Eidolon herself. Morrigan was then picked up by the Eidolon and smashed onto the ground, breaking the woman's leg.

Morrigan cried out in pain, grabbing hold of her leg. "Morrigan!" Snow exclaimed, running to the woman's rescue.

The dark haired woman was surprised when the leg was beginning to heal a bit and looked up.

"Hope!" Snow exclaimed. "I thought you were stuck!"

The silver haired teen smiled as Shelinda came up behind from, the book of Etro in her hand. "Morrigan, right?" Shelinda answered. "I may know a way to get your child back to how she was."

For the first time in her life...Morrigan was hopeful.

Meanwhile, Lightning was in a losing battle with Flemeth. The soldier was cut up, bleeding, and was breathing heavily on her knees. She began coughing up blood. "Ugh." Lightning groaned. "That's not good..."

Flemeth slowly clapped, approaching the soldier. "Bravo..." She said. "You are...probably the most enjoyable opponent I have ever fought in my entire lifetime. And I am a very old woman."

"Flemeth." Lightning croaked. "What are...what are you trying to accomplish?"

Flemeth laughed. "That is the funny thing about Fal'Cies. Must we have a reason? To be honest I had wanted to keep fighting, but if you are no longer up to the task. Is there nobody else to take your place."

"She's got me!" Sazh intervened.

"S-Sazh..." Light groaned.

"Don't worry, Solderigirl...it won't be long." Sazh reassured the woman.

"Hm..." Flemeth hummed. "Confident. Is this woman special to you?"

"Of course she is." Sazh confirmed. "Soldiergirl's like the daughter I never had."

"I see." Flemeth confirmed. "Let's see what you can do."


	15. It's Not Over

**After the Fall: Extended Progression**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**

**AN: The Final Chapter.**

**General POV**

This was it. This was the final stage of the battle. Lightning could no longer fight anymore, having been exerting her energy for hours on end.

Sazh kept his guns trained on the Fal'Cie who sneered at him. She casted a large ruin spell, the sharp shards ripping up his long sleeve shirt and Light tried to shield herself from the blast by raising her arms, the skin cutting up.

She tried to crawl away, knowing she was no longer useful in this fight. Sazh casted as much fire magic as he could muster but she kept disappearing and reappearing, teasing the older man. "'ey!" He barked. "That's cheating! Come out and fight like a real...woman."

Flemeth snickered and casted some sort of red magic. Whatever it did, it scalded his front, knocking him down as he grabbed his chest screaming.

"Sazh!" Light exclaimed, making her way back to help her friend. Flemeth was approaching him and he used one gun while his other hand was still gripping his burning chest and kept shooting at her.

Light knew that not both of them were going to make it. He was bruning from whatever it was Flemeth casted upon him, and Light no longer had the strength.

So she chose his life over hers. She forced herself to her feet and casted lightning magic at Flemeth, trying to get the Fal'Cie away from Sazh.

"Soldiergirl!" Sazh exclaimed, having most likely decided the same thing, only he wanted to save Light over himself.

Flemeth laughed at this. "I'll make it easiar. I will kill the both of you."

Sazh and Light were slammed down by a force Flemeth summoned. "Damn it!" Sazh cursed.

"She's too powerful!"

Flemeth raised her arms up and the sky was littered with large black dots, which turned out to be vortexes. Light stared up, hopelessly and Sazh reached his hand out to grab Light's. They shut their eyes, getting ready for the blow.

The sound of a prayer could be heard over the loud bass of chaos. Flemeth froze in place and the sky became docile. "What is this!" She snapped.

Light and Sazh recognized the voice as being Shelinda's.

The priestess was reading from a big white, blue, and gold book to the Chaos Eidolon that was actually baby Urthemiel. It let out a roar and tried to swipe at Shelinda. Snow shoved the priestess down, almost knocking the book out her hands to protect her.

"My baby's crying." Morrigan said worriedly, for the first time ever sounding like a weeping mother. "I...I need my baby! She's hurting!" She almost sobbed.

Hope helped comfort Morrigan as Shelinda quickly returned to her prayer.

Meanwhile, Cosmos was approaching a weak Cloud Strife as the teenage soul slicer got back into her battle stance.

"This ends now." She hollered about to charge. Cosmos grabbed the woman by the sleeve of her kimono.

"No, despite their allegiance, they are still your family." The Mage tried to persuade her. "The only ones you have left."

Fumiko stared up at Cosmos with teary eyes. "But they left me to die. Why do you try to defend them now, Cosmos. Look at what they are doing to this village!"

Cosmos sighed. "It is...not your duty to defeat them. It will only make things harder on you if you do it yourself."

Shelinda's voice grew louder and stronger than it has ever been before, and the environment around them calmed.

Chaos Leviathan let out a sob, and Morrigan shook away from Hope so she could approach her daughter. The Eidolon was crying as it stared down at Morrigan.

"She knows that she is her mother." Hope said in a whisper, watching in awe.

Snow continued to stare up where he wag laying on the ground, wondering what was going to happen next on this unpredictable day.

The villagers that were unable to fight and were held within the bar/restaraunt were watching silently from their safe haven. Bartholomew spotted Serah try to make her escape.

Fortunately, Yuna saw this and grabbed hold of the girl's hand, pulling her away from the door. "But, Snow's out there!" Serah sobbed, breaking the silence.

Bartholomew approached Serah and pulled the small girl into his arms. She accepted he comfort with a silent cry, fisting her hands into his sweater.

Morrigan lifted her arms up to the bay Eidolon. "Tis okay, litte one. Your mother is here." Her strong words echoed around the silent village.

The Eidolon continued to stare down at Morrigan and slowly the creature morphed back into it's true form.

Back to the little baby that is Morrigan's child. The baby cried, and the dark haired mother pulled Urthemiel into a motherly embrace. A single tear trailing down her cheek.

Shelinda gasped at the sight, and Hope looked up upon seeing the soul slicers race through. "Akira." Hope muttered.

Snow glanced up at Hope's groan. The two jumped to them feet, following them.

Sazh and Light breathed heavily as the weight of chaos finally lifted off of them. They silently and hesitantly stood to their feet as Flemeth watched them.

"You think this is over." She said. "You think you have won."

At this point, Snow and Hope had finally rejoined them, giving a curt nod to their allies.

Flemeth hummed. "You should know that it is far from over between you and I. You have my darling Morrigan and her child."

"You're darling Morrigan?" Hope questioned. "You obviously want them dead."

Flemeth laughed. "What gave you that notion? I care very much for my family. Unlike those soul slicers I have so generously lent my aid to."

"You are a real saint." Light spat sarcastically.

Flemeth pursed her lips as Akira and Noriaki walked up either side of her. "Flemeth," Akira began. When he drew his sword, The L'cie got into position. "Their forces are weakening. Tell us our next move."

"Following my orders?" Flemeth asked. "Do what you will. I am through with this battle for now."

The L'cie exchanged confused looks as Flemeth withdrew from battle. "You're giving up!?" Akira exclaimed. "But we have come so close. This is our last chance to kill these L'cie and cease our progression."

"Your problem." Flemeth informed. "My plan has already been foiled. Oh, we were never working together. We just so happen to be fighting at the exact same time."

"You...you jest." Akira said in a gasp.

"Akira!" Noriaki informed his son. "We handle this alone."

Flemeth disappeared, and was not seen for the duration of the battle.

"You take the leader, and we take on the old man?" Sazh asked.

Without warning, Noriaki took on Snow, managing to tackle the man on the ground. Sazh fired his gun, but the elder moved quickly and the bullet grazed Snow's arm. "Fuck!" Snow swore. "Why do I always get shot!?" He exclaimed.

"Light, look out!" Hope cried as Akira and Lightning engaged in a sword fight, leading away from Snow and Sazh.

Hope threw his Boomerblade and cut the black of Akira's kimono. He spun on his heel and Light fired her gun. Akira, reacting inhumanly fast somersaulted away from Light and made to attack Hope.

The silver haired teenager caught the Boomerblade and sword fought Akira, trying to keep up with his fast and swift movements. Light went in for a preemptive strike but Akira jumped over Light.

Hope and Light both tag teamed on the superhuman Akira.

Meanwhile, Snow and Sazh were in a grueling battle against Noriaki. The dark skinned man fired his gun, the bullet catching on fire as it traveled at lightning speed and lodged itself in Noriaki's chest.

He screamed at the burning sensation in his chest and tried to dig his finger into his chest for the bullet, the flesh and blood being clawed out with the bullet. "Hm." Sazh grunted. "That's nasty."

"Foolish humans," Noriaki continued, "I am-"

"-Immortal, blah, blah, blah." Snow finished.

Sazh then hatched an idea. "Trenchcoat!" He called, "pin him up!"

Snow seemed confused at first, but before Noriaki could run, and pulled him into an armlock like a wrestler. Noriaki struggled against Snow's strength and Sazh performed Cold Blood.

The dark skinned man let the fire course through his veins and he began shooting his dual guns at Noriaki, nailing him every time.

The older man tried in vein to heal himself, but the scalding bullets lodged throughout his body continued to burn his flesh at rapid speed.

Noriaki head butted Snow, breaking his nose and continued to claw at at his body. Even more flesh and tissue were being shredded (Snow gagged at this). The man continued to scream as the burning sensation continued. "What did you do to me!?"

"If you can't handle the heat." Sazh said as he casted a very powerful fire spell and cooked the man alive.

Noriaki screamed and hollered reaching his arms out, but nobody was able to help him. He became nothing more than a pile of burnt flesh.

Snow stared wide eyed. "I'm gonna be sick, man. I didn't know you had it in you to do...that."

"I didn't want to have to do this. But desperate times. Come on, we oughta help Soldier Girl and her bud."

Light and Hope were not succeeding in their battle against Akira, despite it being two against one. Hope was already out of breath and was moving very sluggish.

Light was beyond fatigued. She never fought so long and so hard in her entire life. She was on her knees, lightning magic crackling underneath her fingertips.

Akira approached a coughing Hope and pulled him up by the scruff of his jacket. "Now, L'cie. Prepare to be eliminated."

"No!" Hope cried struggling out if Akira's grip.

Something snapped in Lightning, and a new rush of adrenaline pumped through her bloodstream and she conjured up Lightning magic, shocking Akira, blowing Hope across the snow.

Akira shook violently on the snow as Lightning continued to electrocute him. She then felt Cosmos grab Light's arm, breaking the current. Light gasped, blinking tightly as she tried to regain cotton of her mind. She stared at the still shocked Akira, still spazzing on the ground as Fumiko rushed to his rescue.

"Let's get you out of here." Cosmos whispered.

The battle was over.

**Epilogue**

A little too late did the Primarch and his men finally arrive with back up. Akira was arrested on the spot, and was escorted by a medic as well as the Imperial Soldiers back onto the airship. They were originally going to arrest Fumiko as well.

"You can't!" Hope objected. "She was dragged into this. It was against her will."

"Hope." Fumiko called out to the silver haired teenager who tried in vain to protect the original soul slicer. "I am willing to accept all responsibility for what my father and grandfather has done. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She added sadly.

Hope looked up at his father who stood silently with a stoic expression. "Dad, you can't let them take her. It's not fair!"

"Hope, you must understand that Fumiko is possibly a danger to us. Who knows what she could be scheming."

"But she is innocent!" The silver haired teen continued. "She helped fight and turned against her only family. There has to be a way to keep her here."

"Even if we don't arrest her." Vayne explained. "She is still a minor. This young woman would have to come with us, unless one of these people are willing to take her in."

Nobody spoke up. Hope gave Bartholomew a pleading look, trying to keep his promise to keep Fumiko safe. But Bartholomew shook his head, crossing his arms.

Most of the village looked at Fumiko like she was a monster, because her family almost costed their new homes. Lightning didn't even have a right to speak up, since she was living with Bartholomew and Hope. Sazh wanted to. He really did.

But he had Dajh to look out for.

Of course, there was one man who often times did before he thought it through. That man raised his hand. "We'll take her in!" He spoke up.

Serah gasped, staring up at her fiance like he just admitted in being an accessory to murder. Snow grinned down at his future wife, his way of saying to trust him.

Vayne raised an eyebrow at this. "This is...a surprise, Mr. Villiers. Is the missus willing to take the responsibility of this girl as well."

Serah was stunned. She didn't even have time to process what was going on. Fumiko was to live under their roof? They had to raise this teenager until she was of age to live on her own. Even she was barely a teenager anymore.

Snow waited expectantly for an answer, putting Serah on the spot. "Uh..." Serah stuttered as everyone waited for her response. She caught glance of Hope who also had an eager expression. Whatever she said now was going to determine Fumiko's fate.

"Uh..." She continued to stutter, "y-yes." She finally answered. "I mean, yes, it won't be easy." She smiled warmly at the teenager. "We will be happy to have you in our home."

Fumiko looked about ready to cry. "Thank you!" She gasped, bowing.

"I guess, we're done here." Vayne said. "Men, you may take our man back to Eden for his sentence."

After the airship left back for Cocoon, Serah took Fumiko, showing her to her new home with Snow in tow. Morrigan brought her baby to Yuna for a check up. Making sure her daughter was healthy.

"She's as healthy as she can be." Yuna cooed, tickling Urthemiel's belly, the baby giggling for the first time.

Morrigan smiled warmly at Urthemiel, holding the baby in her arms. "I promise, I will never let you come to harm again."

When the dark haired woman's eyes lowered, Yuna laid a hand on her shoulder. Morrigan didn't pull away like she would have done otherwise. "I was wrong about you, Morrigan." Yuna said. "You are a wonderfuly mother."

Morrigan snorted, "If I am so wonderful, then why did I let my child endure so much pain?"

Yuna didn't respond at first, instead glanced out the window of her clinic and watched as Vayne and Cosmos conversed with a recovered Nooj. "You know what we need, Morrigan?" She said. "A victory party."

**The next day**

Yuna and Morrigan hosted a "Garden Party". And if you asked Sazh, it was the best damn Garden Party he was ever forced to go to. And he had been forced to go to alot of them.

The food that was brought were all picked from Morrigan's 'jumbo' garden that she had planted near the Paddra Ruins and here in Oerba. Everyone was facinated by the size and flavor of the fruits and vegteables.

Lebreau had a ball adding the fresh ingredients to her cooking and even allow Tifa and Amodar help with the cooking.

Fumiko was rather shy walking around the village as everyone enjoyed the quaint party. Everyone was talking and laughing and getting along really well. Even the Primarch was starting to make friends with the villagers who distrusted him.

It was like everyone forgotten of the battle that happened only yesterday.

But Fumiko still felt left out. Serah was sweet and Snow was welcoming. But she still felt like she didn't belong. Like she should have been arrested along with her father.

Maybe it wasn't because she felt responsible...she just...always been with her family. Now with her grandfather and mother dead, and her father, Etro knows where...she was lost and alone.

She was so deep in thought she bumped into Hope. "Oh!" She gasped, having almost knocked the food Hope had piled on his plate. "I'm sorry, I was not paying attention."

"You alright?" Hope asked, already sensing the teenager's sadness. "Are you not enjoying the party. You look nice."

Fumiko blushed, looking down at the blue dress she was wearing. The original design Yuj sketched out was originally a pink maternity dress for Serah. But needing to make Fumiko clothes now so she wasn't in her worn and dirty kimono, he changed the pink dress to a blue one and made it fit the teenager's rather scrawny body.

"The party's great." She answered. "I guess I just have to get used to this village. There's so many people. The only humans I've ever came into contact with were my parents, Morrigan, and Flemeth."

"That is rough." Hope replied. "Buy you need to relax. Most of the people here are nice."

"They are..." Fumiko trailed off, playing with the hem of her dress.

Hope peered down so he could look her in the eyes. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to the village." He grabbed her hand before she could protest and led her towards some kids from his class.

Lightning was silently piling foods on her plate like everyone else was. Then she froze when she saw the strawberries having been laid out. There was barely any left!

She pushed Laguna aside who was blocking the way and taking his sweet time picking up sweet buns and headed straight for the strawberries...only to have them plucked up.

Amodar grinned at Lightning, oblivious to how much she wanted those strawberries! "Farron!" He greeted. "I see your enjoying yourself." He said.

Lightning saluted, glancing at the plump red strawberries sitting on Amodar's plate. "Sir. It is quite a party."

"I saw your little protege hitting off with that Fumiko girl. I think there are more things blooming than just the garden _if you know what I mean_."

Light...could really care less on the budding relationship between teenagers with Amodar is literally just letting the strawberries sit there. Taunting her.

"There was something I wanted to say to you, Farron." Amodar said, waving the plate around as he was taking a gulp of his juice. He swallowed and continued. "We may be having a calm get together now, but keep your guard up. Flemeth is still on the loose."

"I know." Light said, snapping out of the fruit and looking up at ehr Lieutenant. "What do you suppose we do?"

"For now, just keep and eye out." He said, absent mindedly. He waved at Baralai who passed by.

"That's it?" Light said. "You don't even want to try and look for her?"

"I think that's what she wants." Amodar admitted. He then flicked her forhead. "I thought I taught you better than that. If I send you and the L'Cie, NORA, the Guardian Corps...she'll attack her again, and we'll have a repeat. Gran Pulse is a grand place. She could be anywhere. I doubt we even scratched the surface of this world."

Light frowned at the thought of not doing anything. Amodar chuckled at his sergeant's reaction and handed her the plate she was previously eyeing as she went to converse with Laguna.

Sazh was sharing a big plate with Dajh when Tifa approached their table. "See, you can have a good party without alcohol." She pointed out.

"Oh, I know." Sazh said. "Try telling the younger folks that. Say, bartender." He continued. "What do you think of Fumiko staying here. Good idea or not?"

"Why are you asking me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Sazh grinned. "I like hearing your opinion."

"She's just a kid." Tifa explained. "I believe that she didn't have a choice in what she was doing. She was fearing her life. Her family probably did as well. I don't think I would have been able to sleep at night if that girl had been taken just because of something she didn't even do."

"But you didn't volunteer." Sazh pointed out.

"Sazh," Tifa continued, "I was a foster mom before Cocoon fell. I always took in children who needed homes. And in the end...I lost all but one. I even lost the child Cloud and I _adopted_."

"You adopted Denzel?" Sazh asked.

Tifa nodded. "I trust Serah to be there for the girl. But Snow...I have yet to see resposibility out of that man."

"You and me both." Sazh added.

Serah walked around with Snow, hand in hand, as they explored the giant garden. "It's so amazing." She sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Snow said.

Serah let go of Snow's hand and walked ahead. But by the way she twiddled her fingers and lower her head, Snow waited for his fiance to say something.

"Snow..." Serah said. "With the baby coming." She continued. "I..."

"Serah?" Snow questioned, approaching the petite girl.

"I..." She turned around with a serious expression. "I want to get married, before the baby is born."

Snow didn't expect that. Sadly, he should have,

"I think it's best for a child if we are married before he or she is born. I know it's short notice. And because of this I won't be able to have my 'perfect dream wedding'..." She trailed off, getting teary eyed.

"Serah, we can...we can starting planning now."

"What?" Serah gasped, a tear trailing down her cheek.

Snow smiled down at her, taking Serah's hands into his. "We can start planning now. Then have the wedding before he's born."

"Or she." Serah added.

"Or she. And I promise, you will have your dream wedding!"

Serah stared up at Snow in wonder. Then the tears started streaming down her face. "Yes." She embraced her future husband, Snow's wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame. "Let's get married."

**Eden**

That night, Akira sat miserably in Orphan's Cradle. The door opened up, casting a harsh bright light on his face. He blinked a few times trying to adjust, then smirked. "It was about time you came for me."

**To be Continued...**


End file.
